


This Magnetic Pull

by nct_is_life



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, But he redeems himself, Doyoung can’t run for his life haha, Family Issues, Friend Dynamics, Graduation, Jaeyong ditch prom to go make love uwu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Sexual Content, Teasing, Underage Drinking, but they sort it out and pretty much the rest is fluff uwu, cause the punch was spiked lmaooo, donghyuck is five years old here & johnny’s lil bro, he gets back at everyone later, jaehyun & mark are siblings, jaehyun lucas johnny & jaemin are all football players, jaehyun’s dad is a jerk, johnten trick jaeyong into babysitting hyuck together lol, like they do the do in detail LOL, main couple is jaeyong, markhyuck forever mannnn, oops forgot to mention Lucas gets wasted at prom lol, pretty much all of them are seniors, senior ditch days be the best, senior fun week!!!, story takes place in the u.s., taeyong & jaemin are siblings, taeyong is set to be valedictorian, ten is rich as fuck, they babysit both donghyuck and mark, things start off rocky for jaeyong cause jaehyun was being a dickhead, yudo undertones even tho I don’t ship them lmao it just worked out that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: Lee Taeyong is set to be his grade’s valedictorian in the upcoming summer graduation this year, and it’s just his luck that he has a HUGE FAT crush on none other than Jung Jaehyun, their high school’s star American football quarterback that has dozens of scouts coming daily to their football games. Things don’t start off too well, but unbeknownst to Taeyong, Jaehyun might not be so straight as he thought and seems.This is a story of a chance to start a new friendship and experience more of what life has to offer. A story of finding one’s true self and learning to accept it despite obstacles that may come later on. A story of two boys who, despite being vastly different in aspects of academics and athleticism, find friendship and love within each other alongside their supportive friends.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. Character Chart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the character chart! I would advice you guys to at least glance over this so that it’ll make it easier on you to know who’s related to who and what grade everyone is in! Although most of the members in NCT won’t show up in this fic cause that would be a bit too much to write and incorporate into the story lol

Alumni:  
\- Taeil  
\- Kun

Seniors:  
\- Taeyong  
\- Jaehyun  
\- Doyoung  
\- Ten  
\- Yuta  
\- Johnny  
\- Lucas  
\- Jungwoo

Juniors:  
\- Hendery  
\- Xiaojun  
\- Winwin

Sophomores:  
\- Jeno  
\- Jaemin  
\- Renjun  
\- Yangyang

Freshmen:  
\- Jisung  
\- Chenle

Kindergarten aged:  
\- Mark  
\- Haechan

Siblings:  
\- Taeyong & Jaemin  
\- Jaehyun & Mark  
\- Johnny & Haechan  
\- Doyoung & Jeno  
\- Hendery & Xiaojun (twins)  
\- Kun & Lucas & Yangyang & Chenle


	2. When Our Lives Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little explanation before you read, for example, the seniors. Even though Taeyong is older than Jaehyun in real life, I will be going by their month birth dates, totally disregarding the year they were born since in this fic, they are both the same grade level. So if I’m going by month birth dates, Lucas would be the oldest out of the seniors even though in real life he’d be the youngest.

“You’re crazy Tae. Absolutely crazy you know that?”

Taeyong groaned and rubbed his face as he heard Doyoung’s words very clearly as they sat at their usual table for lunch. Ten cackled at Doyoung’s words and Taeyong’s absolute misery. 

“I can quite agree with you on that Doyoung. Can’t believe Taeyong’s got the hots for our school’s star quarterback~”

Taeyong removed his hands quickly to shoot Ten a petrifying glare before resuming to get wallowed up in his ever growing sorrows.

Doyoung sighed heavily and spared a glance over at the 4 tables near the back of the cafeteria that held the whole football team. 

“Tae, what are you gonna do about this little crush of yours?” Doyoung questioned with a piercing stare.

Taeyong wanted to dig a hole and be buried alive right then and there, “That’s the problem Doyoung! It’s not just a little crush it’s a—“

“—HUGE GINORMOUS CRUSH!!!” Ten interrupted with a shout so loud almost the whole cafeteria went dead silent.

Taeyong’s face flushed so bad as he quickly saw that all of the football boys including the man of discussion looking at their table curiously.

Doyoung immediately stood up and apologized for Ten’s outburst while Taeyong smacked the back of Ten’s head and scolded him profusely.

“YOU!!!” 

“OW!!!”

Taeyong got up and grabbed Ten in a headlock and glanced again at the football team’s tables.

There he was, Jung Jaehyun, staring and laughing at Taeyong’s antics with his friends. Taeyong blushed and brought his eyes back down to the man who caused this whole ruckus.

“Tell me why again we’re friends with this idiot Doyoung?”

Ten looked at Doyoung with puppy eyes, silently asking for Doyoung not to agree with Taeyong. Sadly, betrayal was inevitable.

“Tell me about it!”

“HEY!” Ten pouted and pretended to cry.

Taeyong and Doyoung rolled their eyes and lunch resumed like nothing had ever happened. Or so they hoped and thought.

—————————————————————

“HUGE GINORMOUS CRUSH!!!”

Johnny, Jaehyun, Lucas, and everyone else just immediately went silent as a voice echoed loudly through the cafeteria.

Jaehyun’s train of sight locked onto a guy who already looked super small sitting down get glared at by one of his friends. Jaehyun turned his attention to the other friend who’s face was flushed a deep red.

Cute, Jaehyun thought as he watched the boy get up and smack the one who Jaehyun guessed was the source of the outburst.

“Yo, isn’t that little dude the one you like John?”

Johnny laughed and nodded, “His name is Ten, looks like he’s causing his friends some trouble haha! Lucas you should go collect him!”

Lucas let out a cackle, “Tennie is my beloved younger cousin buttttt I think you can go collect him yourself oh whipped one.”

The football players that were paying attention to their conversation laughed hysterically. Johnny proceeded to just roll his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, you’re lucky I won’t put you in a headlock Wong.”

Lucas laughed away as Jaehyun continued to stare at the table where the trio sat.

“Earth to Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun had been partially listening in on his teammates’ conversation, and when he saw one of Ten’s friends lock him in a choke hold, he let out a chuckle.

“Looks like Ten’s in a headlock too.”

Johnny and Lucas whirled around in time to see Ten tapping at the boy’s elbow asking for release. The other friend just laughed a little and gave an apologetic look towards Ten.

“Do you know the pink haired guy’s name Johnny?” Jaehyun suddenly asked.

“Woah there Jae,” Lucas started, “I’ve never seen or heard you asking for a dude’s name before.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the taller, “I’m not gay you doofus, I’m just asking cause I’m curious as to who he is. He just looks fun and interesting.”

Lucas made a little mhm sound as Johnny quirked an eyebrow.

“Hate to break it to you Jae, but you saying all those words makes it seems like you ARE gay or you’re maybe bi.” Johnny said cautiously, as if afraid to offend Jaehyun.

“You think so?” Jaehyun questioned.

Johnny nodded along with Lucas, “I know so, I’ve been through exactly what you’ve been through. Liked girls, then suddenly some guy waltzed into my life and I was a forever changed man.”

Lucas smiled and looked over at Jaehyun supportively, “We aren’t pressuring you or anything, we won’t judge, you know that Jae.”

Jaehyun sighed and closed his eyes. For all his life he’d known himself to be straight. He was a heterosexual male who loved females.

However, what Johnny said made it seem like this pink haired guy was probably gonna waltz into his own life and change it forever.

“I know you guys, but seriously, we’re getting off track now. Who is he?”

Lucas and Johnny looked at Jaehyun incredulously, “You seriously don’t know?” The two asked at the same time.

Jaehyun cocked his head to the side and stared in confusion, “Am I supposed to?”

Lucas laughed in utter shock while Johnny facepalmed.

“Maybe if you actually paid attention to your surroundings you’d realize you’re asking for the name of the guy who’s set to be our year’s valedictorian.” Johnny exclaimed.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened in mild surprise before smiling a little. Not only cute but had the smarts. Wait a minute...what?

“His name is Lee Taeyong. He’s Jaemin’s older brother actually.”

Jaehyun’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, “You’re kidding me right now.”

Lucas shook his head, “Nope, just look at them, there’s a strong resemblance.”

Jaehyun peered down at one of the tables at the other end filled with all of the freshmen, and sure enough, there was a striking resemblance between the two.

Both Taeyong and Jaemin had pink hair, very similar noses, big double lidded eyes, and small faces.

“Oh...” Was all Jaehyun could say.

“Yeah, oh.”

Jaehyun shook his head and allowed himself to be swayed away into a different conversation. Maybe he’d get a chance to talk to Taeyong and make friends with him some time.

—————————————————————

When Jaehyun thought he’d have a chance to, he didn’t think it’d be so soon. And definitely not within the circumstances they were currently in either.

Jaehyun was at his locker during passing period when suddenly he got shoved into his locker by some hard force.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun let out as his shoulder slammed into the shelf in his locker painfully.

Suddenly a small voice, seemingly coming from someone shorter than Jaehyun, spoke up.

“I’m so sorry...oh my god.”

Jaehyun turned around as he rubbed his shoulder, and he was met with a face full of pink hair. For a second, Jaehyun thought it was Jaemin who had bumped into him. However, this person’s frame seemed much smaller and leaner than Jaemin’s

Suddenly the person lifted their head and there was Lee Taeyong in the flesh. Staring right up at Jaehyun with big, doe eyes.

Jaehyun’s jaw went slack as he stared down at the number one ranked student. For a second he almost smiled until a sharp pain flared through his shoulder.

His mood dropped and he flashed a glare down at Taeyong. Taeyong flinched at the glare and quickly backed away into Doyoung who had been the one to push him.

“You’re sorry?” Jaehyun huffed in growing anger.

Taeyong gulped and Doyoung stepped in front of Taeyong in a protective manner.

“Look dude, I’m sorry, it was my bad. I shoved him playfully but the hallways were too crowded so he bumped into you really hard.” Doyoung explained.

Jaehyun’s glare hardened, “If you knew the hallways were crowded why’d you even shove him in the first place?”

Doyoung inhaled deeply, trying to quell his own rising anger, “Look here mister ‘star quarterback.’ Just cause you’re all that on the team doesn’t give you the right to speak this way to us. PLUS we apologized for our actions. GROW UP.”

Jaehyun’s nose flared and he grabbed Doyoung’s collar of his uniform.

“YOU’RE TELLING ME TO GROW UP? YOU WERE THE ONE LITERALLY SHOVING YOUR FRIEND RIGHT INTO ME!”

Taeyong panicked, and by now people were sticking around watching as it seemed like a fight was about to break out.

He quickly grabbed Jaehyun and tried to get him off of Doyoung.

“STOP IT! We’re sorry okay?”

Jaehyun released his grip on Doyoung and instead grabbed Taeyong by the arm.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I hate people like you.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as Jaehyun’s grip seemed to get tighter and tighter. Doyoung watched stunned, upset, and sympathetic towards Taeyong.

Tears sprang into Taeyong’s eyes and he whimpered at Jaehyun’s grip on him.

“Oh you’re such a wussy. My grip is nothing. Don’t bother me again you hear me? You could’ve cost me my season if you’d shoved into me even harder. Watch it.”

Taeyong nodded as Jaehyun roughly let go of him, sending him right into Doyoung’s arms.

Jaehyun stalked off, disappearing into the crowd of students.

Taeyong broke down crying and Doyoung hushed him gently. Ten then came barreling towards the two, worry evident on his face.

“What happened?!” Ten asked frantically as Taeyong trembled in Doyoung’s arms. Doyoung just stayed glaring in the direction Jaehyun left.

“Tell your boyfriend that that friend of his needs to chill out.” Doyoung spit out with venom.

Ten’s eyes widened at Doyoung’s tone of voice more so then his labeling of Johnny as his boyfriend.

“Okay first of all, Johnny isn’t my boyfriend yet. And why don’t you tell me already what the HELL happened??”

Doyoung nodded and guided Taeyong and Ten to a secluded spot in the courtyard of the school.

The bell rang signifying the start of fifth period. Doyoung explained everything in extreme detail, not a single thing missed or not elaborated on.

At the end, Ten couldn’t believe what had gone down between Jaehyun and Taeyong. Taeyong was now reduced to a sniffling mess. 

Ten grabbed the younger and softly stroked his head, “I’m so sorry this happened to you Tae. I’ll definitely bring this up to Johnny. This is just so unfair and unacceptable.”

Taeyong shifted and looked at Ten in the eyes, “No Ten, don’t, it’ll just bring in more people in this ‘drama’ and I don’t want that. I’m sure Johnny’s already heard anyway.”

Ten frowned and sighed, “Well if that’s what you want and think, then I’ll abide to it. But just know me and Doyoung are here for you.”

Taeyong nodded and the three did a group hug as the bell rang for lunch to start.

“Thank you both so much.”

—————————————————————

“Okay! Break for 10 minutes everyone!”

The football team collapsed in exhaustion before jogging over to the bench to get some water. Another brutal day of training and another brutal day of California heat. 

Jaehyun was still in a semi-foul mood from earlier, but he’d realized the massive wrong he’d done. Suddenly, a hand gripped his uninjured shoulder firmly. Jaehyun turned his head to the side to find Johnny softly smiling at him.

“What’s up?” Jaehyun asked confused.

“So,” Johnny started, smile already gone and replaced by a little frown, “I heard from a lot of people what you did today...”

Jaehyun groaned and rubbed his sweaty face roughly with his sweaty palms. He hadn’t meant to lash out on the poor valedictorian but he had. 

“I know...I fucked up big time.” Jaehyun muttered.

Johnny gave a sympathetic smile and pat Jaehyun’s back comfortingly, “I won’t deny that yes, you did mess up, a royal fuck up.”

Jaehyun groaned again and looked at the older with desperation, “What do I do Johnny? I wanted to be friends with him but I snapped cause my day had been shitty. And then my shoulder got kind of f’ed up and yeah.”

Johnny winced at the mention of an injury, “I see why you’d get angry. However, you gotta admit you could’ve handled the situation better.”

Another groan for the nth time today. 

“How do I even start apologizing? I messed up so bad, and in front of so many people. And I can’t imagine what some of my fangirls might do if they saw him ram into me. They might target Taeyong.”

Johnny pondered for a little, soaking in everything and analyzing the circumstances. After about 2 minutes, Johnny began talking.

“Well, I can’t guarantee that Taeyong will forgive you. From what I heard it was REALLY bad. However, it’s best you get that apology, and a SINCERE one out as soon as possible.” Johnny concluded.

Jaehyun sighed heavily, Johnny was right. Taeyong might not even forgive him at all. But one thing he really just needed to do, was not stall and just apologize sincerely.

“OKAY BOYS BACK OUT ON THE FIELD LET’S GO!!!”

Jaehyun’s thoughts immediately vanished as practice was now back in session.

“Good luck Jae, I think things will work out. Trust me. And you’re not a bad person, remember that. Today just wasn’t your day, even the best of us have bad days.”

Jaehyun nodded and took a couple deep breaths before jogging back out into the football field right behind the older.

—————————————————————

Taeyong sighed as he could hear some of the underclassmen he was tutoring commenting about his red puffy eyes.

His head was slightly pounding from all of the stress and hormonal imbalance from today. To be honest, it still shocked him how he still had a gigantic crush on Jaehyun.

For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to hate the boy. Even though he’d been hurt badly, even though he’d sobbed really hard. Taeyong couldn’t hate anything.

He knew deep down that Jaehyun was a really nice and good person. He knew that Jaehyun was probably just having a bad day but it still hurt nonetheless though.

Taeyong sighed again as he found his voice beginning to waver. He clenched the pencil in his hand tighter and shook his head slightly in order to focus on the task at hand.

Being a top student, the school requested that Taeyong tutor students failing a class or wanting some extra help.

Taeyong, being the ever so kind person he was, couldn’t say no. Even though some of the underclassmen were a handful, he actually really enjoyed tutoring.

“Alright, it’s 5 o’clock, good work everyone! See you all tomorrow after school again!”

Everyone repeated good work before hurriedly packing up their bags to try and catch the last school bus of the day.

Taeyong was occupied with tidying up when suddenly, two of his tutor students came up to him with worried looks.

“Um, are you okay Taeyong hyung?”

Taeyong’s head shot up at the deep voice. His eyes trailed up until he was looking straight at the 5’11” giant known as Jisung.

For a ninth grader, Jisung was huge height wise. A little lanky though, but Taeyong was sure by the time he reached his senior year, Jisung would be a hunk of a man having everyone falling for him.

“Ah, I’ve had better days but I’m okay, thank you for asking Jisungie.”

Jisung nodded as Chenle pouted, not buying the act, “I don’t believe you hyung! Sure you’ve had better days but I can tell something bad happened!”

Taeyong smiled at the boy’s concern, “I’m happy that you’re both worried for me, but you both should worry your cute little heads over a pop quiz you might have tomorrow~”

The two boys gasped and frantically looked at the time.

“Oh my gosh Jisung, we should go study like right now!! I don’t wanna fail!!”

Jisung vigorously nodded in agreement.

“Bye hyung! Hope you feel better!” The two shouted behind them as they quickly ran out of the classroom.

“Bye!” Taeyong called after as he giggled at how easy it was to change their attention.

Taeyong finished packing and made sure all of the windows were closed before shutting the door, locking it, and heading out to his car.

—————————————————————

Jaehyun had just finished showering, changing, and packing up when one of his teammates suddenly came barreling towards him.

“JAEHYUN!!!!!!”

Jaehyun let out an oof as Lucas hooked his arm around the younger’s neck. Successfully capturing Jaehyun in a soft headlock.

“I heard from a little birdie you’re gonna apologize as soon as possible about the fiasco today like a good boy you are~”

Jaehyun chuckled a bit and nodded, “Yes yes, I’m gonna apologize, now if you’ll excuse me good sir. I have a shit ton of homework I have to do so good day.”

Lucas laughed maniacally and reluctantly let go of Jaehyun.

After saying his goodbyes to everyone else, Jaehyun headed out to the parking lot so he could drive home.

He was about 10 feet away from his car when he heard a shrill, high pitched voice shout at someone. Jaehyun turned to see five of his fangirls surrounding a very familiar figure.

His eyes widened as the figure turned out to be Lee Taeyong. Quickly he hastened over to Taeyong to save him and possibly apologize if the man wasn’t in a rush anywhere.

—————————————————————

“How dare you hurt our Jaehyunie!!!”

“You deserve to get hurt yourself you nerd!!”

“Rot in hell bastard!!!”

“You won’t be valedictorian anymore once we’re done with you!”

“I can’t believe your filthy hands touched him!!”

Taeyong felt really hurt and scared as the five girls, seemingly fangirls, slowly creeped closer and closer to him.

He hugged his body tighter and tried to shrink himself as much as possible until a familiar voice shouted out to the fangirls.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE DOING?!?!”


	3. Blossoming Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I laughed myself at a few parts in this chapter even though I literally wrote it myself LOLOLOL My mind was on a roll the day I wrote this GAHAHA

Taeyong’s head snapped up to see a very angry Jaehyun running full speed towards him. The girls stopped their harassment and turned to see Jaehyun as well.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!”

Immediately the five girls scrambled away and Jaehyun reached Taeyong safely.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jaehyun asked softly, trying to speak as gently as possible. Seeing Taeyong’s visible discomfort and confusion.

Taeyong nodded, still shook up, “I’m okay. Thank you for stopping them.”

Jaehyun gave a small smile and nodded back, “No problem! Um, could I maybe—“

“—Ahh look at the time,” Taeyong interrupted, “I really have to go—EEP!”

Jaehyun wasn’t having it. Right as Taeyong tried to turn away, Jaehyun grabbed one of his arms and yanked him back a little.

Taeyong yelped in pain as he felt a tingle in his arm. Jaehyun frowned and worriedly pushed up Taeyong’s blazer.

Underneath the blazer, Jaehyun saw some purple and yellow peaking out from underneath the sleeve of Taeyong’s shirt.

Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong, silent permission to roll up his sleeve, and Taeyong just stared down in shock at the discoloration of his arm.

A loud gasp came from Taeyong while Jaehyun winced at the sheer size of the bruise and how ugly and nasty it looked. Note to self: Taeyong bruises easily.

“Oh my god, I thought my arm was just sore...”

Jaehyun huffed, “Let’s go to the infirmary.”

Taeyong panicked slightly and pulled away. While fixing his shirt and blazer, Jaehyun looked at Taeyong questioningly.

“Really I’m okay. I can take care of it on my own.” Taeyong started as he started taking steps back.

“No, come with me. This is my fault so I’m going to fix it.”

Jaehyun now, as delicately as he could, grabbed Taeyong and started walking to the infirmary.

—————————————————————

Taeyong couldn’t believe it as he stared down at Jaehyun’s hand holding his own. His crush, who had lashed out on him earlier, was now holding his hand and dragging him to the infirmary.

Jaehyun’s grip was tight, as if afraid Taeyong would try to run off. Once the infirmary was in sight, his grip relaxed a little.

Sliding open the door gently, Jaehyun saw that the nurse was long gone, having immediately left once school got out. Jaehyun let go of Taeyong’s hand and motioned for the male to enter first.

Taeyong gave a small smile of thanks before stepping into the infirmary. The distinct smell of rubbing alcohol wafted through the air and Taeyong’s nose instinctively scrunched up.

“Sit on the bed, I’ll get a kit.” Jaehyun spoke as he headed towards the cabinet.

Taeyong quietly took a seat and watched Jaehyun rummage through the cabinet a little before he found the kit. Jaehyun retracted his hand with the kit in it, and walked over softly to Taeyong.

“Here,” Taeyong said, “I can do it.”

Jaehyun shook his head and hid the first aid kit behind his back away from Taeyong’s grabby hands.

Taeyong pouted a little, “I really can do it by myself.”

Jaehyun let a small smile crack at the corner of his lips before returning to a serious expression.

“I’ll do it, it was my fault so I’ll do it.”

Taeyong sighed and looked at Jaehyun incredulously, “You’re not going to back down are you?” He asked as he watched Jaehyun open the kit and get the ointment.

“Nope.” Jaehyun mumbled, keeping his head down as he uncapped the bruise ointment and squeezed the bottle.

A yellow colored paste came out of the bottle onto Jaehyun’s fingertips. Taeyong automatically took off his blazer and lifted the sleeve of his shirt for Jaehyun.

“Hm, seems like you’re wired to do this automatically. You bruise easily don’t you?” Jaehyun questioned with a small smirk.

Taeyong huffed as his cheeks flushed a cute pink, “Hmph, I just did it in consideration so that it’s easier for you to treat. And so what if I do?”

Jaehyun chuckled at the pretty pink decorating the younger’s cheeks. As he applied the ointment on, Jaehyun took this as his chance to apologize.

“Hey...um, what I did earlier was a big dick move.” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong’s eyes went from looking at his lap to Jaehyun’s face as the man spoke.

“I was having a rough day and I ended up lashing out at you. But just because I was having a bad day doesn’t justify my actions towards you. I’m really sorry for all of the harsh words I spit out at you. You don’t have to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry as soon as possible.”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun with wide eyes and a stunned expression. Jaehyun could feel Taeyong’s strong gaze on him as he finished wrapping Taeyong’s arm.

Jaehyun sat up straight and looked Taeyong straight into his deep brown orbs.

“I’m really, truly sorry. Please tell me if you’d like me to do anything to at least make it up to you a little.”

Jaehyun’s eyes held sincere guilt and were basically pleading to Taeyong.

“Well,” Taeyong started, “Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t forgive you.”

Jaehyun’s mouth fell open in shock and the two stared at each other before laughing together.

“What in the world?” Jaehyun wheezed out.

Taeyong smiled brightly and elaborated, “You heard right. I’ve only heard good things about you from all sorts of people here at school. No one’s said ONE bad thing.”

Jaehyun stopped laughing and looked at Taeyong, obvious disbelief in his eyes.

“That can’t be, some of the football guys HAVE to have said something bad about me.”

Taeyong shook his head, “Nope, I’ve talked to some of them before, only good things. Although now that I think about it, that is a little strange isn’t it?”

Jaehyun nodded vigorously as Taeyong giggled cutely. Jaehyun’s heart fluttered weirdly and it momentarily shifted his focus. What the heck was going on with his heart?

“Anyway,” Taeyong continued, locking eye contact with the older, “I suspected it was just a bad day later this afternoon, but at first I really thought I’d messed up haha.”

Jaehyun shook his head really hard in a strong no manner. 

Taeyong let out a laugh, “Yeah, I admit I was hurt...really hurt.”

Jaehyun frowned and reached out to hold Taeyong’s hands as they began trembling.

“I’m so—“ Jaehyun couldn’t finish as Taeyong spoke again.

“—No, there’s no need to say it again.” Taeyong informed.

Taeyong gripped Jaehyun’s hands tightly, “Even though I was really hurt, I forgive you.”

Jaehyun’s heart swelled to imaginable heights. This boy, this glorious pink haired boy said he forgave Jaehyun. Just how sweet and kindhearted was he?

“You forgive me?” Jaehyun asked, really surprised and in awe.

Taeyong took in a deep, shaky breath, “Yes, it may seem hard to believe but I forgive you.”

Jaehyun gave a small shout in joy, “YES!”

Taeyong laughed as Jaehyun let go of his hands to fist pump and jump in joy.

“How can you just forgive me so easily?” 

“...I have a reason...but it’s a secret~” Taeyong replied with a small blush on his cheeks and tips of his ears.

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raised a little in curiosity, “Hmmm, well we aren’t close yet so I won’t pry and ask.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened and his blush intensified, leading Jaehyun to smirk at the shorter.

“What do you mean by ‘yet?’” 

Jaehyun’s smirk was replaced with a gentle smile, “Well, I was hoping we could start again. A second chance to maybe become friends?”

That was a shocker. The star quarterback of the school wanted to become friends with Taeyong.

“Oh, um, er, I...” Taeyong was having trouble forming words and Jaehyun almost took it the wrong way.

Instantly deflating and looking like a kicked puppy. 

“OH MY GOSH NO WAIT DON’T MAKE THAT FACE PLEASE!! I didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea!!!” Taeyong shouted as he quickly grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“I...would love to start again.”

Jaehyun’s frown turned upside down and he beamed so brightly that Taeyong thought he’d go blind.

“YAY!! Well then,” Jaehyun got up, motioning for Taeyong to stand up as well as he put his blazer back on, “Hi! I’m Jung Jaehyun, senior!”

Taeyong smiled back with almost as equal enthusiasm, “Hi~ I’m Lee Taeyong, senior too!”

The two grinned at one another and shook hands.

“To a new friendship.” Jaehyun stated.

“Yes, to a new friendship.” Taeyong repeated.

—————————————————————

“Ugh can’t they hurry up...” whispered Taeyong to himself.

Currently he was standing outside of a store Ten and Doyoung had wanted to stop at. Taeyong was trying not to spend too much so he opted out of going in, as a means to try and stop his compulsive buying problem.

As he sighed to himself once more, a voice called out to him.

“Taeyong!!!”

Taeyong’s head shot up from looking at the ground and turned in the direction he heard the voice. His eyes squinted, trying to narrow down people in the crowd when finally, his eyes focused on Jaehyun.

“Oh Jaehyun!” Taeyong shouted in recognition.

Suddenly, Taeyong was hyper aware that two other really tall, muscular guys were with him. Anxiety slowly creeped up on him as the three giants stalked over towards him.

“Hey! How’ve you been Taeyong? It’s been a couple days since we’ve last seen each other.” Jaehyun stated as he flashed a toothy smile.

Taeyong brokenly nodded and couldn’t form words as he nervously fidgeted under the other two men’s gazes. Taeyong recognized one of them as the guy Ten had been getting it on with, but the other guy, he had no clue.

Jaehyun made a confused face for a split second, before realizing why.

“Ah, sorry Taeyong, let me introduce you to my two friends.”

Pointing to the really tall friend, who was at least 6’2”, Jaehyun introduced him as Johnny Suh.

“This crazy tall guy is Johnny Suh, he’s the guy that’s been hitting it up with that friend of yours named Ten—OW!!”

Jaehyun howled in pain as Johnny smacked him really hard on the back, “And that’s enough out of your mouth...”

Johnny then turned his attention to Taeyong, “If you haven’t at least recognized me, yes I’m the Johnny Suh that’s been ‘hitting it up’ with Ten.”

Taeyong giggled at Johnny’s playfulness and sarcasm. Effectively making Jaehyun almost sigh at the sight.

Johnny snickered, “Wow, that was one cute giggle, Jae wasn’t kidding when he said you’re adorable.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as Jaehyun clamped a hand over Johnny’s mouth.

“YAH I’M YOUR HYUNG!!” Johnny yelled as Jaehyun and him started bickering.

Jaehyun’s face was cherry red as he kept smacking and glaring at Johnny. All the while heatedly whispering profanities at the giant.

The other guy with them rolled his eyes at their antics, “Don’t mind them. They’re always like that.”

Taeyong nodded as he side eyed the two, slightly worried they might actually start brawling in the mall.

“Before I lose all of your attention, let me introduce myself.”

Taeyong’s head whipped back to look at the guy and apologized in embarrassment, “Ah, I’m so sorry.”

The guy shook his head and smiled politely, “Its alright, the name’s Yuta. Yuta Nakamoto. I’m on our school’s soccer team.”

Taeyong nodded and shook hands with Yuta just as Jaehyun and Johnny stopped fighting.

“Unbelievable, I was gonna introduce you.” Jaehyun had a look of utter betrayal on his face.

Yuta rolled his eyes again, “Like I’d want you to introduce me after how you did Johnny dirty like that.”

Jaehyun whined as Johnny cackled. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile widely at the antics of the three.

Jaehyun was quick though to turn his attention back onto Taeyong.

“Well, now that everyone’s been introduced. Why’re you out here alone?”

“Ah...,” Taeyong looked behind into the glass window, trying to pinpoint where Ten and Doyoung were, “I’m here with Ten and Doyoung actually.”

Jaehyun’s head turned to the side, “They just left you alone? That’s not exactly safe.”

Johnny and Yuta exchanged knowing looks at one another. Jaehyun really just told a 5’9” man that it’s not exactly safe for him to be by himself. If that wasn’t peak whipped culture already, their whole lives were a hoax.

“I can handle being by myself Jaehyun! It’s not a big deal, I actually chose not to go in because I tend to compulsively buy things. This time around I don’t want to spend money on anything so I’m just here to hang and talk.” Taeyong explained.

Jaehyun frowned, “But that’s not exactly fun...”

Taeyong smiled, “I’m with my best friends though so of course I’m having fun—“

“—This won’t do.” Jaehyun interrupted.

Now it was Taeyong’s turn to be confused, “Wha—, I don’t understand.”

“In other words,” Johnny spoke, “Jaehyun’s gonna whisk you away right now to go have more proper fun.”

Taeyong couldn’t even react or say anything as Jaehyun grabbed him, very softly so that he wouldn’t bruise, and ran off.

“Looks like things are about to get interesting...” Johnny muttered to himself.

—————————————————————

After another 15 minutes, Ten and Doyoung came out, expecting to see a whiny Taeyong. But to their confusion, utter shock, and mild concern, there was no Taeyong and no whining.

“Where the hell did that punk go?” Ten questioned to no one in particular.

“Oh my fucking god, we lost the kid.” Doyoung commented as his eyes scanned the areas around the store.

“Yo Ten!” Johnny called out to the two with Yuta in tow.

“Johnny!!” Ten waved excitedly and leapt into Johnny’s awaiting arms.

“What’re you doing here? Also have you seen Taeyong?” Ten asked.

“I’m here with Yuta and Jaehyun. Well Yuta and I were with Jaehyun. Speaking of Taeyong, Jaehyun dragged him off to go play and have more fun.”

Ten gasped and Doyoung’s eyes widened. They had both heard about how Jaehyun had apologized, but they were shocked to hear that the two were actually becoming friends.

“Enough about them,” Johnny pouted as he looked down at Ten, “Let’s have a date of our own~”

Ten giggled as the two began to walk away hand in hand. Doyoung groaned with Yuta as the two now had to tag along for the ride.

—————————————————————

“Wow that looks really nice on you Jaehyun!” Taeyong complimented the taller.

Jaehyun’s proportions really were no joke, he could literally look good in anything. Maybe even nothing at all.

Jaehyun blushed a little at the kind words and decided he was done trying on clothes, “How about you try some on Taeyong?”

“Eh?!” Taeyong squeaked as he shook his head furiously in a no.

“I can’t Jaehyun!! I’ll spend way too much and then cry when I go home all broke!”

Jaehyun laughed but then in all seriousness asked, “Wait, would you actually cry?”

Taeyong pouted as his cheeks reddened, “Maybe...”

Jaehyun laughed a little more before going back in the stall to change out, “Well if you aren’t gonna buy something for yourself, I can always buy something for you!”

“JAEHYUN!!!” Taeyong scolded.

Jaehyun laughed again for the umpteenth time that day, “Okay okay sweet cheeks, don’t get all riled up~ But really, if you want anything, let me know.”

Jaehyun flashed a brief smile at Taeyong before disappearing into the fitting room stall.

Taeyong let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Jaehyun had really just called him sweet cheeks. Holy fuck.

If Taeyong thought he couldn’t become anymore into the boy, he was wrong. It had only been 30 minutes for goodness sake since Jaehyun whisked him away to have some actual fun instead of waiting around.

He loved every freaking second.

Despite rarely talking, and that big fiasco a few days earlier, Jaehyun and Taeyong were hitting things off really well. There was virtually no awkwardness and they were very playful with one another.

To be quite honest, Taeyong was loving it all way too much. No matter what relationship he had with Jaehyun in the future, Taeyong knew he’d love it.

The man was proving to be quite the catcher and a gentleman.

“Alrighty,” Jaehyun announced, extending a hand out and cutting Taeyong’s thoughts short, “Shall we go?”

Taeyong nodded and grasped Jaehyun’s hand as the taller led the two to the cashier.

“I’m starting to get hungry, wanna grab something?”

As if thinking ahead of Taeyong, his stomach growled embarrassingly loud and Jaehyun’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Taeyong hunched over slightly, holding his stomach to try and stop its grumbling.

Jaehyun let his mouth close and then open again as he let out a chuckle, “Wow, well then, let’s get a move on to the food court!”

The two decided to eat Panda Express and they shared a dish of chow mein. 

“I’m stuffed now,” Jaehyun exclaimed as he rubbed his belly and stretched.

Taeyong nodded in agreement as he checked his phone for the time, “Same here. Oh wow...we spent 4 hours here haha.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he took out his phone to check himself, “Oh shit, we did haha.”

The pair laughed for a little before starting to clean up. It was nearing 4:30 and they needed to meet back up with their friends.

“It was really nice hanging out with you today Taeyong. Thanks for giving me a chance,” Jaehyun informed as he gave a soft smile to Taeyong.

Taeyong smiled back and replied, “Of course Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun took out his phone, and Taeyong thought he was going to give Johnny or Yuta a call to ask where they were. However, to his surprise, Jaehyun went into the camera app and looked up at Taeyong shyly.

“Um, if it’s okay with you, can we take a selfie? I’m hoping we can make this our first day as friends?”

Taeyong smiled and nodded, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. The shorter’s head rested gently on Jaehyun’s shoulder as they both beamed into the camera.

“3...2...1...”

CLICK

Jaehyun brought his arm down so the two could see better, “It turned out really good!”

“Yes!” Agreed Taeyong as he asked Jaehyun to send it to him.

“Oh then I’m gonna need your number sweet cheeks.”

Taeyong blushed, again with the sweet cheeks.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but the thought of Jaehyun calling Taeyong sweet cheeks in his husky, deep voice is literally so perfect to me 😫✨ I can just imagine it so bad lol so that’s why Taeyong is now sweet cheeks HAHA


	4. Reveals, Acknowledgement, & Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say Ten and Johnny are A+ certified shippers of Jaeyong 😤

“You sly fox, I can’t believe you ditched us and went on a date with our school’s star quarterback,” Ten teased.

Taeyong huffed in annoyance and half-heartedly glared at the short male.

“First of all it wasn’t a date—“

“—Tell me that when there isn’t a selfie of you and Jaehyun all cozied up together posted on his PUBLIC Instagram account with half a million followers,” Ten interrupted with a smirk.

Taeyong fully glared at Ten this time, “This is why I hate you.”

“Touché,” Ten remarked.

“Secondly, a little birdie told me you and Johnny are officially dating now. So looks like I’m not the only sly fox here,” Taeyong fired back.

Doyoung snorted into his hand as Ten whirled his head to him with a look of absolute betrayal.

“DOYOUNG!!! I thought I told you to keep it a secret till after I mess with Tae a little!!”

Doyoung couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing really hard, “BUAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

Ten pouted and mumbled, “Not funny...” 

Taeyong laughed too and the three went back and forth bickering and teasing one another.

—————————————————————

“You ready babe?” Ten called out to Johnny as he heard a door shut upstairs.

Ten was currently at Johnny’s place, waiting for the older to be done so they could go out on their first official date as a couple.

“Yeah! Just give me one more second, I’m gonna call Jaehyun so that he can babysit Donghyuck.”

Ten’s ears twitched and he rapidly scrambled off the couch and up the stairs. He quickly snatched Johnny’s phone and looked up at his boyfriend with a mischievous smirk.

“I have a better idea~” Ten sang.

“And what would that be princess?”

Ten beamed, “Glad you asked...”

—————————————————————

“Thank you both so much for agreeing to babysit Donghyuck! I should be back around 9 or 10 in the evening after dropping off Ten back at his house!”

Ten waved as Johnny quickly shouted another thank you behind him as the front door slammed shut.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were so perplexed and confused. Neither one of them knew the other was going to be babysitting Donghyuck as well.

“Well, looks like we meet again sweet cheeks.” Jaehyun started as he smiled down at Taeyong.

Taeyong blushed and giggled, “Looks like we do Prince Charming.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the usage of a pet name back. He never pegged someone like Taeyong to act like that, but then again, it was wrong of him to assume in the first place.

“Wow, smooth.” Jaehyun muttered.

All of a sudden, a small voice called out to Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun hyung?”

Jaehyun and Taeyong turned around to see a just awoken Donghyuck. For a five year old, Donghyuck was quite small and petite. Despite also being a male, his pretty tanned skin and facial features made him appear a little feminine too.

Taeyong cooed at the little boy and could totally picture Johnny doting on and spoiling him.

“Hey buddy! Did you have a good sleep?” Jaehyun asked as he opened his arms.

Instead of running to Jaehyun though, Donghyuck surprisingly ran to Taeyong and hugged one of his legs tightly.

“Ah?!” Taeyong squeaked out.

Jaehyun looked at Donghyuck, mildly hurt and shocked that Donghyuck had ignored him.

Donghyuck shyly looked at Jaehyun from behind Taeyong’s leg.

“Well I get you just woke up Hyuck, but you should be more careful about going up and hugging people you don’t know.”

Donghyuck mushed his face into Taeyong’s leg and refused to listen or talk to Jaehyun. It was as if the five year old didn’t even know Jaehyun despite just calling his name earlier.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it Jaehyun.” Taeyong reassured as he gently pried Donghyuck away and squatted down.

“Hello! My name’s Taeyong, you can either call me Tae Tae or Tae hyung! What’s your name?”

Donghyuck’s head was aimed towards the ground but his adorable round eyes were looking straight at Taeyong.

“Donghyuck.”

Taeyong smiled gently at the little boy and hummed softly in acknowledgement.

“That’s a very nice name you have! Is it okay if I call you Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck nodded slowly as he gripped the hem of his pajama shirt.

“Yay!” Taeyong said as he glanced over at a grinning Jaehyun.

Jaehyun just witnessed some peak husband material. Wait a minute. What? Jaehyun’s smile faltered as he rethought what just went on in his head.

Had he really just thought of Taeyong as a husband?

Jaehyun was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Donghyuck raise his arms and make grabby hands at Taeyong.

Taeyong chuckled and hoisted the boy up into his arms. Jaehyun almost let out a coo at the sight. It was too cute having Donghyuck all snuggled up into Taeyong’s arms.

“You’re really good with kids Tae.”

The younger laughed at Jaehyun’s dazed face, “Well I love kids, I hope one day I can adopt some of my own.”

Jaehyun nodded before pausing again, “Wait, adopting?”

Taeyong stopped and cursed at himself mentally. He hadn’t meant to rat himself out like that, and so suddenly too, but it had happened. He turned back around and saw that Jaehyun was determined to see through any lie Taeyong might say.

With a heavy sigh, Taeyong spoke again, “Can we get Donghyuck changed first? I’ll explain afterwards.”

Jaehyun squinted slightly at Taeyong, pondered for a moment, and then nodded as they headed to Donghyuck’s room to get him changed.

—————————————————————

“So, care to tell me what you mean by adopt?” Jaehyun finally asked.

For about 4 hours, the older had completely forgotten, Donghyuck took up so much time and attention that he totally forgot. However one good thing was that the little rascal had finally acknowledged Jaehyun and played with him a lot.

Now though, Taeyong and Jaehyun sat on the couch in the living room, the sound of the TV seemed to now serve as white noise. Donghyuck was up in his room taking an afternoon nap.

“Well, to put it simply and bluntly, I’m gay.” Taeyong stated.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened in surprise as Taeyong looked down, almost ashamed and scared. He was scared, other than Ten and Doyoung, Taeyong had never come out to anyone. His parents actually said he was gay before Taeyong even knew, and thankfully they were very open and supportive.

“I know you might be shocked but I hope this doesn’t change anyth—“

“—Of course it doesn’t change anything!” Jaehyun stated as a matter of factly.

Jaehyun turned slightly so his body was facing Taeyong too. He gently grasped Taeyong’s hand in one hand while the other went under his chin to life his face up.

“Look at me Tae, you’re still the wonderful friend I’ve gotten to know in such a short amount of time. To make you feel better I can tell you a secret of mine as well.”

Taeyong sniffled as his eyes slowly teared up, how could Jaehyun be even more sweeter than he already was? The man was really an angel, nothing like that day when the whole incident took place.

“I haven’t told this to anyone. Some of my friends have hunches, but I haven’t confirmed it to them yet. I’m not gay like you are, but I’m bisexual” Jaehyun confessed.

“You...Jung Jaehyun. Star quarterback of our school, who has tons of ladies lined up for you. Could live a relatively normal life with a woman, and you’re bisexual?” Taeyong said out loud in disbelief.

Jaehyun chuckled a little, “Well believe me, I thought I was straight, but this and that happened not too long ago. So I just realized recently what my actual sexuality is.”

Taeyong made his mouth shape into a silent oh, tears and sniffles were no longer evident from the younger.

“Anyway,” Jaehyun continued, “Are you okay now sweet cheeks? Even if I wasn’t bisexual, know that whatever your sexuality is, it isn’t a sin and I would still accept you for who you are.”

Taeyong was now blushing, again from that gosh darn pet name, “Gosh do you even know what that does to me?” Taeyong had meant to say that in his head as he rubbed his face in agony.

However, after he finished rubbing his face, Jaehyun was just staring at the younger in shock.

“Wha-what did you just say?”

Taeyong’s eyes almost jumped out of their sockets, inside his head, he was freaking out. On the outside though, Taeyong was fighting down another blush but failing miserably.

“Ah, it’s getting a little hot, let me go turn on the AC” Taeyong gestured as he fanned himself. Trying to play off the blush as heat caused.

Jaehyun wasn’t having it though and grabbed Taeyong before he could leave.

“No, tell me, are you uncomfortable when I call you sweet cheeks? I’m sorry, I’ll stop—“

“—DON’T STOP!” Taeyong suddenly shouted.

Jaehyun’s mouth shut so fast and his eyes were blown wide at the outburst.

“I-I mean, I like it...” Taeyong whispered the last part very quietly before zooming away to turn on the AC.

Jaehyun kept his eyes trained on Taeyong’s back, stunned at all of the things being revealed so rapidly. He couldn’t help but smile though and feel another flutter of his heart.

—————————————————————

“Can you go wake up Hyuck from his nap Jae? I can’t do it since I have to keep an eye on the food.” Taeyong called from the kitchen.

A delicious smell was circulating throughout the house as Taeyong was frying up some katsudon with cheese inside.

Jaehyun peaked his head into the kitchen and almost drooled at the tantalizing smell that seemed to be even stronger now.

“On it sweet cheeks, also, dinner smells really good, can’t wait~” Jaehyun winked as he disappeared up the stairs to get Donghyuck up.

Taeyong snorted and shook his head with a large smile plastered on his face. 

“Up we go buddy!!! Zoooommmmm!!!!” Taeyong heard Jaehyun shout as loud heavy footsteps rapidly came down the stairs.

Taeyong’s head turned towards the stairway as he caught sight of Jaehyun carefully running down the stairs with Donghyuck in his arms. Well...however carefully you’d consider running down the stairs to be.

Donghyuck was shrieking and squealing in happiness as Jaehyun lifted him up above his head and began spinning. Taeyong watched fondly as Donghyuck began laughing as Jaehyun made funny faces while spinning them around.

“You two be careful now! Jaehyun be careful spinning around like that with Hyuck in your hands!” Taeyong yelled out from the kitchen.

Jaehyun stopped twirling him and Donghyuck around at the sound of Taeyong’s warning.

“Don’t worry Taeyong, I’m strong and trained for this kinda stuff” Jaehyun reassured as he carried Donghyuck in one arm and flexed his free arm at Taeyong.

Taeyong jokingly squinted and put a hand up to his forehead, making it seem like he couldn’t see Jaehyun’s buff arm.

Jaehyun made a fake expression of disbelief and hurt before deciding to play along and go to the kitchen.

“Now you wanna play the ‘I’m blind trick?’” Jaehyun asked as he once again showed Taeyong his muscled arm.

Laughing, Taeyong shook his head, “No no~ I wouldn’t do that to you ever Prince Charming~”

Jaehyun snorted at the obvious sarcasm and Donghyuck just stayed secure in Jaehyun’s other arm with a big smile. Taeyong went away from the fryer for a little bit to squish Donghyuck’s cheeks gently.

“Aigoo, how was your nap Hyuckie?” Taeyong cooed as the five year old giggled at Taeyong’s warm fingers pulling softly at his chubby cheeks.

“Good Tae hyung!!” Donghyuck squealed out as Taeyong went to quickly tickle his cute tummy.

“That’s good! Did you dream about anything interesting?” Taeyong continued as Jaehyun rested his free hand on Taeyong’s lower back.

Taeyong almost froze up, but decided to just play it cool and not say anything. Instead, he focused his attention and grabbed Donghyuck into his own arms as the boy began blabbing about his dream.

“Yes!! I dreamed that I was in Cars and that I was in the race with Lightning! And we were both vrooming and zooming and...”

Donghyuck continued his story as Taeyong leaned into Jaehyun slightly. The two stood side by side as they listened attentively to the little boy, who was loving all of the attention.

Taeyong sadly had to pull away to finish prepping dinner, so he placed Donghyuck back into Jaehyun’s arms.

“Sorry Hyuckie, I have to finish making dinner, why don’t you finish telling Jaehyunie about your dream and you can fill me in with the rest while we eat?” Taeyong asked.

Donghyuck pouted but nodded as Taeyong beamed at how good Donghyuck was being.

“Thank you,” Taeyong praised as he left a small kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek.

Jaehyun was smiling fondly at the sight, his hand still placed on Taeyong’s back.

“Do I get one?” Jaehyun jokingly questioned, not really expecting Taeyong to give him one.

However to his utter surprise yet extreme liking, Taeyong blushed but gave him a kiss to the cheek as well.

“There,” Taeyong exclaimed in slight embarrassment, “Now go to the living room and let Hyuck finish his story!”

Taeyong softly but forcefully removed Jaehyun’s hand from behind him and gently shoved him out of the kitchen.

“Wow, thank you sweet cheeks!” Jaehyun yelled out as he sat down with Donghyuck on the couch.

Taeyong’s face erupted into a hot red color and he turned back to the fryer. He really just kissed his crush on the cheek...AND TOTALLY LOVED IT.

“Oh my god...” Taeyong mumbled to himself as he could almost feel steam coming out of his head.

Jaehyun sat with a huge smile on his face and a fast, pounding heart. He listened to the rest of Donghyuck’s story, but his mind was slightly elsewhere, still not over the fact that Taeyong had actually given him a kiss.

The pink haired angel had actually given him a kiss. Dear lord the shorter male was going to be the death of him.

After about 15 more minutes, Taeyong was done setting up the dining table and called everyone down to eat.

“Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” Jaehyun responded as he lifted Donghyuck up to sit at the table to begin dinner.

“Wahhhh...” Donghyuck awed at the food laid out on the table. His cute little mouth dropped open at the sight and smell of the pork cutlet bowls.

Taeyong giggled as Donghyuck couldn’t take his eyes off the food.

“Are you good with eating this Hyuckie?” Jaehyun asked as he too was mesmerized by the wonderful food laid out.

Donghyuck vigorously nodded his head as Jaehyun lowered him into his seat at the dining table.

“I hope you enjoy it Hyuckie! You too Jaehyun!” Taeyong added.

Jaehyun grinned, showing his charming dimples, “Oh we will, won’t we Hyuck?”

Donghyuck nodded crazily again and went to grab his training chopsticks.

“Ah ah!” Jaehyun stopped Donghyuck.

“What do we say before eating Hyuck?”

Taeyong couldn’t help but swoon a little more as Jaehyun reminded Donghyuck about table manners. Not only could he play with kids well, but he knew how to discipline.

“Oh sorry Jae hyung,” Donghyuck apologized and clasped his hands together in front of his face, “thank you for the food.”

Jaehyun beamed down at Donghyuck as Taeyong followed with an equally enthusiastic smile, “Very good Hyuckie.”

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong did the same and everyone began eating. Dinner was filled with laughter and fun as Donghyuck talked animatedly about all sorts of things.

Taeyong enjoyed listening to the boy speak and couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to have a kid someday.

Jaehyun was smiling really hard at Taeyong’s loving expression towards Donghyuck. He’d never seen anyone at their age look so happily at such an energetic kid like Donghyuck. It was nice to say the least, considering that most people would’ve been annoyed or not paying attention.

“Alrighty, everyone’s done?” Taeyong questioned as he got up to do the dishes.

Jaehyun stopped him and grabbed the dirty dishes from Taeyong, “Nope, I’ll do the dishes, you go hang with Donghyuck in the living room.”

Taeyong pouted as Jaehyun swiftly stacked all the empty dishes and sped over to the kitchen sink.

“Hmph, not fair,” Taeyong complained but that was about as far as his sulking went.

Donghyuck made a move to try and get off the seat himself but the chair began to dangerously teeter.

Taeyong rushed around the table and hoisted Donghyuck up quickly into one arm while the other balanced the chair.

“Oopsies, let’s be a little more careful okay Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck nodded with a hand in front of his mouth while the other hand dangled behind Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Sorry...” Taeyong could see that Donghyuck was really apologetic and he smiled fondly at the little boy.

“I’m worried that you could’ve hurt yourself baby, so let me know if you need help with anything okay?”

Donghyuck’s head perked up at being called baby and he got a little shy.

“Oh? You like me calling you baby?” Taeyong asked gently.

Donghyuck nodded as he shoved his head into Taeyong’s neck, the heat from Donghyuck’s blush evident against the skin of his neck.

“Aw, okay then let’s go wash up now hm?”

Donghyuck nodded again as his face stayed buried in the pink haired male’s neck.

Taeyong laughed a little and kissed Donghyuck on the top of his head before he carried Donghyuck over to the bathroom. 

—————————————————————

“I WON!!!” Donghyuck squealed out as he jumped excitedly on the floor in front of the TV.

Currently, the three of them were on the floor in the living room playing a game which Donghyuck kept winning at. Embarrassingly enough, Taeyong and Jaehyun were really trying but the boy was just too good.

“Ahhhh, we lost again,” Jaehyun pouted as he looked at Taeyong with playful sad eyes.

“Haha, you’re a master at this game baby! Good job!” Taeyong complimented.

Earlier Jaehyun was mildly shocked when he heard Taeyong call Donghyuck baby. Johnny was actually the only one who could call Donghyuck that without being screamed at.

“He must really like you,” Jaehyun had commented making Taeyong blush shyly.

Back to the present, a big yawn released itself from Donghyuck’s tiny mouth. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes as he yawned a second time.

Jaehyun and Taeyong noticed and took note that it was probably time for Donghyuck to go to bed.

“You tired buddy? Looks like it’s bedtime now huh?” Jaehyun asked as he lifted Donghyuck into his lap.

Taeyong checked the time and sure enough, it was 8 o’clock sharp.

“No...I’m not sleepy,” Donghyuck denied as he yawned again, totally contradicting the words that just came from his mouth.

Jaehyun chuckled, “Sorry buddy, you don’t sound very awake anymore.”

Taeyong chimed in and reasoned with Donghyuck, “Hyuckie, it’s 8 so you have to go to bed now.”

Donghyuck pouted and looked up at Taeyong with puppy eyes. Taeyong flinched and almost caved, but Johnny said they needed to have Donghyuck in bed by 8.

“I’m sorry baby, but Johnny wants you in bed now.”

Donghyuck began tearing up, his bottom lip began trembling, and Taeyong immediately removed him from Jaehyun’s arms into his own.

“Oh shhhh baby, shhhh,” Taeyong stroked Donghyuck’s head as the boy began crying really hard.

Jaehyun’s eyes were wide in shock, “Hyuckie what’s wrong?”

Jaehyun got up and grabbed him back from Taeyong, walking over to sit on the couch.

Taeyong got up too and sat right up against the older and looked at Donghyuck worriedly. Jaehyun rubbed Donghyuck’s back trying to soothe the cries of the five year old.

For about 10 minutes Donghyuck cried, and once he stopped, Taeyong asked him what was wrong.

“What’s wrong baby? Why don’t you want to sleep even though you’re tired?”

Donghyuck sniffled and shook his head. Taeyong sighed and looked at Jaehyun for some help. Jaehyun nodded and gently coaxed Donghyuck to lift his head for them to see.

Taeyong grabbed some tissues from the stand next to the couch and began dabbing Donghyuck’s wet eyes and cheeks. Jaehyun wiggled an arm around Taeyong’s waist which led the younger to lean in more against him.

“You need to tell us what’s wrong Hyuckie,” Jaehyun said firmly yet softly.

Donghyuck looked at Jaehyun in the eyes before doing the same to Taeyong. He sniffled a bit more before speaking in a heartbreaking tone.

“I-I don’t w-want you a-and Tae hyung t-to leave...” Donghyuck stated as more tears collected in his eyes at the mere thought again.

Taeyong’s heart clenched and he caressed the boy’s cheek gently. Jaehyun’s hand gripped Taeyong’s waist a little tighter as he also had a small pained expression on his face.

“Oh baby, we don’t want to go either,” Taeyong informed as he and Jaehyun shared looks of sadness.

“But hey, let me tell you this,” Taeyong continued, “We can come visit you anytime you want okay? Just ask your brother and he can let us know!”

Taeyong rubbed his thumb across Donghyuck’s tanned cheek bones in a comforting manner.

His neck began to hurt from the angle he was in, so Taeyong rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun also laid his head on Taeyong’s, and unbeknownst to one another, their hearts were fluttering like crazy.

Donghyuck began to calm down as he took in what Taeyong had suggested. He slowly nodded and began smiling a little.

Taeyong and Jaehyun smiled back and Donghyuck gripped Jaehyun’s shirt tightly. Still not really wanting to sleep and then wake up tomorrow to find them gone.

“You have to sleep now though baby,” Taeyong told him, “If you don’t sleep you won’t grow big.”

Donghyuck nodded as he rested his head against Jaehyun’s buff chest. Taeyong rested his hand on Donghyuck’s arm and rubbed it softly, coaxing the boy into dreamland.

Jaehyun’s hand on the younger’s waist instinctively began rubbing circles as a way to also calm Taeyong’s nerves.

Slowly, Donghyuck’s eyelids began getting heavier and his grip on Jaehyun’s shirt loosened until it dropped.

Taeyong carefully moved away, getting up so that Jaehyun could get up as well. Jaehyun tried not to sulk or be upset at the loss of the other’s warmth and focused on getting Donghyuck into bed without waking him.

Jaehyun walked ahead while Taeyong trailed behind as they headed upstairs to Donghyuck’s room. They entered his bedroom quietly and paused as Donghyuck stirred a little in Jaehyun’s arms.

Jaehyun waited for a little longer after Donghyuck stilled before he lowered the sleeping boy into his racecar bed.

Taeyong moved around Jaehyun to kneel near Donghyuck’s head. He carefully extended a hand out and stroked Donghyuck’s head.

Jaehyun crouched down as well and looked at Donghyuck’s peaceful face with a fond expression. The two stayed kneeling next to the bed, making sure Donghyuck was deep in sleep and all tucked in before getting up.

Taeyong left a feather light kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead as Jaehyun was already at the doorframe waiting for him. Jaehyun moved to the side as Taeyong exited and closed the door quietly.

“Wanna watch some TV till Johnny gets back?” Jaehyun suggested.

Taeyong nodded as Jaehyun headed downstairs and he followed.

—————————————————————

The hour was reaching 9:30 when the doorbell suddenly rang. Taeyong got up immediately to open the door but sadly didn’t quite make it. Due to the sudden action of getting up, Taeyong’s natural clumsiness kicked in and he fell on top of Jaehyun who had been sitting next to him on the couch.

Jaehyun reflexively caught Taeyong with his strong arms and Taeyong looked up into his eyes after steadying himself.

The two stayed staring at each other, both not wanting to leave this moment. Since that was the case, Jaehyun and Taeyong took this as a chance to admire each other’s features.

Taeyong felt a small blush form on his cheeks as he gazed at Jaehyun’s strikingly handsome face. His high, straight nose, strong eyebrows, small yet plump lips, crazy cute dimples, and deep brown eyes made Taeyong’s heart thump like crazy.

Jaehyun himself felt a small blush fight it’s way on to his own cheeks. Taeyong was literally a work of art, Jaehyun dare say. His big Bambi eyes, strong nose and eyebrows, thin lips, and his one little dimple on the right side of his face made Jaehyun’s heart beat like crazy too.

Maybe, just maybe Jaehyun might like Taeyong more than platonically.

Suddenly, the two were broken out of their thoughts when the front door swung open and Johnny came barreling through.

Taeyong scrambled to get off of Jaehyun but failed miserably. He fell over again and Jaehyun just grabbed him and placed the younger in his lap.

Johnny caught sight of the whole thing and paused as he made eye contact with the two men.

“Should I have stayed with Ten a little longer?” Johnny asked as he questioned the position the two were in with his eyebrows.

Taeyong was so horrified and embarrassed that he quickly got off of Jaehyun’s lap and quickly ran to get his things.

“Look at the time! I have to go haha, bye!”

Taeyong didn’t give Jaehyun a chance to say anything and Johnny barely got out a thank you before the pink haired male was gone.

Johnny closed and locked the door before turning to Jaehyun with an apologetic face.

“Sorry...”

Jaehyun laughed a little, “It’s fine John, but I think you and Lucas are right. I’m not straight, I’m bisexual.”

Johnny gaped at the sudden confession but quickly recovered and sat next to Jaehyun on the couch.

“Well then, welcome to the club Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun chuckled before getting a little serious, “Hyung, I think I may have a pretty big crush on someone...”

Johnny grinned widely, “I know.”

“YOU KNOW?!”

“SH! Donghyuck!” Johnny scolded.

“Weren’t you the one who literally rang the doorbell at 9 freaking 30 at night? Also you have keys so why the fuck did you ring the doorbell?” Jaehyun questioned 

A laugh left the older’s lips as he shook his head in dismissal, “Ah I had thought I’d forgotten my house keys but I was wrong. However I guess I should’ve taken longer to look for them haha.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “Whatever, anyway sorry for that little outburst, but am I really that obvious?”

Johnny snickered and snorted, “You’ve been obvious since day one man.”

Jaehyun groaned.

He had a huge crush on the one and only Lee Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Jaehyunie has a crushhhhh~~~


	5. CIF Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t actually know in depth what the rules are and how the scoring goes for football LOL. So please excuse my lack of detail there in this chapter 😣

“What’s popping everyone?~” Johnny asked loudly as he plopped into the empty seat next to Ten.

He quickly turned his face to give Ten a quick peck on the lips before turning back to face everyone. Taeyong smiled at the cute couple while Doyoung looked like he wanted to barf.

“Could be better if y’all weren’t so lovey dovey...” Doyoung commented in mild disgust.

Taeyong smacked Doyoung and scolded him just as Yuta and Jaehyun came over.

“You shut your foul mouth!”

Jaehyun slid in next to Taeyong while Yuta took his seat next to Doyoung. 

“Hey hey,” Jaehyun greeted as he slung an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.

Taeyong smiled and greeted him back as the other four looked at the pair with knowing eyes. It had been about 2 months since Jaehyun and Taeyong had become friends. And a little less than that when Johnny, Yuta, and Jaehyun began hanging out the Taeyong and his group at lunch.

“It’s officially December and I can’t wait for winter break my friends~” Johnny began.

Yuta clapped happily, “I’ve been waiting and it’s finally almost here!!”

Doyoung snorted earning him another smack from Taeyong.

“Ow! Jaehyun! Tell Taeyong to stop abusing me!” Doyoung sulked as he rubbed his arm once again.

Taeyong turned his head away from Doyoung, “Hmph! You deserve it cause you’re a bully!”

Jaehyun just laughed as well as the others at the two’s Tom and Jerry antics, “You two are so funny.”

Lunch went on with lots of chatter and laughter. When lunch was about to end, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong out of the group conversation to ask him something.

“Sorry but I have a quick question sweet cheeks.”

Taeyong by now was used to the nickname and playfully shot back, “Well then ask away Prince Charming!”

Jaehyun grinned as his arm fell down to Taeyong’s waist, “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the CIF finals football game next week?”

Taeyong paused and looked at Jaehyun with confusion.

“Woah uh, I don’t know Jae...you know I don’t go to events like that.”

Jaehyun pouted and leaned in a little closer, as if getting ready to beg if necessary, “I know I know but it’d be really nice if you could come and watch. You know, for support and all.”

Taeyong gave a small apologetic smile, “I’m sorry Jaehyun, I’m just not sure, and I also don’t want any of your fangirls messing with me.”

“They won’t bother you,” Jaehyun said sternly, “Yuta, Doyoung, and Ten will be with you. And if they somehow do bother you, I’ll deal with it myself.”

Taeyong’s heart beat irregularly at Jaehyun’s protectiveness. He felt his heart clench slightly and a steady blush made its way up his cheeks.

Jaehyun smiled softly and reassuringly, “You’ll be safe, so will you please go? I promise it’ll be really fun!”

Taeyong pondered for a little and his eyes looked at the table as he thought about it. When he looked back up at Jaehyun, the older had his puppy eye mode on, determined to convince Taeyong to go.

“Oh I don’t know...” Taeyong jokingly said as he playfully turned his head away from Jaehyun.

The man pouted and cupped Taeyong’s face with one hand, turning it to face him.

“For me please?” Jaehyun pleaded as he again used puppy eyes and a small, adorable pout.

Taeyong caved and nodded as he blushed a pretty shade of red. Jaehyun whooped in happiness and squished Taeyong into a hug.

“Hurray!!!”

Taeyong rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at the charming, joyful grin on Jaehyun’s face.

—————————————————————

Today was the big day.

Once school let out for the weekend, everyone was scrambling to their cars or the school bus to hurry up and head home. Many people were already looking game ready with school colors on their clothes and matching face paint as they sped off to drop their things quickly at home and get their butts over to the stadium.

Ten, Doyoung, and Yuta quickly yanked Taeyong with them and headed straight to the stadium instead of home. The drive would be about an hour before they reached the ginormous stadium set to be where the CIF finals were taking place.

“I’m so pumped,” Yuta exclaimed from his place in the passenger seat.

Doyoung snorted from behind the steering wheel, “Pumped to see them win or lose?”

Yuta rolled his eyes as Ten made a sound of disbelief.

“You’re seriously asking that Doyoung?! Of course we want our school to win!” Ten triumphantly said.

As the three continued to playfully bicker and talk during the car ride, Taeyong stared out the window in contemplation.

His mind drifted to thoughts of the one and only Jung Jaehyun. All of today he hadn’t seen his crush and friend because the football team had to leave right before school started. Taeyong was visibly sad yesterday when Jaehyun said he wouldn’t be able to see him till the game.

Doyoung noticed that Taeyong was being abnormally quiet and decided to engage him into the conversation.

“Hey Taeyong, you wanna maybe join our convo for a bit?” Doyoung suggested as he looked at the younger through the rear view mirror.

Taeyong’s head perked up at the mention of his name but a dazed look stayed glued on his face.

“Hm?”

Ten smiled with a knowing look on his face, “Lover boy here’s just missing his other half~”

Yuta smirked as Doyoung chuckled a little, “Oop, true that.”

Taeyong crinkled his nose and half heartedly shoved Ten into the car door, “Knock it off, you’re a lover boy yourself, today you went on and on about how much you missed Johnny.”

Ten blushed and pretended he didn’t hear anything, “Blah blah blah, I didn’t hear anything!!”

Taeyong began laughing, a smile now plastered on his face. Doyoung and Yuta smiled seeing Taeyong in a better mood.

“Yeah, that’s right, Ten wouldn’t stop bitching and moaning to me in math about how Johnny couldn’t even respond to his texts because he had to practice before the game,” Yuta chimed in.

Ten pouted furiously and stuck his tongue out at Yuta, “Well I’m sorry you sore loser!”

Taeyong giggled at Ten’s displeasure, “I could see Yuta’s ‘I’m so done’ face from across the classroom! Ten just kept blabbing on and on and poor Yuta just sat there and took it all in!”

Doyoung was breaking down in hard laughter as his grip on the steering wheel got tighter and tighter the more he wheezed.

“YAH!!! LEE TAEYONG COME HERE!!!” Ten yelled as he reached out to pinch and pull at Taeyong’s ear.

The younger pressed his body against the car door as Ten failed to grab him. 

“LOL YOU CAN’T REACH ME WITHOUT UNBUCKLING!!” Taeyong shouted back with a snicker.

Ten gave a murderous glare to Taeyong as Yuta turned around in his seat from up front to witness everything.

Doyoung whined and pouted, “Gosh darn it, why’d I decide to drive today. I want to witness shit go down too!”

Yuta quietly got his phone out and began recording the ordeal.

“TRY. ME. BIAAAAAAATCHHHHH!!!!” Ten emphasized and screamed as he went to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Doyoung then started shouting, keeping his eyes on the road, “HEY DON’T DO THAT TEN!!”

Yuta was cackling and howling with laughter, the phone shaking horrifically in his hand at the utter chaos he was filming.

“YOU CAN’T STOP ME!!!” Ten fired back.

Taeyong screeched as Ten flung himself onto Taeyong. Doyoung was shouting at them to calm themselves while Yuta was having a laughing fit over it all.

Eventually Doyoung gave up as Taeyong and Ten cat fought in the backseats.

“Geez, at least you’re happy now.”

—————————————————————

“Oh fuck I can’t go back there with you Ten.”

Ten gave an exasperated look at Taeyong as his poor arm began to hurt from staying extended out for a while, still waiting for Taeyong to grab it.

“Taeyong. Now I’m no longer asking, I’m telling you to get your ass next to me and come with me to the tunnel.”

Taeyong sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The shorter male looked like he wasn’t going to budge, and Taeyong didn’t want him to miss seeing Johnny right before the game.

“Okay okay fine, I’ll g—WOAH!!!”

Taeyong lurched forward as Ten grabbed him and started running away down the stairs towards the tunnel where all of the football players would run out from.

“—AWESOME LET’S GO!!”

Taeyong glanced back at Yuta and Doyoung who gave them a thumbs up that they had four seats and he focused his attention back on heading to Johnny with Ten.

“LET’S GO JAGUARS!!!”

Taeyong winced at the football team’s defeaning chant. There were at least 30 boys on the team and Taeyong felt like he’d faint from how crowded it was in the small tunnel.

Ten spotted Johnny and Jaehyun at the very front of the line and dragged Taeyong quickly to them.

“JOHNNY!!!” Ten screamed as loud as he could, letting go of Taeyong’s hand in the process. All of the chatter in the stands and in the tunnel made it hard to hear even themselves.

Johnny thankfully heard though and opened his arms for Ten to jump in.

“TEN!!” Johnny yelled happily as he twirled them around a little before setting Ten down.

Taeyong had stopped to watch the sweet little reunion and then suddenly he felt a piercing stare. He looked and saw Jaehyun gazing at him with a nervous, soft smile. When they locked eyes, Jaehyun shyly opened his arms for a hug which Taeyong gladly accepted.

“I missed you today sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun stated as the two pulled apart slightly to look at each other.

Taeyong smiled shyly and replied, “I missed you today too Jae...”

Jaehyun rocked them a little as he let out a shaky sigh. Taeyong let a small frown show on his face as he began fretting over the taller.

“What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well? Nervous?” Taeyong fired question after question at Jaehyun making the older male laugh a little.

“I’m feeling fine Tae, just really nervous. There’s so many people here and I really need to play my best for the team,” Jaehyun let out, stress lines visible on his handsome face.

Taeyong reached up to caress Jaehyun’s face softly, trying to smooth out the creases on his face. Particularly placing his fingers in between Jaehyun’s eyebrows to work out the small wrinkles there.

“You’ll do great as always Jaehyun,” Taeyong reassured, “Deep breaths for me.”

Jaehyun shakily inhaled and exhaled as he stared into Taeyong’s eyes. He could feel Johnny and Ten staring at them but he chose to ignore them. Channeling in and focusing on Taeyong, the pink haired male he’d grown to love.

“You’ll do amazing.”

“I’m very proud of how far you’ve come.”

“Show them some Jaguar pride.”

“I’m here for you.”

Jaehyun’s breathing steadied and Taeyong gave a gentle, loving smile. Taeyong’s thumbs now caressed the taller’s cheeks and Jaehyun smiled.

All of the nerves and jitters were now gone, and it was all thanks to Taeyong. He silently thanked Ten for convincing Taeyong to come down with him.

“Tae, if we win, I have something I want to ask you after the game,” Jaehyun informed.

Taeyong’s eyes widened a bit as the announcers began to start the opening of the game. The couch began yelling at the boys to get ready to run out, and Taeyong knew he had to quickly respond.

With a nod of his head, Taeyong acknowledged Jaehyun’s condition. He whispered a good luck as the older pressed a lingering kiss on his temple before running out onto the field.

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun’s back in shock, his fingers delicately placing themselves on his temple, as if to protect and treasure the area.

As more football players ran past, Ten smacked Taeyong on the back, grabbing his attention.

“LET’S GO BACK TO YUTA AND DOYOUNG!” Ten shouted with all his might so that Taeyong could hear him over all of the cheers and screams from parents, siblings, and students.

Taeyong nodded and gave a thumbs up as Ten grabbed him and ran.

—————————————————————

“LOOK HERE GUYS!!” Yuta yelled loudly to get the other three’s attention.

Yuta held his phone high and everyone posed for a selfie. After a couple seconds, Yuta lowered his phone and put up a thumbs up.

The game was an experience, so to say from Taeyong. He had never been to someplace so crowded, so loud, and so tension filled. Even though it was overwhelming, Taeyong actually found himself enjoying the football game.

Whether it was because Jaehyun was playing, or because he was with friends, or because of all of the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he’d never know. What Taeyong did know was that he was really curious about what question Jaehyun wanted to ask him.

He was nervous, if they didn’t win, Jaehyun probably wouldn’t ask whatever he was going to ask. Taeyong wanted to know what it was, and for some reason, he had a good feeling about it.

“The stadium is super lively tonight. This game is very close, the Jaguars are slightly ahead by 5 points right now with 10 minutes left on the clock,” One of the announcers stated.

Taeyong nervously looked at the scoreboard and then back at the game. He could see both teams were very visibly tired yet still fighting hard to win, and he couldn’t even imagine playing such a hard and long sport.

“Shit this game is super close. I really hope our school wins...” Yuta muttered as he snacked on popcorn anxiously.

Doyoung nodded in agreement as well as Ten and Taeyong. The clock now read five minutes. Taeyong could feel a rush of adrenaline flow through him as he slowly began getting out of his seat.

Other people as well as his friends also began standing as the anticipation and anxiousness rose to new heights. 

“Please please please!” Taeyong prayed as he saw Jaehyun catch the football and begin running across the field.

30 seconds left.

“30 seconds left everyone!!! Will Jung Jaehyun from the Jaguars make this touchdown?!”

Taeyong gnawed on his fingernails as he watched Jaehyun run across the long field past players on the opposing team. The air was stifling with tension and Taeyong felt like he was suffocating slightly.

“Now for the countdown everyone!! 10!”

Jaehyun pivoted on his right heel to avoid getting tackled. He was determined to get this touchdown so that his school would win.

“9!”

He was further driven to win to make Taeyong proud.

“8!” 

The sweet angel he had grown to know and love as more than just a friend.

“7!” 

Jaehyun tumbled a little after a close tackle but rapidly kept running towards the touchdown line.

“6!”

His lungs were screaming for air. For Jaehyun to slow down and breath.

“5!”

But he couldn’t, he had to win.

“4!”

The sight of the touchdown line was mere feet away.

“3!”

He could now see and visualize his team being handed the trophy. Whooping and crying in happiness.

“2!” 

Suddenly, an opponent was hot on Jaehyun’s heels. But no. Not today.

“1!”

He would win and make Lee Taeyong his after the game. Mine.

Jaehyun lunged forward and made one of the most epic touchdowns in high school history. The crowd went berserk as the buzzer went off.

“HE DID IT FOLKS!!! THAT WAS AN EPIC MOMENT!!! THE JAGUARS HAVE TAKEN THE CIF CHAMPION TITLE!!!”

Jaehyun got up and took off his helmet with a gigantic smile on his face. His eyes immediately began searching for Taeyong.

In the stands, Taeyong and the rest of the group went nuts in happiness. Tears were streaming down Ten and Taeyong’s faces while Doyoung and Yuta were dancing crazily in joy.

“THEY WON TAEYONG!!!” Ten screamed as he wrapped the taller in a tight hug.

“I’M SO HAPPY!!! HU HU HU....” Taeyong screamed as well before he broke down into a fit of more tears.

When the two parted, he looked down to see Jaehyun being surrounded by all of his teammates and coaches. However, it seemed like the star quarterback wasn’t paying attention, and was staring hard Taeyong’s way.

The pink haired male shuddered slightly in anticipation as Jaehyun began pushing his way through the mini crowd around him. Jaehyun started off jogging but then as he got closer and saw Taeyong’s teary face, he took off sprinting.

Taeyong could hear his heart beating very fast and hard. Jaehyun jumped and climbed over the railing, placing himself right in front of Taeyong.

Jaehyun beamed at the younger, flashing his handsome dimples and smile.

Taeyong sniffled a little before congratulating Jaehyun.

“I knew you’d win! I’m so proud of you Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun’s smile got impossibly wider as he edged a little closer to the shorter male. Now all eyes were on them. The announcers, the crowd, and the two football teams.

“Thank you sweet cheeks. I’m really glad you came, you’re one of the big reasons I was able to make that touchdown.”

Taeyong laughed and shook his head, “Nooo, you made that amazing, unbelievable touchdown by your own amazing skills.”

Jaehyun shook his head back, “You really were a big reason Taeyong. I couldn’t get you out of my head as I was running towards the line.”

Taeyong was baffled and blushed crimson red. Jaehyun thought of him while playing on the field?

“Can I ask you something now since we won Tae?”

Taeyong nodded as the older looked at Taeyong with sincere and loving eyes. Jaehyun’s heart pounded like crazy as he took a deep breath to calm some of his nerves.

“Wow, okay, I’m so much more nervous right now than I was before and during the game haha...” Jaehyun began.

By now, Johnny was up in the stands too, standing next to Ten. A secure arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“STOP STALLING JAE!!!” Johnny shouted as he grinned cheekily.

The whole football team whooped and whistled in encouragement, giving Jaehyun the confidence he needed.

“Lee Taeyong, I’ve had the really great privilege and honor of getting to know you for the past couple of months. We didn’t start off the greatest which was completely my fault. Now though, we’re such close friends, and you’ve been such an amazing, multi-talented person.”

Taeyong felt tears build up in his eyes again at the strong, raw emotions swirling in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“You are such a darling and sweetheart to me that I can’t help but want to make you mine so no one else can have you. So will you please be my boyfriend?” Jaehyun ended as the crowd once again erupted into utter chaos thanks to him.

Taeyong couldn’t see anything anymore through the blur of tears, but he clamped a hand over his mouth as a sob of happiness fell from his lips.

“I will! I will! God yes!” Taeyong shouted as he let himself fall into Jaehyun’s open arms.

Their friends cheered the loudest for them as a whole slew of congratulations were spewed at the new couple. The announcers were having a field day with the sudden confession and so many fangirls were left heartbroken.

When the two pulled away, all of a sudden, Lucas shouted from down on the field.

“KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Soon enough Jaehyun’s teammates joined in, their friends in the stands did, and pretty much everyone began chanting the word.

Taeyong was super embarrassed, and his face was super red. However he had a big smile splayed on his lips, and Jaehyun felt his heart skip a beat.

“What do you say sweet cheeks? Wanna give them what they want?” Jaehyun asked with a small smirk.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, letting the remaining tears fall as he gently cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“What they want? I’m gonna give them what I want honey~” Taeyong stated as a matter of fact, leaning up to kiss Jaehyun.

“Hm, I like the sound of that...” Jaehyun replied as their lips finally touched in a searing, magical, breathtaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you likey??? ;))))) This is the last chapter that I already had done, so you’ll probably have to wait for a little bit for the rest of the chapters cause I still have to write them :)


	6. First Date Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First dateeeee SQUEEEEE 😆 This chapter I think is actually slightly shorter than the other chapters so forgive me 🙇🏻♀️ I wasn’t as detailed like other chapters but I think I was still able to showcase everything well
> 
> Also that BBC video from almost a week ago, my Asian blood was boiling the whole time watching the video L M A O. So many things one after another done wrong and then at the very end the poor lady said “I’m actually very proud of myself!” With a big old smile on her face...YIKES 😳

Most mornings, Jaehyun would wake up feeling really sore, groggy, and moody. However, today when his alarm rang for him to wake up, Jaehyun shot out of bed and whisked away to the restroom to start the day.

“First date first date first date...,” Jaehyun continued to mutter to himself as he pranced around to get ready.

Once all dressed and ready, Jaehyun rushed out of the house saying a quick goodbye to his parents before buckling up in his car and driving off. Jaehyun used the call feature on the dashboard and the normal wait sound for a call echoed through the car.

His fingers thrummed on the steering wheel as he bit his lip nervously. Was he too overdressed? Did he look funny? Did he get the date wrong for their first date? So many and too many questions were swirling around in Jaehyun’s head.

“Hello?”

Jaehyun was snapped out of his reverie and a big smile appeared on his lips as he waited at a stop light, “Hey Taeyong, just wanted to call to let you know I’m on my way right now to your house.”

“Oh yay!! Breakfast is almost ready too so I’ll see you when you get here!” Taeyong replied sweetly.

Jaehyun chuckled, “Alright sweet cheeks, then I’ll see you soon.”

With that, the call ended and Jaehyun drove the rest of the way with a happy smile on his lips.

DING DONG

Jaehyun could hear the doorbell ring from the inside of the house as he waited patiently for someone to open the door. He had expected Taeyong to most likely answer the door or at least one of his parents, but instead, Jaehyun was greeted by his fellow teammate, Jaemin.

“Oh yo Jaemin—“

SLAM

“?!?!?!”

Jaehyun pressed his ear to the front door as he listened to the two brothers bicker.

“Jaemin!! Why’d you slam the door for?!” Taeyong yelled from the kitchen as he cooked the last of the eggs.

Jaemin apologized and pouted at his older brother, “I’m sorry Taeyong, I thought my package was delivered but then Jaehyun was at the front door instead so I shut the door on him in shock...But anyway, what’s he here for?”

Taeyong scolded Jaemin, “Don’t just slam the front door on someone’s face Jaemin. Go let Jaehyun in, we have our first date today but we’re gonna have breakfast here first before heading out.”

Jaemin made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth silently as he nodded and slipped away to let Jaehyun in. When the older male heard footsteps coming back to the front door, he pulled away and straightened himself out.

“Sorry Jaehyun hyung,” Jaemin started as he allowed the man to enter, “I was surprised at the sudden visit haha.”

Jaehyun shook his head as the younger pink haired brother closed and locked the door behind them.

“It’s fine Jaemin, but next time don’t do that cause it isn’t nice you little rascal,” Jaehyun informed as he brought Jaemin into a soft headlock and messed up his hair.

“AH AH AH!! OKAY OKAY!!”

The taller let out a deep laugh as he released Jaemin just in time. Taeyong had rounded the corner and beamed brightly at his boyfriend.

“JAE!!!” Taeyong squealed as he launched himself into Jaehyun’s strong, open arms.

“Hey sweet cheeks! Is breakfast ready now?” Jaehyun asked as he pulled away a little to brush some hair back from Taeyong’s pretty face.

Taeyong nodded as Jaemin gagged jokingly at the scene, “Bleh, you two have fun today, I’ll be in my room.”

As Jaemin walked away, Taeyong turned his head to watch his brother’s back and questioned if he’d be having breakfast with them.

“Wait, Jaemin, I made enough breakfast for the three of us so why don’t you join?”

Jaemin didn’t even turn his head as he lifted up a hand to signal goodbye while climbing up the stairs, “Nah I don’t wanna third wheel haha, you two lovebirds just go eat, I’ll eat later.”

Taeyong replied back with a joking ‘hey’ as the couple laughed a little before the younger guided Jaehyun over to the kitchen. 

“I made just a simple breakfast since we’ll be going to the amusement park later, don’t want any little accidents to happen haha.”

Jaehyun chuckled and nodded as he dug into the scrumptious looking food. His eyes widened at the delicious flavor assaulting his tastebuds. It was such a simple meal, just eggs and bacon, yet the taste was delicious.

Taeyong beamed happily seeing Jaehyun eat breakfast wholeheartedly. After about 45 minutes, the two were done eating and decided to head out now.

Jaemin saw them out, standing at the front door and waved goodbye as the couple drove off. Once they were out of sight, they were also out of mind and Jaemin called up Jeno to come over.

“Jenooo, can you come over pretty please? Your boyfriend is all lonely and in need of much wanted company~”

—————————————————————

“Oh my god I’m so excited Jaehyun!!” Taeyong stated in absolute glee.

His walk sped up as he dragged Jaehyun by the hand over to a roller coaster. Both had already discussed that they had no problems going on the more extreme rides so the two got in line with nothing said.

“I heard that this ride has a lot of loops on it, let’s hope our breakfast doesn’t go tumbling out haha,” Jaehyun joked as they were about 20 minutes into the estimated 40 minute wait.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and smacked Jaehyun playfully as the older brought him in closer to press a few sweet kisses to his pale cheek.

“Don’t say too much Prince Charming, or else God might just give you what you want.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raised in amusement, “Hm possibly possibly, I won’t say it again then sweet cheeks!”

A small bashful blush settled on Taeyong’s cheekbones at the handsome grin flashed his way from Jaehyun. Leave it to the taller to leave him flustered and speechless.

The ride had been epic. Lots of screaming and hollering from the both of them, but the rush and thrill had made it all the more enjoyable. The pair went on a few more rides before breaking for lunch.

“What do you want to eat sweet cheeks?” Jaehyun questioned as they walked hand in hand around the amusement park, looking briefly at food places they passed to see if any caught their eye.

Taeyong hummed as he trailed his eyes over all of the signs, “I’m not sure, to be honest I don’t even really care what we eat.”

The two walked a little more before Jaehyun proposed a new idea, “Actually, I was gonna take you later, but I guess we can go a little earlier...”

The younger looked up at Jaehyun with a cute tilt of his head in confusion, “Take me where?”

“I was thinking I’d take you to the beach later towards the late afternoon and early evening, but to be honest I feel like there isn’t anything left we really want to do here. So might as well just head over to the beach now,” Jaehyun explained as he shielded his eyes slightly from the sun despite having sunglasses on already.

Taeyong nodded, liking the sound of that idea, “Ohhh sounds good Prince Charming! But before we go can we get some cotton candy? My sweet tooth is kicking in haha.”

Jaehyun leaned down a little to peck his lover on the lips before nodding back, “Of course sweet cheeks, let’s get going then.”

—————————————————————

Taeyong was happily munching on his cotton candy as Jaehyun backed out of the parking spot. Glancing slightly to the right at Taeyong, Jaehyun couldn’t help but sigh happily. He still couldn’t believe their first date was finally happening, and it was going really well too.

As Jaehyun drove, he daringly placed his right hand on Taeyong’s thigh while the other hand stayed on the steering wheel. The older could sense Taeyong staring at him, but Taeyong made no move to take Jaehyun’s hand off.

The two, unbeknownst to each other, were smiling so widely that it almost seemed like their faces would stay frozen. 

“Which beach are we going to Jae?”

“Laguna beach,” Jaehyun replied as a caressed the smaller’s thigh delicately and lovingly.

The gesture sent small delightful shivers up the younger’s spine, almost making him drop the remaining piece of cotton candy left. He quickly popped it into his mouth and hummed in acknowledgement as the pretty ocean was now in view.

Taeyong awed at the pretty shades of blue and rolled down the window to take a better look. He poked his head out to feel the ocean breeze run through his fluffy pink hair. A relaxed smile splayed on his lips as he closed his eyes in bliss.

Once they got out of the car, Taeyong shouted, “LAST ONE TO THE WATER HAS TO BUY LUNCH!!!”

Jaehyun gawked in utter surprise at Taeyong’s back as the smaller sprinted across the hot sand towards the ocean. He quickly snapped out of his prior shock and sprinted after Taeyong after locking the car.

“YAH LEE TAEYONG YOU LITTLE TRICKSTER!!!” Jaehyun shouted after the male as he slowly began to catch up to his boyfriend.

Taeyong shrieked in joy yet also slight fear as Jaehyun tailed after him dangerously. Trying to beat the star quarterback of their high school in running was quite interesting so to say. Just as Taeyong reached the water, Jaehyun made it only a split second afterwards.

“Yay I win!!” Taeyong yelled in glee.

The older pouted a little but couldn’t help the smile that was slowly replacing his pout, “Hmph, not fair but it’s fine since I was planning to pay for lunch anyway~”

The pair both laughed and then headed over to a nearby restaurant to eat. Seafood really hit the spot as the two ate outdoors. The scenery was just too nice to pass up.

After lunch, Jaehyun and Taeyong played along the shoreline, occasionally splashing each other playfully. The two enjoyed their time together and couldn’t stop touching each other in any way they could without crossing any lines too early on.

SPLASH

“Oopsies,” Taeyong said as he giggled behind his hands.

Jaehyun grinned devilishly, pretty much his whole entire shirt now was wet from sea water, “You better start running sweet cheeks...”

At those words, Taeyong took off like the wind but Jaehyun caught up to him in no time of course. The taller male raced quickly and wrapped his buff arms around Taeyong’s petite waist in a tight hold.

“Got you!!” Jaehyun triumphantly shouted.

Taeyong struggled to get out of his boyfriend’s grip but Jaehyun wasn’t having it.

“You can’t escape me muahahahaha!!!”

Jaehyun stuffed his face into the younger’s neck and nuzzled it to make a tickling effect.

“OH GOD,” Taeyong cackled as Jaehyun began to tickle him on other open patches of skin, “IT TICKLES JAEHYUN!!!”

By now Taeyong was gasping for air and Jaehyun was enjoying every second seeing his lover laugh away. Right when he stopped, he lifted Taeyong into the air and twirled them around a bit.

“WOOHOO!!!” Jaehyun hollered as he spun and spun.

Taeyong screamed a little due to the suddenness, but he was soon whooping in joy too. When Jaehyun set him down, Taeyong noticed that sunset was about to befall on them.

“Wait Jaehyun, you wanna watch the sunset before we go?”

The quarterback nodded with a big grand smile on his face as they both sat down to watch the sun set. The sky turned a pretty ombré of dark blue to light orange as it got closer to the sun. A beautiful reflection of the sky was portrayed by the ocean as well and everything looked so in harmony and perfect.

“Let’s take some pictures Tae!” Jaehyun stated as he whipped out his phone.

Taeyong grinned and they both did some sweet poses and funny poses before going back to watching the sunset in a comfortable silence. Just as the last bits of sunlight peeked at the shore, Taeyong expressed his gratitude to Jaehyun for such an amazing first date.

“I can’t thank you enough for this perfect first date Jaehyun.”

The said man smiled softly down at his gorgeous lover, a hand coming out to brush away a stray strand of hair for Taeyong, “Thank you Taeyong for being my boyfriend.”

The younger blushed prettily, a soft baby pink color spreading across his beautifully sculpted features, “I really like you Jaehyun...”

Jaehyun’s smile never left his handsome face as he leaned in closer to capture Taeyong’s lips with his, “I really like you too Taeyong...”

Their lips melted into one another and set off a euphoric feeling for the two. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck while Jaehyun’s arms went around the smaller’s waist. They held each other in their arms as they languidly made out.

Kiss after kiss. The feeling was honestly indescribable. For both Taeyong and Jaehyun, this wasn’t their first kisses, but this was by far their favorite kiss ever. 

Eventually, the need for more friction and action stemmed from the couple’s growing desire and want for each other. Their slow, intimate kissing began to speed up and get messier. Hands began to move up into hair and underneath shirts.

Sadly though, they were in a public area, so Jaehyun and Taeyong parted from each other. They leaned their foreheads against one another as they tried to catch their breath a little. Small cute giggles left their mouths as they stared at each other sweetly.

“You look so pretty like this Tae,” Jaehyun commented as he pressed one more kiss on the younger’s soft lips.

Taeyong hummed, “Thank you Prince Charming, you look quite dashing yourself.”

Jaehyun let out a low chuckle before he made several moves to finally get up off the sand. He extended his hands out for Taeyong to grab, and he then hoisted the male up onto his feet too.

“I guess let’s start heading back then sweet cheeks.”

“Alright.”

After brushing off some of the sand on their clothes, the couple walked hand in hand back to Jaehyun’s car, feeling completely content and fulfilled.

What a wonderful first date it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little friskyyyyy there 👀 Also y’all should check out all the reaction videos on YouTube to the BBC rice video cause people were HILARIOUS, literally my dad and I were cackling at people’s humor and savageness 🤣
> 
> But also though I still feel lowkey bad for the lady like she messed up so bad 😖 That’s gonna be on the Internet F O R E V E R


	7. A Bad Start to a Good End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO finally back y’all LOL. It took me a bit to get started again with writing for this fanfic but I did it!! This chapter is a LONG chapter and it took me SUCH a long time to write it haha, but I pulled through!
> 
> WARNING ⚠️: Explicit Sexual Content in this chapter!!! Detailed explanations and descriptions of preparation and sex!! So if you don’t like just skip over that part or don’t read it at all please and thank you :)

A few months have passed by since the amazing first date. Of course Jaehyun and Taeyong had been on countless dates since then, now about 4 months strong into their relationship. Spring break was steadily approaching and the dread of homework over the break was beginning to spread throughout the school.

“Fuck, I can’t believe our stupid math teacher gave us a whole 90 question packet to do over the break,” Ten whined as the group were all seated and eating lunch.

Yuta nodded as he groaned in annoyance, “And I quote he said ‘Spring break is a whole week, so you should be able to finish everything within three days since you’re AP students.’ Freaking AP students my ASS, I hate math so much and I have no clue why I’m taking AP calculus.”

Taeyong smiled sympathetically at the two, he couldn’t relate to them since he had straight A’s and was just naturally gifted. However he still tried to cheer his friends up.

“Aw come on you guys, I can’t relate with you guys but I’ll help you with the packet if you want once break starts!”

Yuta and Ten’s eyes glistened comically as they praised Taeyong, “You are a LIFESAVER Taeyong!! Thank god you’re our friend!”

The others chimed in and laughed.

“I feel like Taeyong is always helping all of us,” commented Jaehyun, a loving arm wrapped around his lover’s lithe waist.

Doyoung gagged, “Keep that mushy shit behind closed doors Jung, and I don’t need as much help as those two do. At least I have some genuine smarts to me.”

Ten and Yuta shot daggers at Doyoung as the male stuck his tongue out teasingly at the two.

Johnny laughed as he rubbed Ten on the back in a calming manner, “Okay okay, let’s not push those kinds of buttons with each other alright? How about we discuss some hang out plans to do over the break?”

Taeyong’s eyes sparkled at the idea of going out and having fun with his boyfriend and friends, “Ohhhh yes!!! Let’s discuss some places we want to maybe visit during spring break!”

“I want to do a road trip to San Francisco!!” Ten squealed excitedly, previous annoyance already forgotten.

Doyoung liked that idea, “That sounds really fun. We could visit the Golden Gate Bridge, try commuting in the trollies they have there, and I heard there’s a lot of good seafood places there!”

The whole group started chatting animatedly about all of the fun things they could do for a senior get away for the short one week break when Jaehyun suddenly got a call from his father.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and not thinking much of what the call could be about, Jaehyun said he’d see everyone later and went to talk to his dad briefly.

“Hey dad! What’s up? I have to get to the locker room right now so I can’t talk for too long—“ Jaehyun was interrupted rather harshly by his father’s strict tone of voice.

“Oh then sorry Jaehyun, your mother and I wanted to discuss something with you but we can wait until you’re home.”

Jaehyun pulled his phone away from his ear in mild confusion and hurt, he could’ve sworn he hadn’t done anything wrong, “Well okay, see you later dad. Love you.”

“Bye,” his dad curtly said, not even bothering to reply with a simple ‘love you too’ and ended the call.

The star quarterback couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread and foreboding as he walked glumly to the locker room to change out into practice gear.

—————————————————————

“What is this?” Jaehyun’s father asked as he showed his son a picture of two people kissing.

At first, Jaehyun stared in confusion at the picture, not knowing who the people were in the photo. Then suddenly his eyes widened seeing the pink hair peeking out from the shorter person’s cap.

“Where’d you get this picture?”

Jaehyun’s father crossed his arms across his chest, a look of disdain on his face, “Does it matter? I have a son who’s gay and I will NOT tolerate it.”

By then, Jaehyun’s mother had come out to chime into the conversation. The look on her face told Jaehyun she felt bad yet was powerless to his dad.

“Honey...maybe you should talk about this with Jaehyun tomorrow...” 

Jaehyun’s dad shook his head, “No, all I need to say is either you break up with this young man and go to counseling sessions or you’re no longer my son.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaehyun could see his mother tear up as she tried to keep his little brother Mark away from their conversation.

“Dad, I thought you weren’t prejudice to the LGBTQ+ community,” Jaehyun said as he piercingly stared at his dad.

“I am not prejudice,” his dad started, “But I want you to be able to live a normal life son. Get married to a woman, have beautiful kids of your own—“

“—Father stop it,” Jaehyun interrupted harshly, “For god’s sake we live in the U.S., being gay or what not doesn’t matter to pretty much anyone here. We are free to love who we want. I am not going to go to counseling and I can still live a normal life.”

Mark ran past their mother and clung onto Jaehyun tightly. Their dad glared at Mark for the first time ever and almost totally lost his cool at the five year old.

“Mark, go back to mommy or else no TV for two weeks,” Jaehyun’s dad warned, fingers tapping against the table impatiently.

Jaehyun scowled at their father and held onto Mark tighter as he shook with fright at the icy tone of voice. Usually their dad was actually a very calm and collected man, someone dependable and caring. At this very moment though, that image was shattered to pieces.

“Dad don’t talk to Mark like that! He’s five years old! Leave him out of this!” Jaehyun raised his voice to yelling.

His dad’s nostrils flared as he slammed his hands down on the table with all his might, “WHO TAUGHT YOU TO SPEAK LIKE THIS TO YOUR ELDERS?!?!”

Jaehyun’s mother quickly swooped in to grab Mark up in her comforting arms as the poor boy shook in utter fright. Not used to his dad being so mean and vicious.

“I WILL DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT SINCE YOU HAVE NO RESPECT OR UNDERSTANDING FOR ME APPARENTLY!!!” Jaehyun shouted back.

The two oldest men in the house began to just yell and scream at one another. It got to the point where Jaehyun couldn’t take it anymore, very visibly angered yet saddened by his dad’s sudden change in demeanor.

“You know what, I’m fucking leaving. You may be my dad but there’s no way in hell that I’ll do what you want me to. I love who I love and that’s final.”

With that Jaehyun stomped off to his room, tears in his eyes as his father called out for him to get his butt back to him. However Jaehyun ignored everything as he packed up as many clothes as he could.

“Jaehyun hyung?” A familiar small voice called out to him.

The male turned to see his little brother Mark peeking his head into his bedroom, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Despite only being five years old, Mark was still smart enough to know that something bad was happening within their family.

Upon seeing his little brother’s teary face, Jaehyun smiled sadly and opened his arms for Mark to run to. The smaller ran quickly into his older brother’s strong, comforting arms as he starting balling. Jaehyun held Mark in his embrace for what seemed like an eternity before their dad’s voice entered the room.

“I’m not done talking to you Jaehyun,” his dad stated firmly as he stood at the doorway, arms crossed and face scrunched up in anger.

Mark shuddered in Jaehyun’s arms and the older quietly got his duffel bag and suitcase. His tear stained face stayed buried in Jaehyun’s chest as he sniffled a little bit. Jaehyun’s heart clenched at his younger brother being so scared and sad.

He carried Mark in one arm as he passed by his father with no regret, “Well I’m done talking to you. You’d better not treat Mark like you treated me today ever, because if I hear that you did, you’ll have no one to call your children anymore.”

With that Jaehyun walked down the hallway back into the open living room and dining area. His eyes made eye contact with his mother and he carefully plopped Mark into her lap.

“I’m so sorry Jaehyun, I’ll try to talk to your father some more. Please know that your little brother and I are here for you even if your father isn’t. When you find a place to stay let me know okay? I love you so much Jaehyunie...”

Jaehyun’s mother tearfully brought his head closer to her and kissed her eldest son all over his face. She uttered so many loving words yet they were filled with unimaginable sadness. Her hands and body shook as she caressed Jaehyun, heartbreaking sobs leaving her lips.

“I love you too mom, I’ll let you know when I find a place to stay,” Jaehyun replied as he pulled away from his mother.

The star quarterback then turned his head down to press a loving kiss to the top of Mark’s head, whispering a sweet ‘I love you very much’ before walking out the door. 

Once Jaehyun was seated in his car, that was when the tears started. They cascaded down his cheeks like raging rivers. Jaehyun’s hands began to shake as he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. Small sobs escaped his lips as he remembered the looks and words thrown at him by his usually kind and warm father.

All it took was one little thing, one little thing that should’ve been insignificant, to just quake his whole world almost completely upside down. Jaehyun lifted his head up and turned on his car, wiping his tears with his shirt as he backed out of the driveway. His hand shook like crazy before finally hitting the call button on the dashboard.

“Hey Prince Charming what’s up?” Taeyong’s voice rang out affectionately, some clanking could be heard in the background as the male seemed to be in the kitchen.

Jaehyun must’ve sniffled really loudly because the moment he did, Taeyong’s happy tone immediately switched to worry and he asked the older if he was alright.

“Jae?? What’s wrong? Are you crying? Where are you right now—“

“—I’m fine...well actually I’m not haha...,” Jaehyun laughed at himself, continuing when Taeyong made no move to speak yet.

“Is it okay if I stay at your house for the time being Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked, voice quivering a little as he neared his boyfriend’s place.

Taeyong of course said yes without even bothering to ask why. He just knew the older needed some comfort and the problem was quite a big one.

“I’ll be waiting for you then Jaehyun.”

The said male smiled in actual happiness for the first time that night.

—————————————————————

“And that’s that,” Jaehyun exclaimed tiredly as he laid on the futon Taeyong had prepared next to his bed.

Taeyong’s eyes were watering by now and he hugged his lover tightly. He whispered very loving words and reassured Jaehyun.

“I’m so sorry that happened Jaehyun...just know that I’m always here for you. And thank you for not choosing to break up with me.”

Jaehyun buried his face into Taeyong’s neck and planted a featherlight kiss there before trailing upwards to peck his lips.

“Of course sweet cheeks. Even though my dad said all of those mean and cruel things, even though he’s family by blood to me, I knew if I chose the option to break up with you, I’d be miserable. I’d be in some correctional facility trying to ‘change’ my sexuality when that won’t ever be changed.”

Taeyong hummed as he ran his hands through Jaehyun’s hair soothingly. The taller never realized just how worn out he was when suddenly he passed out cold in Taeyong’s scrawny arms.

“Oof...,” Taeyong let out with a small grunt at the additional dead weight.

The younger slowly shifted Jaehyun around and successfully laid him down and tucked him under the sheets. Jaehyun’s face finally looked more peaceful and less stressed. The lines and creases that marred his dashing features now seemed to disappear.

Taeyong pressed a small kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead before moving up to his bed. He couldn’t fall asleep just yet, so Taeyong laid down and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

He was very grateful and loved Jaehyun even more because of the bravery and resolve he showed to his dad. However, the younger couldn’t help but feel worried for Jaehyun since it was his father who was usually very caring. Taeyong sighed quietly to himself, feeling a bit stressed about the situation.

As he stared down at Jaehyun’s sleeping face though, Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. No matter what happened in the end, he’d stick by Jaehyun’s side.

—————————————————————

The next morning Jaehyun informed his mom about his whereabouts. She was relieved that Taeyong was there for him when she couldn’t, and she told Jaehyun that she’d try to talk to his dad about everything.

It was hard knowing that his dad, usually a very loving and sweet man, could turn a complete 180 degrees and lash out at Jaehyun like that. He understood his father’s concerns, but times were changing and he wanted his dad to understand that too.

Taeyong had been a great help and comfort to the older. They had done so many fun things in just a single day such as watch their favorite childhood movies, bake some cookies, and even take a small nap before dinner. Taeyong’s parents and Jaemin were told what had happened as well that same day and thankfully welcomed Jaehyun with open arms.

“Yah Lee Jaemin!!! Get down here right now and help me with dinner or else you’re on your own tonight!!” The two brothers’ mother yelled with all her might in order to make sure her youngest heard her from his room upstairs.

Feet rapidly ran down the hall and down the steps before stumbling into the kitchen. She turned around to see her son standing right behind her and she smiled in satisfaction.

“Come on, get an apron on and let’s get cooking!”

“Mommmmmm,” Jaemin complained, his lips formed into a little pout but he nonetheless put on an apron, sulking all the way.

His mom laughed and grabbed a knife to start chopping the vegetables, “Thank you sweetie. I can’t have Taeyong help me too often you know? You gotta learn someday to cook.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes a little, obviously knowing that another reason was because Jaehyun was here.

He mumbled underneath his breath, “Uh huh, it’s cause Jaehyun’s here too so you’re giving the two lovebirds some time to themselves...”

“Heard that!” His mother stated as she chopped the vegetables even more aggressively.

Jaemin shivered and began helping right away as to not push anymore nerves.

“Dinner’s ready!!” Jaemin shouted as he rang a small bell that sat in the kitchen, signaling that everything was ready.

Footsteps of all different speeds and weight began to shuffle out of rooms and down the stairs to the dining table to start eating.

“Wow mom, you made so much food!” Taeyong exclaimed with a joyful gleam in his eyes, pretty much a whole feast laid out on the table.

Jaehyun nodded his head in agreement, “Yes wow, it looks amazing Mrs. Lee!”

Taeyong’s mother huffed bashfully, “Oh this meal is nothing and just call me mom! Jaemin actually helped me today too which is a rarity haha!”

Jaehyun was flustered at the suddenness but he smiled and nodded again. Moved by the sheer amount of kindness Taeyong’s family continued to show.

The boys’ dad sat down and chuckled as he saw his youngest son pout at the joking insult, “Call me dad as well Jaehyun, I’d sure like to have another son. Also dearie you should stop teasing Jaemin too much. Let’s all sit down and start eating!”

After everyone said their thanks for the good food, chopsticks from all different angles began to pick things up and put it in their bowls of rice.

“So Jaehyun,” Mrs. Lee began, “I just want to quickly get this in and we can get on to a brighter topic. Both my husband and I discussed that we are willing to let you stay however long you want to okay? If you ever need anything let us know.”

Mr. Lee chimed in, “Yes, stay as long as you want, and I’m sure things will be sorted out quickly. Sometimes parents can make the wrong choices too, so hopefully your dad will come around someday soon.”

Jaehyun smiled softly at their kind words, “Thank you so much, I don’t know how I can ever repay you for your hospitality.”

The couple laughed and Mrs. Lee waved her hand up in dismissal, “You don’t owe us anything Jaehyun-ah. Just promise us that you’ll make Taeyong happy and become our future son-in-law and it’ll all be good!”

Jaemin gagged silently in a joking manner, earning himself a kick from Taeyong underneath the table. The younger yelped in pain and their mother scolded the two.

“AISH you two stop it! Be nice to each other, you only have one sibling and you are not going to get another!” reprimanded Mrs. Lee.

The two brothers pouted as Mr. Lee drew the conversation back to the actual subject, “Just as how my wife put it, as long as you make Taeyong happy and we will see more of you in the future, that’s all that matters. Take our hospitality as a thank you for meeting and taking good care of our eldest son.”

Jaehyun’s smile widened, “I will Mr—I mean dad, I won’t disappoint any of you.”

Jaemin scoffed and squinted his eyes at his teammate, “You better not or else I’m coming for you in your sleep.”

The whole table burst into laughter and dinner wrapped up smoothly after that.

—————————————————————

A few more days passed by and it was finally time for the long awaited group hang out. The gang had scratched out the road trip due to Jaehyun’s unforeseen circumstance but they still vowed to have a lot of fun regardless of what they did.

Jaehyun packed some overnight necessities while Taeyong was downstairs packing up some snacks. They had all decided to have a sleepover, but since there were several of them, Ten said his place would be the best.

From what Taeyong had told him, Ten’s family had a ginormous villa with a sizable private beach as the backyard. Apparently Ten came from a conglomerate family so he was well off. How Ten ended up attending their public high school and befriending them was a mystery, but everyone was still thankful and hyped up anyway for the sleepover.

“I’m all ready to start heading out Jae!” Taeyong called out as he climbed up the stairs.

Jaehyun replied back that he was done too, “Yeah I’m done too, let’s get going.”

The pair made sure to say goodbye to everyone before going to Jaehyun’s car with their duffel bags all stuffed and ready for the epic one night and two day sleepover.

“Okay so the address to Ten’s family’s villa is what again?” Jaehyun asked as he buckled up in the driver’s seat.

Taeyong said he got it as he went to input the address into the GPS to make the drive there easier and more efficient, “There, I put in the address so let’s hurry! I’ve been to Ten’s house before but never his family villa so I’m super excited!!”

Jaehyun chuckled and leaned in for a quick peck before he shifted the gear in reverse to back out of the driveway. The car ride to the villa took about an hour, and about 30 minutes into the ride, Taeyong and Jaehyun awed at their surroundings.

The ocean was now in view but they also passed by many humungous villas that looked super expensive as they drove through the neighborhood.

“Geez,” Jaehyun muttered, “Ten’s family is RICH rich...”

Taeyong giggled and pinched Jaehyun’s cheek softly, “I did tell you he was from a conglomerate family you silly goose.”

Just as Taeyong said that, somehow the villas seemed to get much bigger and modern looking. When they reached a red light, the two were surprised to see who was in the car next to theirs.

Taeyong rolled down his window to wave and shout at Doyoung who was the driver and owner of the car next to Jaehyun’s.

“Doie!!!” 

Doyoung was startled slightly before he rolled down his window too, “Yah what the heck, Ten and Johnny said if we get to the villa first we’d get first dibs to whatever room we wanted.”

Jaehyun smirked at the new information and craned his neck as much as he could before shouting at Doyoung, “Ten never told us this! So unfair, looks like we’re racing there now!”

Yuta threw up a middle finger as Taeyong stuck out his tongue and with all windows rolled back up, the light turned green and the two cars were off.

“We are so going to win sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun declared with a determined, fiery look in his eyes.

Taeyong nodded as he squealed in glee as the car shot down the wide road. They had lost track of if they had passed or fallen behind Doyoung and Yuta but they both just enjoyed the thrill of the ride.

DING DONG

Ten hurriedly got up from Johnny’s lap and dragged the older from the living room to the front door to greet what they both thought would be Doyoung and Yuta.

“Hey hey—?!” Ten started before stopping abruptly at the sight of Jaehyun and Taeyong instead.

“What in the world,” Johnny laughed as he saw Doyoung and Yuta pull up and park right behind Jaehyun’s car.

Doyoung sprinted full throttle at Taeyong and tackled the valedictorian to the ground, “YAH HOW COULD YOU TWO!!!”

Jaehyun laughed as Taeyong and Doyoung wrestled on the ground, Yuta walking up slowly with his and Doyoung’s stuff.

Ten’s shock quickly turned to amusement as he giggled, “Well anyway, welcome to my family’s villa! I’ll show you guys around and then we can figure out room arrangements.”

The massive villa was soon filled with the sounds of happiness and laughter from the high school boys as they enjoyed their time there. In the afternoon, they all got their swimsuits on and ran into the sea.

“WOOOOO!!!” Johnny screamed with all his might as he catapulted his body into the freezing water.

Taeyong and Doyoung stuck to wadding their feet in the water until they got the excellent idea to make Ten face plant into the water.

“1...2...3!!”

SPLASH

Ten’s body tilted forward so fast and his face landed into the cold water hard. When he resurfaced, Ten started yelling their heads off. It looked funny seeing the short man try and chase his two best friends in vain.

“LEE TAEYONG AND KIM DOYOUNG GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!”

Taeyong shouted back, “NEVER!!!”

Ten huffed and puffed as he continued shouting at the two, “YOU MADE ME SWALLOW FISH PEE AND POO!!! I CAN ALSO FEEL MY BODY SHRIVELING UP THANKS TO HOW MUCH SALT WATER I INHALED!!!”

The trio continued to play around with each other as the other three men were watching in amusement. Evening quickly befell the group and they all headed inside to shower and start preparing dinner.

Taeyong and Doyoung were the first ones done cleaning up so they began to take out all of the meat and veggies for a full outdoor barbecue. They headed outside again but stayed on the big backyard porch to start cooking.

“Man this barbecue set is super expensive,” Doyoung noted as he poured in some coal to get the fire going.

Taeyong nodded as he awed at the stainless steel design and the smoke ventilation mechanisms, “The food is going to taste so good! The meat’s gonna have a really nice smoky, grilled flavor as well as the vegetables!”

The two felt their mouths water just imagining the food. By then, everyone else was out and helping with dinner preparations.

Yuta was rinsing off the meat while Jaehyun was skewering the already rinsed vegetables. Ten had busied himself with wiping down the long table that they’d brought out earlier as Johnny put cushions on the metal chairs.

When the fire was ready, they began the cooking show. Yuta brought out the raw meat on a few plates and placed them on the small table next to the grill. Taeyong used tongs to lift the beautiful slabs and cuts of marbled meat onto the grill and everyone watched the meat sizzle and cook deliciously.

Jaehyun helped Ten set up the table with plates, bowls, and utensils while Johnny and Yuta manned up a second grill.

Taeyong laughed as Doyoung squinted from all the smoke being blown in his face.

“Why the fuck is the wind only blowing in my direction?” Doyoung questioned with frustration as everyone laughed at his sulking.

Johnny commented, “That’s cause you suck so the wind is punishing you.”

Doyoung pouted even further as he muttered profanities towards Johnny.

Taeyong chimed in to quell the conversation a little, “Okay let’s just focus on cooking, wouldn’t want to burn the precious food now like last time right Johnny?”

The older grimaced in remembrance as now it was everyone’s turn to laugh at Johnny. Ten was full blown cackling as Jaehyun rolled around on the floor in tears.

“Bruh I remember that!! Can you believe Johnny burned the whole entire meal?” Jaehyun laughed and laughed as his stomach began to hurt.

Ten continued to laugh really hard too as he back hugged Johnny lovingly in small comfort, “Literally everyone was in shock cause THE Johnny Suh had burnt our lunch! But this giant felt so bad he almost cried!”

Yuta bit back a laugh as Johnny aimed a glare at him, “Okay okay I’m sorry Doyoung, I should’ve known they’d bring this up to tease me back.”

Doyoung chuckled and nodded, their friends could really be ruthless if they wanted to.

Dinner was finally served after about an hour of grilling. The smell of the food was so enticing and everyone’s mouths were watering as their eyes were blessed with the good looking food.

“Alright everyone, let’s do a toast and start eating!”

“CHEERS!!!” Everyone shouted as they took a sip of their drinks and finally sat down to eat.

So many fun memories were brought back to reminisce over and the chatter during dinner never stopped. Smiles were on everyone’s faces as they ate and talked about anything. As Jaehyun stuffed his face with some more pork belly, Taeyong grasped his hand tightly underneath the table making the older look up at him.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your spring break Jae,” Taeyong whispered to the taller as everybody else were too absorbed in their own worlds and conversations.

Jaehyun beamed at the younger and wiped his mouth with a napkin before placing a sweet kiss on Taeyong’s temple, “Me too, thank you for everything you’ve done for me Taeyong.”

Now it was Taeyong’s turn to beam back at Jaehyun before the two went back to eating, all the while continuing to hold hands.

—————————————————————

It was currently two in the morning and the group had just finished playing their tenth round of Super Smash Bros. To fully wrap up their night/early morning, Johnny rummaged through his backpack before pulling out some sparklers.

“Ten and I bought some while on our way here yesterday, so let’s play with these on the beach and end our night with some fireworks!”

Everyone loved the idea and hurriedly put on sandals before running outside. Johnny gave everyone 5 sparklers each and everyone danced around waving the sparklers around high up in the air.

Taeyong and Jaehyun had gone off a little into their own world as they pranced around together. The sparklers gave a warm glow to their facial features in comparison to the moonlight. 

Jaehyun was about to lean in to kiss Taeyong on the lips before the couple were called to come over.

“Let’s all make a wish with our last sparklers!” Ten exclaimed excitedly.

Taeyong’s eyes shined in a child like way, “Ohhh sounds like a good idea!”

The group huddled in a tight circle and lit up their last sparklers all together. All their faces lit up a warm orange and yellow color as their eyes closed in order to make their wishes. When they all opened their eyes, Johnny quickly set his camera on the ground looking up at them.

“Picture time!! I’m setting a 10 second timer, let’s hold up our sparklers in the air together so stay in the circle okay?”

Everyone nodded and when the camera made a click sound, everyone circled around Johnny to see the picture.

It was a spectacular picture. The sparklers almost looked like the sun as you could see the silhouettes of everyone’s bodies and arms holding the sparklers all together.

“Wow this is a great picture Johnny,” Jaehyun complimented as his sparkler died out.

Doyoung nodded in agreement as he told Johnny he wanted the picture, “Can you send it to everyone later?”

Johnny nodded with a big smile on his face, “Of course! But for now I think it’s time to head on in for some sleep.”

Just as Johnny said that Ten and Yuta yawned at the same time. With a small chuckle, everyone went back inside for some much needed rest.

—————————————————————

After about 7 hours of sleep, everyone was up and packing up their stuff to go back home. They all decided to drive out to some place for lunch as a last hangout before truly going home for the rest of spring break. 

“Hey guys, I got a reservation at 11:30 so let’s go!” Ten stated as he waited at the front door with Johnny.

The other four hurriedly shuffled to the door and everyone exited the villa. Johnny tearfully said goodbye to the nice oceanside escape in a joking manner as Doyoung and Jaehyun rolled their eyes. 

Suddenly Yuta grabbed Doyoung and started racing towards their car, yelling back behind him, “LAST PAIR HAS TO PAY FOR EVERYONE!!!”

Taeyong and Ten looked at each other and smirked. Not at the challenge, but at the fact that Yuta had referred to him and Doyoung as a pair.

“I sense a blossoming relationship Tae~” 

Taeyong laughed and nodded in agreement as he watched Yuta shove Doyoung into the passenger seat despite the car being Doyoung’s.

Jaehyun then grabbed Taeyong and rushed them to his car too, “Well you two can discuss that later but me and Taeyong sure as hell aren’t paying for everyone’s black hole stomachs!!”

Ten shouted a hey and soon everyone was racing to the restaurant. Thankfully traffic lights allowed the totally broke pairs to arrive at the place first and Johnny and Ten ended up having to pay.

“HA! It’s a good thing anyway that Ten and Johnny have to pay cause the rest of us are broke,” Doyoung said as he drank his soda.

Ten rolled his eyes as Johnny chuckled next to him, the sea waves crashing just behind them. The restaurant was only about 10 minutes away from the villa and the weather was perfect to eat outside and still enjoy the smell of the ocean while they were close by still.

Taeyong decided to jump into the conversation and go off on a different tangent, “Well anyway, to put it bluntly—”

“—What’s going on with you and Yuta?” Ten finished for the other.

Doyoung’s cheeks flared a bright red color as Yuta almost choked on the food he was chewing. Despite the suddenness of the question, Yuta didn’t remove his arm that was resting behind Doyoung.

“W-well...,” Doyoung stuttered.

Johnny was quite amused seeing the usually snarky Doyoung be reduced to a blubbering mess. Yuta recovered quickly though and covered for the older.

“We’re together now—!!!”

Ten and Taeyong jumped up from their seats right next to each other and clapped their hands against one another’s very aggressively.

Ten shouted in utter glee, “TAEYONG AND I CALLED IT WE SO CALLED IT!!!”

Taeyong was squealing in happiness that Doyoung and Yuta were together now and Johnny and Jaehyun congratulated the new couple.

“Wow congrats Yuta, I didn’t think you’d do it,” Johnny stated as he gently tapped Ten’s back to have him sit back down.

Jaehyun laughed in agreement, “Yeah congrats dude, how long has it been?”

Doyoung paled and Yuta shifted a little uncomfortably. 

“Why are you like this,” Ten asked, “It hasn’t been like months since you’ve been together right? So—”

“—Actually...we got together a week after the CIF finals match,” Doyoung finished and immediately chaos and calamity happened.

Johnny had to refrain Ten from pouncing on Doyoung. Taeyong just stared in shock while Jaehyun felt a bit guilty for asking.

He whispered to Taeyong, “Maybe I shouldn’t have asked that...”

Taeyong snapped out of his surprise and shook his head reassuringly, “It’s fine Jae, for one you didn’t know and two, they should’ve told us sooner so it’s no biggie really haha.”

Jaehyun nodded as the couple watched the other four bicker and banter. 

When everyone had finished eating and they were walking out, Ten whipped out his trusty black card and paid for the meal.

“Wahhh must be nice having so much money,” Doyoung commented as they exited the restaurant.

Ten shrugged his shoulders as he informed that being from a wealthy family wasn’t all that, “Meh, my parents are rarely home and my sister doesn’t do jack shit and lazes around everyday. Plus it isn’t my own hard earned money, it’s my parents. Someday I’ll earn tons of my own money though once I climb my way through the business world.”

A smile formed on Johnny’s lips at his lover’s words. This was why he was so intrigued and learned to love Ten more and more everyday. He knew where he stood right now on the social ladder and he wasn’t some stuck up rich kid. Johnny gave a sweet kiss to the top of Ten’s head and pulled the younger closer to him.

“Love you babe.”

Ten smiled up at Johnny, “Love you too.”

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Doyoung said as he jokingly gagged at the PDA.

Yuta and Jaehyun laughed as Taeyong shook his head with a small grin on his face. 

“Alright well we should all get going now. See you guys once school starts back up!” Johnny said as he opened the passenger door for Ten.

Everyone said their goodbyes and waved at one another before taking off in their respected directions to head on home.

—————————————————————

“Okay kiddos, we’ll be heading out now! Hopefully you won’t need to but if you run into any issues feel free to call us!” Mrs. Lee assured as Mr. Lee held the door open for her to step out.

Taeyong nodded as he waved goodbye to his parents next to Jaehyun and Jaemin.

“Drive safely!”

“We will! Could you lock the door behind us please?”

Jaemin nodded and as the middle aged couple walked off to the car, he locked the door and immediately pulled out his phone to call Jeno. 

“Jeno! Can I come over to your house today? My parents are gone now so I wanna go over to hang out with you~”

Taeyong jokingly gagged causing the older to get smacked on the arm by Jaemin. Jeno’s voice was inaudible but by the glowing and shining look on Jaemin’s face, it seemed like Jeno was fine with it.

“Yay!! I’m heading over right now then cause I don’t wanna be stuck any longer than I am with the two lovebirds—OW!!!” Jaemin yelped in pain as Taeyong pulled at the younger’s ear.

“YAH say that again I dare you!”

Jaemin tried to swat Taeyong away but the older wasn’t having it. Jaehyun backed away a little but continued to watch the scene unfold, ready to step in at any time if the fight escalated.

“OW HYUNG STOP IT!!” Jaemin shrieked in pain.

Taeyong could hear Jeno laughing since he was so close to Jaemin now, “Apologize and I’ll let you go to Jeno’s.”

“UGH FINE. I’m sorry Taeyong.”

The older smiled and let Jaemin go, “Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and hurried on out before Taeyong could stop him again. Once the younger had left, that left Jaehyun alone with Taeyong.

“So what do you wanna do? My parents won’t be back until evening tomorrow and I have a feeling Jaemin will be staying the night at Jeno’s,” Taeyong informed as he looked up at Jaehyun lovingly.

The taller smiled brightly and brought Taeyong closer to him, his arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist and the smaller wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Getting the message, Taeyong tiptoed a little and began kissing Jaehyun on the lips sweetly.

“Hm,” Jaehyun began talking between each kiss, “I’m thinking...we can make some lunch right now...play some Super Smash Bros...and then have a little movie night later...”

Jaehyun placed one last smooch on his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away. Taeyong’s face looked so happy and content.

Approving of Jaehyun’s idea, Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s hands to bring him over to the kitchen to start making lunch.

“Let’s get this day rolling then!”

—————————————————————

“Oh...aH!! That felt good...mnh...”

Taeyong and Jaehyun were currently all snuggled and cuddled up on the couch watching a movie that ended up having a sex scene in it. Jaehyun felt himself get a little heated at the sounds, and as he glanced down at Taeyong, the younger seemed to feel heated too.

Their day had gone by without a hitch. Jaemin had called to let Taeyong know that he wouldn’t be home tonight which had been correctly predicted earlier. The pair enjoyed their time together alone and the long day was supposed to wind down with movie night.

However the two high school seniors couldn’t help but start feeling a bit hot and bothered from the sex scene. When that particular scene ended, Jaehyun gulped loud enough for Taeyong to hear and then suddenly the two found themselves in a make out session. 

Sure they both had previous girlfriends and boyfriends, but the most either had done in their past relationships was making out and maybe a little more touching. Jaehyun and Taeyong had talked about it before and revealed how they both were comfortable with taking the next step whenever.

School got really busy though, senior year was hectic and there was almost never time to do anything past making out or doing some quick blowjobs. It had baffled Taeyong though when Jaehyun told him he was a virgin just like Taeyong was.

“I’m a virgin,” Jaehyun bluntly put it as Taeyong couldn’t help but stare in shock.

He managed to splutter out, “Y-you what? Virgin...star quarterback...like me?”

Jaehyun laughed a little at the younger’s brain short circuiting, “Yeah, I’m a virgin like you are, surprising huh?”

Taeyong nodded as the two talked a little more about just whatever came across their minds.

Hands were getting frisky and Jaehyun lifted Taeyong into his arms before carefully walking up the stairs. Taeyong landed continuous smooches all over Jaehyun’s face making the older laugh.

When they reached Taeyong’s room, Jaehyun plopped the male onto his bed. Again, the two had already agreed they were ready, but now that it seemed like it’d happen tonight, they needed to make sure.

“You sure you’re okay with doing this sweet cheeks?” Jaehyun murmured as he nosed along Taeyong’s neck gently.

Taeyong shivered as he held onto Jaehyun tightly, “Yes god yes I’ve been wanting to for a while but we were both so busy...”

Jaehyun pulled away to look his lover in the eyes, a grin appearing on his face, “Well now we have time~”

The smaller giggled a little before he suddenly moaned heavily, back arching off the bed sensually as Jaehyun assaulted his neck with a flurry of kisses.

“I want to leave marks...can I?”

Taeyong quivered and trembled from the stimulation already despite barely being touched, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Yeah...I’ll just use makeup tomorrow to hide it...”

Jaehyun felt his hard on grow even bigger and thicker at the thought of being able to leave love bites on Taeyong. Just imagining how the younger would look all blissed out and covered in hickeys really turned Jaehyun on to the max.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun muttered to himself as he began placing a whole slew of hickeys anywhere he could.

Taeyong was writhing in slight pain yet pleasure at the sucking and nipping on his porcelain skin. The pale skin blossomed into bright red and slightly purple kiss marks under Jaehyun’s mouth. Taeyong’s hands reached for the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt and the older pulled away to allow his shirt to be pulled off.

Jaehyun then pulled up Taeyong’s shirt as well, and he began to feel a little nervous while staring at the smaller’s perfect body. He didn’t want to mess things up since this was both their first times, but seeing the heavy blush on Taeyong’s face while the younger trailed his eyes all over Jaehyun’s washboard abs made all of the nervousness dissipate.

“I’m taking off your pants now okay sweet cheeks? If at any time you feel uncomfortable just tap me twice on my shoulder okay?” Jaehyun said as Taeyong nodded.

Big, veiny hands undid the button and pulled down the zipper on Taeyong’s jeans and Jaehyun slid the material down along with his underwear until all he could see was the younger’s creamy legs with not a single hair in sight. The delectable sight made the older’s mouth water and he ran his slightly calloused hands up and down the pale expanse of Taeyong’s legs.

“Ngh...,” Taeyong muffled as he turned his face to the side into his pillow.

Jaehyun made a small tut sound as he moved one hand up to coax Taeyong to look his way, “Babe, I wanna hear you. No one’s here but us so let’s enjoy ourselves to the fullest hm?”

The younger turned his face into Jaehyun’s palm and nuzzled into it a little more, “O-okay...”

A big smile appeared on Jaehyun’s face as he laid down on his stomach to begin prepping the smaller. His buff arms wrapped around Taeyong’s slim legs as his lips made contact with his lover’s inner thighs. Jaehyun looked up and watched Taeyong’s face flush a deep shade of red as he licked and suckled on the smooth skin. 

Eventually Taeyong’s inner thighs and butt looked like it had been mauled by a wild animal due to all of the bites and red/purple spots. Jaehyun pulled away a little bit to admire his work before reaching down for his duffel bag.

“I’m gonna prepare you now sweet cheeks, let me know if it hurts or anything.”

Taeyong nodded as Jaehyun went back down again to begin fingering him. He held his breath unconsciously as Jaehyun lubed up his fingers. When the first finger prodded and slipped into Taeyong’s pink hole, the pink haired male winced at the slight uncomfortableness.

“So far so good?” Jaehyun questioned as he studied his boyfriend’s facial expressions attentively.

The male nodded as Jaehyun wiggled his index finger around more, the tightness and heat inside Taeyong took a bit to loosen. Once Taeyong nodded again, Jaehyun added another finger and began to use a scissoring motion to open Taeyong’s hole even further.

By now the smaller was moaning in ecstasy to Jaehyun’s utter delight, and there was only a small feeling of pain once in a while. As the third finger entered, Taeyong actually bucked his hips downwards to try and push Jaehyun’s fingers deeper.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he placed a giant hand on Taeyong’s toned stomach to keep him in place, “Woah there...feeling good?”

Taeyong nodded as he whimpered softly since the older had stopped pumping his thick fingers into him, “Jae...more...”

The said male almost died on the spot at his boyfriend’s fatal seduction and bed talk. He gulped and nodded silently as he moved his fingers faster. Taeyong’s back arched off the bed slightly as his body shook in pleasure. Jaehyun could tell he was hitting Taeyong’s special spot so he continued to assault it.

“W-wait JaEE!! Ah! I-I’m gonna cUM!!” Taeyong panted out, his hands clutching his bed sheets for dear life.

“Yeah? Cum for me sweet cheeks, it’s okay,” Jaehyun replied as he sped up his fingers even more, adding in some scissoring which caused Taeyong to gasp sharply.

“FUCK JAE I’M CUMMING!!!” 

In mere seconds Taeyong came and his back finally settled back down onto the bed. His chest heaved up and down quickly while he tried to catch his breath.

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong’s cheek a few times before going to remove his own pants and boxers, “You still up to go all the way? I don’t want you to overstimulate yourself Taeyong.”

The pink haired male shook his head, “Don’t worry about it Jae, I want you to feel good too.”

That did wonders to Jaehyun’s erection. Even though it was already fully hard, it felt like it had grown a little more all thanks to Taeyong. Jaehyun removed the rest of his clothes and then placed himself in between Taeyong’s legs.

“Again, just let me know if it hurts okay?” Jaehyun said as he leaned down to place several loving kisses to Taeyong’s face.

“I will,” Taeyong answered, taking the lead and grabbing Jaehyun’s cock to align it in front of his puckered hole, “Now let’s get started Prince Charming~”

The older chuckled a little before inching his length in. He was able to fully bury himself all the way to the hilt and Jaehyun rocked his hips experimentally. From the blissed out expression on Taeyong’s face, Jaehyun guessed the male was feeling good.

His hands gripped Taeyong’s waist and Jaehyun began thrusting his cock in and out of his lover. 

“Hnggg...f-feels good...,” Taeyong moaned as he rocked his hips against Jaehyun’s, “Faster Jae...”

The man gave Taeyong what he wanted and began to piston his hips faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room and grunts and moans were spewing out of the couple’s lips. Jaehyun knew his hands were bruising Taeyong, but he couldn’t stop. He continued to hold on tight to Taeyong’s hips as he pleasured the younger.

Taeyong lifted his arms up and beckoned Jaehyun down into an embrace. The bigger man leaned forward and down as he pecked Taeyong’s lips, arms going to cage around the smaller’s head. Jaehyun’s lips pressed a slew of kisses into the juncture of Taeyong’s neck while his hips kept thrusting.

“Fuck you feel amazing Tae,” Jaehyun muttered, kisses beginning to trail up before reaching Taeyong’s lips again.

The two engaged in a heated, searing kiss. Taeyong’s nails clawed at Jaehyun’s back leaving angry red scratches down the star quarterback’s broad back.

A loud moan, maybe more akin to a scream, left Taeyong’s throat as Jaehyun’s length hit a spot even deeper inside of him, “AH!! Again! I-I’m close JaEEE!!!”

Taeyong was panting hard while Jaehyun was huffing on top of him. Despite the both of them feeling out of breath, they didn’t want to stop. The ecstasy, the pleasure, they desired it too much to stop for something as insignificant right now as air.

“Cum...fuck, let’s cum together.”

Their hair had matted onto their foreheads from all of the sweat they had accumulated. Jaehyun kissed the daylight out of Taeyong as his hips stuttered to a stop. A small scream left Taeyong’s mouth, only to get swallowed up by Jaehyun who he was still kissing. Something warm filled Taeyong up, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His own release spurting onto his and Jaehyun’s stomachs.

Taeyong’s whole entire body trembled as Jaehyun’s release filled his pleasured hole. The older pressed gentle and loving kisses anywhere he could while he emptied out his load into Taeyong. 

“Shit...sorry Tae, I came inside.”

Taeyong shook his head and placed a reassuring kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek, “It’s okay, we forgot the condom but we both know we’re clean. Plus it felt good so it’s really fine.”

Jaehyun grinned and pecked at Taeyong’s lips softly. He felt very happy and fulfilled that he got to share his first time with his lover and the same vice versa. 

After a couple more minutes, Jaehyun pulled out of Taeyong and almost got another hard on from looking at his own semen drip out of Taeyong’s reddened hole.

“Let’s wash up and sleep after,” Jaehyun observed as he saw just how messy they’d become.

Taeyong cutely nodded as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He lifted his upper body off the bed as Jaehyun got off the bed to carry Taeyong princess style to the bathroom. A small yet happy giggle left Taeyong’s mouth as the two went to clean up.

First time together turned out great.

—————————————————————

RING RING RING

Jaehyun woke up to the sound of someone’s phone receiving a call. His eyes opened tiredly as his vision blurred slightly, not used to the morning rays yet. In his arms was the Lee Taeyong in the flesh, practically butt naked like he was with the exception that they had their boxers on now.

It brought a smile to the older’s face just thinking about what transpired in this same bed just last night. Brushing a few strands out of Taeyong’s face, Jaehyun then pulled away a bit to look at his phone.

Sure enough someone was calling him, and to his surprise, it was his father who was calling. Jaehyun frowned a little, hoping it wasn’t anything bad, but answered the call anyway. 

“Hello?” Jaehyun started after pressing the answer button.

“Jaehyun? Can you please come home sometime today? I’d like to talk to you today and apologize.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he sat up in bed, Taeyong stirring ever so slightly below him, “Really?”

He heard his dad firmly say yes as his mother spoke up through the phone as well, “He really does want to apologize sweetie, come home sometime today and everything will be alright.”

“I...okay I will,” Jaehyun replied as he said his goodbyes, hanging up right after to continue staring at his sleeping boyfriend.

He kissed Taeyong until the younger woke up. Taeyong’s eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened fully before squinting at the amount of light pouring into the room.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Taeyong asked as he stretched and kissed back.

Jaehyun chuckled at the cute little pout on Taeyong’s face, “Good morning to you too sweet cheeks. It’s currently 10 in the morning.”

Taeyong groaned as some of his joints cracked and popped from the stiffness sleep had brought. 

“I have to go home Tae, my dad wants to apologize for his words and actions that day so I have to go...”

The younger’s eyes lit up and he smiled at the fact that Jaehyun’s dad had come around, and very quickly at that, “That’s great Jaehyun! I’ll make some brunch for us right now and then I’ll see you out whenever you want to leave!”

The star quarterback beamed down at Taeyong’s happiness which stemmed from his own. It felt good to see and know that whenever he was happy, Taeyong was happy too. However just as the valedictorian tried to get up from bed, Jaehyun remembered he might be extremely sore.

“Wait Tae you shouldn’t—”

“—FUCK OW!!” Taeyong yelped in pain, his lower back was killing him, his butthole also throbbing in pain. 

Jaehyun then pushed the pink haired male to lay back down on the bed, “Shit looks like you won’t be able to move around much today sweet cheeks. I’ll just order some take out and we’ll eat that okay?”

Disappointment flashed across Taeyong’s face, but the look on Jaehyun’s own made the younger give in, “Fineee, but we’re gonna cuddle and watch one more movie before you go so you better take good care of me until then Prince Charming!”

The taller male laughed and nodded as he opened up the delivery app to order some food.

—————————————————————

Jaehyun took in a few deep breaths as he stood outside of his family’s front door. Even though his dad and mom had assured him an apology was today’s topic of discussion, Jaehyun couldn’t help but recall those ugly, intense moments and emotions he’d gone through just a week ago.

But then Mark popped up in his mind, then his mother, and then his father who truly wanted to make up and accept him for who he was. Gathering up all of the mental and physical strength that he could, Jaehyun entered the house.

After being seated, Jaehyun’s father spoke first, “I sincerely apologize for my words and actions that day Jaehyun. I couldn’t get your hurt and angry expression out of my mind and the day you walked out of here haunted me for the whole entire week. Your mother didn’t even need to discuss much with me as I’d already decided I needed to apologize.”

Jaehyun’s mother caressed her husband’s back in a soothing manner as he continued.

“Whatever you are I will love you Jae. I shouldn’t have lashed out like that or pushed you with my ideals. I’ve said a lot that I regret deeply, but I don’t mean a single bit of it now. I hope with time you forgive me for what I did, but just know that I love you son. I will always love you.”

For the first time in a long time, Jaehyun cried in happiness. He cried in front of his parents as they both rushed to comfort their eldest son. Hearing all of the commotion, Mark came out to see what he assumed was a family hug.

He rushed over too and climbed into Jaehyun’s lap, and the four of them hugged and cried till they felt better and happy once again. 

“You don’t need to wait for my forgiveness dad, I forgave you the moment you reached out to me first. I love you all very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! My first time writing smut to please excuse me if it sounds a bit awkward at certain moments 😖 Anyway, I’m so sad cause summer is almost over and school is about to start up again 😭😭😭 I’ll try to write the last few chapters before school starts or else it’ll take me even longer to finish this fanfic LMAO But don’t worry, I don’t plan to leave this fanfic unfinished even if I don’t make it by the time school starts!


	8. A Busy Last Month Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely doesn’t have too much fluff or anything. I more so focused on Jaeyong getting some of their senior stuff done, as well as a few other things.

The start of May was approaching quickly, and many seniors at school were buzzing about trying to finalize lots of things. AP exams were rearing their monstrous heads at the seniors, ready to seemingly destroy their hopes and dreams of getting college credits. 

All in a single month, seniors were expected to take their AP exams, go have fun at prom, and then at the very end of the month, take care of school finals. Everyone was stressing out and the tension ran high through the twelfth graders.

“Ughhh, I’m not understanding any of the material for this section for AP government Tae,” Jaehyun complained as he sprawled out on his bed, phone pressed to his ear as he listened to his boyfriend’s reply.

His sweet, calming voice rang through the phone into Jaehyun’s ear like a nice melody, “I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time Jaehyun. How about this, I only have a couple more things to study on my own so when I’m done I can help you study for your test!”

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up and he immediately bolted upright into a sitting position, “REALLY?!?! Wow thank you so much sweet cheeks!!! You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!”

The star quarterback could hear his lover’s giggles echo pleasantly through the phone as the pink haired male expressed his bashfulness, “Gosh Jaehyun!! I am not haha! But it’s no problem Prince Charming~”

Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to chuckle, he stretched his limbs out and let Taeyong know he was going back to studying for other AP classes.

“Okay, good luck Jae!! Make sure to drink water and take short breaks every now and then!” Taeyong informed as a small smile broke out on Jaehyun’s face at Taeyong’s attentiveness and care.

“I will I will,” Jaehyun assured, “See you at school tomorrow sweet cheeks!”

With that the call ended and Jaehyun sighed before getting back to work. 

—————————————————————

“No, that law doesn’t count towards minors. Here, read this again and then try again.”

Currently it was one full week before the AP government exam. Taeyong had finished studying things on his own, so now being the helpful and supportive boyfriend he was, had started helping Jaehyun study.

Jaehyun pouted but reread the paragraph anyway, slowly starting to understand the concepts. While Jaehyun focused, Taeyong took this chance to stare lovingly at Jaehyun’s stunning and dashing features. A small blush made its way across Taeyong’s cheeks as he continued to admire the older.

“I know I’m hot and all sweet cheeks but I can’t focus with your eyes staring at me so invitingly,” Jaehyun exclaimed with his eyes still cast downward, effectively pulling the smaller from his thoughts.

His blush deepened and Taeyong stuttered out, “I-I was not staring!! G-get back t-to work!”

Jaehyun looked up briefly from his work packet and chuckled, pinching Taeyong’s bright red cheek, “Aigoo~ You’re so cute~”

Taeyong swatted at Jaehyun’s hand, a pout forming on his lips. However that pout stayed for a split second before a small smile replaced it. 

It was moments like these that the couple loved the most. Where they didn’t even have to be out and about on a date, just simply being with one another and helping one another was all it took for them to be happy. They both felt extremely blessed to be with each other and feel happiness and joy even during the littlest of things and times. 

Right as Taeyong’s thoughts drifted elsewhere, Jaehyun finished reading, but instead of letting the younger know, Jaehyun opted to swoop Taeyong into his arms and tickle the living heck out of him.

“EH?!?!” Taeyong shouted in confusion as he was lifted and thrown onto the bed.

The older relentlessly tickled him as a bunch of laughter and giggles left his mouth. Jaehyun was smiling brightly as Taeyong’s cheeks turned red from laughing so hard. His body wriggled around, trying to get away from the wrath of Jaehyun’s fingers, but the star quarterback continued tickling Taeyong.

Moments like that continued to happen throughout the week. It was honestly one of the best decisions Taeyong had ever made in his life to tutor Jaehyun before his AP exam. The two were able to spend extra time with one another after school and they only fell deeper for each other.

“Oh thank god I understand that now,” Jaehyun signed in exasperation, clearly reaching the end of his rope with studying for the darn test.

The couple were currently at Taeyong’s place today. School had ended about 2 hours ago and now the weekend was upon everyone.

Taeyong gave a sympathetic smile Jaehyun’s way, “I know you’re getting sick of this, but hang in there Prince Charming! The AP exam is only 3 days away so you’re almost done!”

Jaehyun pouted but nonetheless went back to reading and answering questions, “Sweet cheeks, do I get a reward if I do well on the test?”

“W-what?! Well f-first of all,” Taeyong stuttered out from the suddenness, “We won’t know any of our exam scores until early to mid-July, and just what kind of reward are you looking to get?”

The older smirked a little as he looked up from his work to pull Taeyong closer and situate the pink haired male in his lap, “Well I was thinking of trying out some new things you know...during—“

“During what?” A new voice rang through the room.

Taeyong and Jaehyun frantically pushed each other away in vain as Mrs. Lee was already leaning against the doorway to Taeyong’s room with an amused expression on her face. The couple’s faces were bright red as Mrs. Lee giggled behind her hand.

“You two are lucky it was me that caught you like that. I’m sure if it was my husband he’d have a heart attack from the sexual tension in this room haha!”

Taeyong groaned as he buried his face into his hands, Jaehyun still staring in shock. It took several seconds more before one of them snapped out of it.

“Sorry mom,” Taeyong apologized, “W-we were just—“

“—I know sweetie, I once was your age too and had a boyfriend. Of course it wasn’t your father yet but we did these things too at your age and—“ Mrs. Lee was cut off by her mortified eldest son.

“—MOTHER we did NOT need to know that,” Taeyong exclaimed in a higher pitched voice, slight panic and embarrassment evident.

Jaehyun chuckled a bit at Taeyong’s mom being so open about her sexual adventures in her senior year too. Her son was obviously in shock and disgust but it oddly gave Jaehyun a sense of happiness knowing Mrs. Lee was understanding.

“Well anyway you’re both 18 now so you’re free to do the deed! Just make sure to use protection boys~” 

Taeyong almost yelled at his mom but Jaehyun put a comforting hand on the younger’s shoulder and flashed a small smile.

Jaehyun replied, “Don’t worry we will Mom.”

Taeyong nodded in agreement while giving his mom the stink eye, “Yeah we will geez. Anyway, just what did you come up here to originally tell us?”

Mrs. Lee’s eyes widened, remembering what she’d come to tell the couple beforehand, “Ah, dinner’s ready so let’s all head down now or else the food will get cold!”

The two seniors nodded as they got up from the floor of Taeyong’s room and headed downstairs. Right before they descended though, the valedictorian pulled Jaehyun back to apologize for his mother’s bluntness.

“I’m so sorry Jae for my mom, I had no idea she’d be so open about that kind of stuff...”

Jaehyun smiled reassuringly and pulled Taeyong closer by the waist. One of his hands went up to cup Taeyong’s cheek as the smaller placed his hands on Jaehyun’s chest. 

“Don’t worry about it sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun said as he pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, “I’m actually quite relieved that she’s taking it that well haha.”

Taeyong snorted a little too as he rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest. The two of them stayed at the top of the staircase, soaking in each other’s presence before an annoyed voice rang out from behind them.

“You’re kidding right?” Jaemin asked as he stood with his arms crossed, staring at his brother and teammate disapprovingly. 

Taeyong pulled away from Jaehyun slightly and rolled his eyes, “Not like you don’t do the same with Jeno.”

The younger’s cheeks flushed pink as he opened his mouth to refute, but words never left his mouth as the two siblings’ father spoke up instead.

“What’s up with this road block?”

Jaehyun and Taeyong jumped apart in shock as Jaemin whipped his head around to see Mr. Lee smiling at his two sons and Jaehyun.

“Dad, um, we were just heading down for dinner in fact,” Taeyong replied as he grabbed both Jaehyun and Jaemin, dragging them down the stairs to the dining table where Mrs. Lee was waiting.

Mr. Lee chuckled as he followed suit. How wonderful youth was.

—————————————————————

“Everything’s ready right?”

“Yeah Johnny, you just need to walk out there and ask him.”

“Okay, that’s great. I can’t thank you three and Doyoung enough for helping me out with this.”

—————————————————————

“FINALLY HELL IS OVER!!!” Ten shouted with all his might as he sat down at the usual lunch hang out table.

Doyoung looked like he’d come out of a war zone as he sat down too and nodded in agreement, “You got that half right Ten, we still have actual school finals at the end of the month...”

Ten frowned at the remembrance and groaned in dismay, “Fuck, I totally forgot about that, where’s everyone else?”

Keeping his cool, Doyoung shrugged at the question, “No idea, maybe the bathroom or something.”

“Hm...,” Ten squinted suspiciously at Doyoung but let it go after seeing the older act indifferently.

Suddenly, the cafeteria began to quiet down as Taeyong walked in with a gigantic bouquet of flowers in his arms. The pink haired male ignored the stares as he peeked a glance back at the cafeteria door. Jaehyun was waiting for the right moment before he entered with Yuta and Johnny.

He eventually made it to the lunch table and looked at Ten with a big, bright smile on his face, “Here you go Tennie!”

The older’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the bouquet and his two best friends. There were stupid grins on their faces and Ten thought today was some important day he’d forgotten.

“What’s the special occasion? You two are being a little fishy—“

“—Babe,” A deep, smooth voice called out for Ten, and it belonged to none other than Johnny Suh.

Ten’s head whipped around to see his lover standing proudly as Jaehyun and Yuta held up a ginormous sign with pretty words and pictures on it. The small male smiled inwardly, knowing that Taeyong had probably been the one to create the poster since only him and Taeyong were the ones with superb art skills in their group.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” Ten stated as he looked up at Johnny lovingly.

Johnny chuckled before pulling out a long, familiar looking object from behind his back. Ten almost burst out ugly laughing when he saw none other than Chittaphrr, the banana stalk that they’d used for hobby horse riding during a hang out at his house with the gang.

They had decided to play traditional Thai games in Ten’s huge backyard and it had been a very eventful hang out. Chittaphrr had originally been named Chittaphon by Ten, but Johnny insisted that the name be Chittaphrr. Now it was a funny inside joke amongst the group.

The sign behind Johnny that Jaehyun and Yuta were holding up read these exact words in a nice yet simple font: To my cutie patootie pie Chittaphrr, will you go and gallop with me to prom like the stunning stallion you are?

In person though, Johnny asked just 8 simple words, “Ten, will you go to prom with me?”

The shorter male was holding back tears as Doyoung and Taeyong filmed the prom proposal, “Of course I will Johnny!”

Ten let the large bouquet drop out of his hands and land on the ground with a loud thud as he lunged forward into Johnny’s welcoming arms. The whole cafeteria cheered at the successful proposal, many were clapping while others recorded videos of the sweet event on their phones too.

A little ways away, the whole football team could be heard and seen pumping their fists up in the air and chanting cheers for their teammate.

“I’m so happy babe,” Johnny informed as he pressed kisses on the top of Ten’s head.

The younger smiled into his boyfriend’s broad, muscular chest before pulling away to smile up at Johnny, “Me too.”

After the whole ordeal, the day carried on without a hitch. A few more prom proposals happened during lunch and the overall mood of most of the high school students were good. 

However, Jaehyun wasn’t exactly all that happy. Sure he was happy for Johnny and Ten, but the star quarterback had absolutely no clue how the heck he was going to ask Taeyong to prom. Heck, how could he even top the time when he asked Taeyong to date him?

The older male sighed silently as he stared blankly at his teacher giving a lecture. He’d have to think quickly since prom was only one week away.

—————————————————————

Lucas frowned seeing Jaehyun all deflated and defeated looking. They were currently in third period and there was a chill substitute in place of the teacher, so the class was loud with chatter and no work getting done.

“Dude, what’s up with you? You look like you fought with your boyfriend or something.”

Jaehyun’s head turned to look at Lucas with a small smile, “I didn’t, I just don’t really know how I’m gonna ask Taeyong to prom...”

Lucas made an ‘o’ shape with his lips in understanding. He could tell that Jaehyun was beating himself up over something that was actually very simple.

“Honestly bro, just straight up ask him, it doesn’t have to be a grand proposal at school. You can just take him on a nice date, go to all of his favorite places, and then ask him to go to prom with you at the very end!” Lucas suggested as Jaehyun’s eyes widened, liking the sound of that idea already.

“You really think so?” Jaehyun questioned, just to make sure.

Lucas furiously nodded his head, “Even though I don’t know Taeyong personally, I can tell that he doesn’t care for big, grand things Jae. He could be doing the bare minimum with you and he’d be all smiles and laughter.”

Jaehyun thought about it for a moment and remembered how much him and Taeyong had enjoyed each other’s presence even when Taeyong was helping him study for AP government.

“Hm that’s true, we both do actually. Then I guess I’ll take you up on that idea Lucas, thanks dude!”

The older beamed down at Jaehyun, very happy that he was able to help out a close friend, “Well then I wish you luck my friend!”

—————————————————————

“You ready sweet cheeks?”

Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun with a loving smile on his bright face, “Yes I am Prince Charming! Let’s get going to the beach!”

Jaehyun laughed as Taeyong hurriedly put on his sandals and walked out of his house towards Jaehyun’s car.

“Sweet cheeks I don’t have the keys so I can’t lock th—???”

Jaemin popped up at the front door and motioned for Jaehyun to just get going, “I can lock the door hyung, you go and have a fun time with my brother okay?”

Jaehyun’s initial shock wore off and he gave a grateful smile to the younger, “Thanks Jaemin, I’ll treat you to a meal one of these days before I graduate.”

The boy’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of a free meal and he eagerly replied back, “Ohhh, then I look forward to that free meal then! Bye bye and stay safe...and good luck with the proposal hyung,” Jaemin whispered the last part.

The star quarterback’s eyes widened for a split second before he chuckled and waved goodbye as Taeyong shouted from the passenger seat for Jaehyun to hurry up.

“What took you so long babe?” Taeyong asked as he adjusted his sunglasses a little.

Jaehyun simply pecked his lover’s lips as he pulled away and began to back out of the driveway, “It was nothing Tae, just Jaemin helping me to lock the front door since a certain someone decided to scamper off with the keys...”

Taeyong gave a small, defiant ‘hey’ as he pouted a little. The older let out a hearty laugh as his hand went to rest on Taeyong’s upper thigh. 

When they got to the beach it was lunch time, so the two walked around to find a place to eat.

“Wahhh, I really love the beach Jae. I don’t know what it is, but the way the sand feels on my skin, the way the sea breeze feels, the smell of the ocean, it’s all so relaxing and nice.”

Jaehyun gave an amused look at Taeyong, “You said you don’t know what it is and then go on to describe exactly what it is that draws you to love the beach so much haha! But yeah, I understand how you feel sweet cheeks, me too.”

Taeyong smiled as a restaurant caught his attention, “Oh oh oh, let’s try this place Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun looked to where Taeyong was pointing and noticed it was a restaurant that specialized in grilling. It’d probably be pricey but he was willing to buy anything for Taeyong.

“Alrighty then, let’s go there for lunch then.”

Fast forwarding a little, the two were finally done eating and were wadding in the water up to their ankles. Jaehyun held both of their sandals in one hand as the other held on firmly to one of Taeyong’s hands.

The pink haired male had his eyes closed in bliss as he tilted his face upwards and breathed in the familiar smell of the sea. Even though they were barely into their date, Taeyong felt like he’d had a lifetime of fun already. As he walked alongside Jaehyun, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel a surge of love come forward for the older.

A gust of wind blew Jaehyun’s hair off to the side and Taeyong giggled at Jaehyun’s failed attempt to move it back. With a helping hand, Taeyong stood in front of Jaehyun and gently brushed his hair back into place.

“Where are we going after this?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun as the taller drew Taeyong in for a quick couple of smooches.

It caused the younger to giggle as Jaehyun began to assault his face with a billion kisses, “Well I thought we’d maybe watch a movie, then head back to your place for stargazing.”

Taeyong’s eyes lit up and he flashed a toothy smile Jaehyun’s way. The action made Jaehyun’s heart beat erratically and Taeyong was now bouncing off the ground in excitement.

“Oh yes!! What movie and what time?”

“Well...”

—————————————————————

“Jae! Stop it!” Taeyong whispered heatedly to his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend pulled away a little from Taeyong’s neck to smirk up at him before he went back in to press kisses all along his lover’s neck. Taeyong trembled in his seat at the ministrations. Currently the couple was at the movie theater and the movie was playing loud and clear.

However, instead of even paying attention, the star quarterback had other naughty plans he wanted to do. 

“Hng...mnh...,” Taeyong moaned as quietly as he could.

One of his hands was balled into a tight fist as he tried to keep his cool and not pop a boner in public. He could feel Jaehyun smirking in his neck as his kisses and nipping never stopped.

No one from the front could see them unless they turned around, but thankfully everyone was too invested in the movie. The people behind them however, if one of them really leaned over to look, they’d catch the two red handed with doing lewd acts in public. But from just sitting from behind, it looked like Jaehyun was simply resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

Something about getting caught excited the two greatly, but not enough to actually go further. At the most, this was how far they were willing to go in public and that was it.

By the time the end credits were rolling, the base of Taeyong’s neck and a little bit higher was covered in reddening hickeys. Jaehyun was smiling proudly with an arm around Taeyong’s waist as the two walked out of the movie theater to the older’s car. All the while, Taeyong was trying to keep his neck covered.

A nice little smack and glare was what Jaehyun earned right as they took their seats in the car.

—————————————————————

Taeyong and Jaehyun were now currently in the kitchen of Taeyong’s house getting snacks for the last stretch of their date. The younger had put on a turtleneck shirt in order to cover up the marks Jaehyun had given him, and Jaemin knew something was up since it was summer now.

“A turtleneck in summer Taeyong? Really?” Jaemin had asked as he looked at the older in skepticism.

Taeyong held down a blush as Jaehyun smirked at him from right next to him. From the couple’s actions in that specific moment, Jaemin’s eyes widened before a look of mock disgust went on his face.

“Okay actually I regret questioning this decision of yours, bye losers!” Jaemin said as he walked away upstairs back to his room.

Not like Jaemin hadn’t come home with at least three of Jeno’s hoodies and maybe a hickey here and there. 

Back to the present, with snacks, drinks, and blankets all in hand, Taeyong and Jaehyun went up to the roof to begin stargazing. The night air was cool and crisp, nipping at their skin teasingly. As they huddled close with a blanket underneath and covering them, Taeyong and Jaehyun began munching on the snacks they brought.

“This date is one of my favorite dates now Jaehyun,” Taeyong began as he turned to press a kiss to the older’s cheek, “I love all of our dates and moments, but this is definitely higher up on my top moments together.”

Jaehyun smiled at the kiss and Taeyong’s kind words. He looked down at the pink haired male and leaned down to kiss him square on the lips. Taeyong smiled into the kiss as Jaehyun pulled him in closer ever so slightly making his heart flutter with little butterflies.

The make out was languid yet filled with unimaginable amounts of passion and love. Kiss after kiss, the couple couldn’t get enough of one another. Taeyong’s hands went up to gently cup Jaehyun’s face as the taller’s arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist loosely.

When they finally pulled apart for air, they stared into each other’s eyes with small twinkles and shimmers that far rivaled the stars in the sky. It was odd and definitely not common for a high school couple to feel so in love and in harmony with each other, but somehow that was how Jaehyun and Taeyong naturally rolled. 

The two then sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company as they watched the night sky. Sometimes one of them would notice a certain constellation, other times they would claim a star as their own and name it some silly name.

When the night was coming to an unfortunate end, Taeyong snuggled as deep as he could into Jaehyun’s embrace, “I don’t want today to end...”

The star quarterback chuckled and nodded in agreement, “Me too sweet cheeks, I really enjoyed today.”

Taeyong pulled away a little to thank Jaehyun for the wonderful date today, “Thank you so much for this date Prince Charming, it was really nice and I enjoyed it so much.”

The older’s face lit up with a grand old smile on his lips, and took this as his chance to finally ask the question, “It’s no problem sweet cheeks, anything for you...”

When the younger made no move to continue speaking, Jaehyun continued, “Taeyong, this definitely isn’t as big or grand as last time like at the football stadium, but will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?”

“YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!!!” Taeyong squealed in joy as he practically tackled Jaehyun in a bear hug.

Jaehyun was slightly worried that Taeyong might’ve woken up his entire neighborhood, but they’d understand the excitement and happiness of attending prom with the one you love right?

Relief flooded through Jaehyun as he successfully asked Taeyong to prom. He ran his fingers through Taeyong’s pink hair as the younger’s face stayed firmly buried in his muscular chest. After a few minutes, Taeyong pulled away to reassure Jaehyun that he didn’t care about anything really. Just being with Jaehyun and doing things with him was enough for Taeyong to be happy.

“It’s not really the fancy things or public declarations of love that make me happy and fall deeper for you Jae. Although I do appreciate your dedication and willingness to go above and beyond for me, all I need is you. If I’m with you, if I’m a part of your daily life and what you do, then I’m as happy as I can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I struggled a bit writing this one and I have no idea why 😩 Anyway, the first week of online school wasn’t so bad, I thought it’d be dreadful but I actually lowkey love it LOL


	9. Lovebirds and Family Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I’M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER RJWNRKEJSW Sorry I’ve been MIA for like two weeks lol, but I’m back with the next chapter!
> 
> OOF EDIT: Forgot to remind y’all about how ages work in my fanfic, so basically again, it’s by month date not year date. So although it’s gonna be kinda weird for some sorryyy, Donghyuck is considered older than Mark!
> 
> WARNING ⚠️: Explicit Sexual Content in this chapter!!! Detailed explanations and descriptions of preparation and sex!! So if you don’t like just skip over that part or don’t read it at all please and thank you :)

“Hurry up in the bathroom Taeyong!!!”

Jaemin stood outside of the restroom, glaring intensely at the closed door and arms crossed, foot tapping at the ground impatiently. He really needed to use the restroom, but Taeyong was taking his sweet old time in there. There was about 3 hours left until prom started, but being from an Asian family, pictures would take at least one hour or a little longer.

“I’m almost done you whiny baby!! Be patient!” Taeyong yelled from inside the bathroom.

The younger rolled his eyes and banged on the door some more, “Hyung you still have to take pictures and you know how long that’s gonna take, so get your ass out of there so I can go pee!!!”

The bathroom door swung open and revealed Taeyong all decked out in a velvet suit in the color blue. His hair was styled upwards revealing his eyebrows and forehead. Jaemin couldn’t believe his brother could look this way as he stared in shock at the valedictorian.

“Here’s the bathroom,” Taeyong stated in slight annoyance, “Jaemin? Don’t just stand there when you repeatedly asked me to hurry up so you could use the bathroom!!”

Jaemin snapped out of his surprise and hurriedly pushed Taeyong out and slammed the bathroom door shut. The older sighed heavily, not even a thanks had been given to him.

“A thanks would’ve been nice,” he mumbled to himself as he walked back to his room to get his phone.

He noticed a missed call from Jaehyun and immediately tried to call him back.

“Hello?” Jaehyun’s voice rang out, the sound of car engines and some honking were evident, meaning this call was probably a heads up that he was one his way.

“Jae! I’m so sorry I didn’t pick up earlier, I was getting ready in the bathroom and I left my phone in my bedroom,” Taeyong explained as he walked downstairs into the living room.

The older male reassured Taeyong, “It’s no problem sweet cheeks. I’m on my way just so you know. Doyoung called me already and told me they are on their way too, so just check with Ten if him and Johnny are on their way as well.”

Taeyong replied with a simple okay before they ended the call. Just as he was about to call Ten to see where they were like Jaehyun had told him to do, the doorbell rang. The pink haired male got up from the couch and hurried over to the door.

“Hey hey Tae!!” Ten’s excited voice said as Taeyong opened the front door to reveal the couple.

“Hey Ten! Hey Johnny! Come on in and have a seat in the living room,” Taeyong exclaimed as he let the two come in, closing and locking the door right behind them.

“Are Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Yuta on their way?” Johnny asked after they’d all sat down in the living room.

Taeyong nodded as his heart clenched in nervousness, “Yeah they are...gosh I’m so nervous and antsy today.”

Ten laughed a little as Johnny wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Tae don’t be nervous! You look amazing and I’m sure Jaehyun will be thrilled to see you all dressed up and pretty~”

Johnny chuckled as Taeyong blushed at the compliment, “Thanks Tennie, you and Johnny look really good too! I’m glad our group decided to wear blue velvet suits to prom together.”

“Oh yeah,” Johnny agreed, “We’re gonna look snazzy and rich for prom! No one’s gonna top our group in looks and style!”

The trio laughed as Jaemin came down from upstairs. Johnny was the first to notice that Jaemin had entered the room and he greeted his teammate.

“Hey Jaemin! You’re not going to prom?” Johnny asked.

“Hey hyung, I think you’re forgetting that I’m a sophomore still and I can’t go unless I’m asked out by a junior or senior,” Jaemin chuckled.

Johnny made a face of remembrance as he motioned for Jaemin to sit down with them, “Oh shoot that’s right, my bad haha. Come sit with us though Jaemin! Don’t just stand there all alone!”

The younger shook his head as he looked down at a message on his phone, “I would love to but Jeno’s here already to pick me up. We’re gonna have a date night first and then go and hang out at Renjun’s place.”

“Oh okay, then have fun then!” Johnny replied as Jaemin put on a jacket and went to leave.

Taeyong and Ten also said goodbye to Jaemin as he got up and unlocked the door to head out. Right as he did that, the doorbell rang and Jaemin opened the door to reveal the last three people they were waiting on.

“You guys are here!!” Taeyong shouted as he ran a bit eagerly towards the front door.

However, like déjà vu all over again, Jaemin slammed the door shut on Jaehyun, Yuta, and Doyoung from shock.

“Yah Lee Jaemin!!!” Taeyong yelled at his brother as he reached the door and yanked it open.

Jaehyun smiled at the two brothers as he entered the home with Doyoung and Yuta in tow, “I could’ve sworn we went over not letting that happen again Jaemin.”

The younger gulped and felt a chill go down his spine as Jaehyun looked at him with a somewhat creepy smile. Taeyong greeted Yuta and Doyoung as Jaehyun roughly pulled Jaemin into a headlock and scolded him.

Doyoung looked back a little with a worried expression for Jaemin, but Taeyong pushed him and Yuta away from the front door, “Let’s go, he’ll be fine!”

A shriek of indignation left Jaemin’s mouth as Taeyong scurried off with the couple, leaving Jaemin in the hands of Jaehyun.

“Sorry Jaemin!! I hope you’ll be able to meet my little brother unscathed!” Doyoung called out, knowing Jeno and Jaemin were a couple.

“AH AH AHHH!!!”

—————————————————————

“Huddle together now boys!!”

“Oh would you look at all of them honey, they’re so dashing in their suits!”

“Yah Lee Taeyong!! Don’t be so awkward! Jaehyun bring him in closer!”

Taeyong couldn’t believe how bossy his mom was being, and he looked pleadingly at his dad for some help but his dad just shrugged causing Taeyong to pout. Jaehyun and everyone else did what Mrs. Lee instructed, and Jaehyun’s arm brought Taeyong in closer by the waist. 

“Yes that’s it Jaehyun dear! Yes yes, this is perfect, okay now take the pictures my love,” Taeyong’s mother told his dad as the older man chuckled at his wife’s enthusiasm. 

“Alright,” he started, “On the count of three and then I’ll take a few pictures. 1...2...3!”

They did so many different poses and took turns taking pictures individually, in pairs, and so on once the whole group pictures were done. It was a bit overwhelming with just the sheer amount of photos they’d taken, but as they all looked through some of the pictures, everyone’s faces showed wide and happy smiles.

They had taken serious photos, happy photos, sad photos, and funny photos. Anything a person could think of to make the photos funny or great to look back on.

“Wow, these pictures turned out fantastic dad,” Taeyong complimented as he and Jaehyun looked through all of the photos.

When they were reaching the end, they found several natural pictures of them laughing or just staring at each other lovingly. It made both of their breaths hitch and wonder when did Mr. Lee manage to take those pictures. Before they could ask about the pictures or just talk some more with their friends, Mrs. Lee spoke up.

Mrs. Lee clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, “Okayyy, you boys should head on over to the venue now! Don’t want to be late to prom now!”

Everyone agreed with Taeyong’s mother and began gathering their things to start driving over to the venue. 

“LAST ONE TO THE VENUE HAS TO TREAT EVERYONE TO A MEAL AFTER GRADUATION!!!” Johnny shouted with all his might as he grabbed Ten and zoomed out the front door to his car.

The other four could barely comprehend what had been said before Doyoung yelled in frustration, “FUCK WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!?! YUTA LET’S GO HURRY!!!”

Yuta hurriedly grabbed all of their things and bolted out of the house with Doyoung right behind him, and that left the last couple to hurry up and get to their car. Jaehyun and Taeyong stared straight into each other’s eyes before the star quarterback hauled Taeyong onto his shoulder and carried their belongings with his free hand.

“JAEHYUN?!?!” Taeyong shrieked in shock as Jaehyun began running to the car.

“Bye mom and dad,” Jaehyun called out as he exited the house, “We’ll be going now!!!”

The couple could hear Mr. and Mrs. Lee laughing away as they waved from the front door. With a quick open of the passenger seat door and a nice as possible shove into the seat, Taeyong was now in the car as Jaehyun ran around to the driver’s seat and started the engine.

Jaehyun breathed out heavily as he backed out of the driveway, “No way in heck are we losing to any of those unfair suckers sweet cheeks.”

The younger male laughed and whooped as they headed to the prom venue, ready for a fun night filled with music, food, and lots of laughter and happiness.

—————————————————————

“I can’t believe you two won even though you were the last ones to leave,” Ten complained as he looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong accusingly.

The group were currently seated at a table as they munched on some food they’d gotten when they arrived. While Ten was still bitter, Doyoung and Yuta sat relieved in their seats.

“Thank god we made it just before you and Johnny did, after paying for this suit I’m broke as fuck,” Yuta chimed in, everyone else proceeding to smile and laugh at the comment.

Ten rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky you’re all my precious friends...”

Johnny chuckled and landed a quick peck on his lover’s cheek before a familiar, tall football player came walking up to the group. Well, he was walking as properly and as best as he could.

“Yoooo guyssss,” Lucas greeted sleazily as he slammed his hands down on their table to stabilize himself, “Did you guys try the punch yet? Cause that shit’s spiked as hell~”

Ten’s eyes lit up mischievously as he shook his head, “We haven’t but we should do something a little bad before our senior year ends right?”

Chuckles resounded as the music pumped loudly all around them, echoing throughout the large venue their school had rented out for prom. All kinds of light strobes were shining in all different colors and directions as some students were already out on the dance floor. It felt really relieving and freeing to just hang out at the dance with friends and fellow classmates.

“Holy shit the punch is spiked,” Doyoung stated as he went to take some more sips with Yuta.

Jaehyun and Taeyong weren’t so sure if drinking the alcoholic punch was a good idea, but when Ten and Johnny decided to try some too, the couple went fuck it.

Taeyong’s nose crinkled in mild disgust at the unpleasant bitter aftertaste left in his mouth, while Jaehyun drank the spiked punch like a pro, “Wow Prince Charming, the star quarterback is doing something bad~”

Johnny almost choked on his drink as Doyoung and Ten cackled at Taeyong’s teasing remark. Jaehyun coughed a little as he playfully pouted at the younger.

“Bro Lucas looked so trashed, hope none of the teachers or security guards catch him slipping,” Johnny commented as he took some more sips of the punch before chucking it.

Ten and Taeyong nodded in agreement as they watched Lucas hobble off to another group of people he knew like the social butterfly the giant man was.

More and more students were arriving at the venue, and with the alcohol rushing through their veins, the gang decided to hit the dance floor. The DJ blasted fire music and the songs had no limitations on language or style, so all of the students attending prom were having the time of their lives.

As the group entered the dance floor and squeezed into the crowd, it almost felt like they were in some fancy club. Everyone was dressed up for some classy event, but now it was time to let loose. Girls were running their hands through their hair and swinging their hips, and guys were having mini dance offs within their respected hang out groups. Some couples just danced goofily together, not even trying to match the beat or rhythm of the music. 

When each couple went off on their own together on the dance floor, Jaehyun and Taeyong found themselves alone with one another. Not that they minded one bit though. As they danced and greeted people they knew occasionally, the couple found themselves slowing down as the songs began to mellow down too. 

Jaehyun wrapped an arm securely around Taeyong’s waist as he guided the shorter male into a slow waltz. His other hand placed one of Taeyong’s hands in his chest, and the other was held up as they swayed to the slow music. The bright lights and slew of students seemed to dim from the couple’s view as they could only focus and stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“You have no idea how I felt when I saw you all decked out for prom sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun complimented as they twirled and glided across the dance floor effortlessly and seamlessly.

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed a faint pink as he averted his gaze downwards, “Gosh you’re so cheesy Prince Charming...”

Jaehyun smiled brightly and pressed a kiss on the younger’s forehead to get him to look back up, “Cheesy only for you Taeyong.”

The cheeky look on Jaehyun’s face made Taeyong fall a little deeper in love with the older. There was a familiar twinkle in Jaehyun’s eyes as he stared straight into Taeyong’s own. It was a loving and passionate expression, yet hidden a bit deeper was a heated gaze, one filled with want and desire to monopolize.

“Maybe we should get out of here soon,” Taeyong whispered as Jaehyun leaned in for a sweet kiss. 

The younger melted into Jaehyun’s strong, secure arms as their waltzing halted. They stood in the sea of students and staff as they continued kissing. It felt electrifying and rejuvenating to be so close and intimate to each other.

However, Taeyong was the first to pull away, grabbing Jaehyun and leading him off the dance floor towards the exit. One of their teachers asked why they were leaving early, and suddenly got flustered seeing the two looking so...heated AKA horny.

“Never mind actually,” their teacher dismissed, “Enjoy the rest of your evening you two.”

When they made it out of the venue, the cold, crisp air hit their faces harshly as they both shared happy glances at one another. By the time they got in the car to head off, Taeyong made sure to let their friends know they were done for the night.

CHATROOM NAME: NCT We Gang Gang

Taeyong: Hey guys, just letting you all know Jaehyun and I decided to retire for the night. Enjoy the rest of the night at prom!

Ten: PFT did you really just say “retire for the night” Tae???

Johnny: 🤣🤣🤣 Oh I see you two, have fun ;)

Doyoung: That’s the valedictorian Ten, what can we say about our geeky friend 🤷🏻

Yuta: Oof burn...

Taeyong: HEY

Jaehyun: Anyway, Ten and Doyoung stop teasing my boyfriend, Yuta don’t just go along with it, and Johnny get your head out of the gutter man.

Ten: ...

Doyoung: ...

Johnny: ...

Yuta: ...PERIODT.

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at their group’s antics and Jaehyun being the one to scold everyone, that was a rare sight. Not that Taeyong needed to be protected, he knew their friends were just teasing and didn’t mean any harm, but it felt nice knowing Jaehyun would always be willing to back him up, even against his own friends.

“Wanna head to my house for the night?” Jaehyun asked as he entered the freeway.

With a small nod, Taeyong replied, “Yeah, but I mean, Johnny wasn’t lying right? Cause I’ll be a bit disappointed if the reason we left early isn’t because of that...”

The older’s head almost seemed to snap off with how fast he whipped his head to look at Taeyong and then move back to face the front since he was driving, “Y-you are seriously so naughty sweet cheeks.”

The pink haired male laughed and smacked Jaehyun’s shoulder playfully, “Says the one who got all heated back on the dance floor first.”

—————————————————————

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groaned as he slammed and locked the front door while making out with Taeyong.

His parents had taken Mark on a mini weekend trip to their aunt’s place and didn’t plan on coming back until Tuesday or Wednesday. So Jaehyun had the house to himself until then, which worked out perfectly for him.

His hands gripped tightly on Taeyong’s waist as he pressed his body firmly up against the younger’s. Taeyong’s back collided with the wall, but his brain barely registered the pain as Jaehyun hungrily kissed the living daylight out of him. 

There was something slightly different today about their intimacy. The couple could both feel it, but they couldn’t pinpoint what the difference was. As they continued to shower each other with kiss after kiss, Jaehyun lifted Taeyong into his arms and began walking towards his bedroom.

Jaehyun’s tongue gently massaged the younger’s as he finally made it into his room. He kicked the door successfully shut behind him, and then proceeded to plop Taeyong down on his spacious, king sized bed. 

It was almost a shame that Jaehyun had to remove Taeyong’s suit, but looking at the already dazed expression on his boyfriend, Jaehyun quickly shoved that thought down and began undressing him. Through the minimal moonlight shining through the cracks of his window curtains, Jaehyun could tell that Taeyong really wanted him tonight.

His hands carefully moved and took off Taeyong’s tie, jacket, and shirt. He pecked the smaller male’s lips before trailing across his jawline and down the expanse of his neck. Hickeys slowly blossomed on Taeyong’s pale, porcelain skin as Jaehyun kissed and sucked down his chest and stomach.

The taller removed Taeyong’s belt and began to pull his pants and boxers down his creamy, smooth legs. His lover’s dick stood tall and proud, already dripping with precum from all the stimulation he’d received till this point. There were slight tremors and quivers of pleasure raking through the pink haired male as Jaehyun continued to caress his body lovingly. 

“J-Jae wait...,” Taeyong panted out, “I-I want to help you t-too.”

Taeyong’s hands reached to pull off all articles of clothing Jaehyun was wearing, and the two laid on the bed naked in a way so that they could pleasure each other at the same time. One of Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around Taeyong’s lithe waist as the other hand began to finger Taeyong’s ass that was deliciously waiting for him right in front of his face.

Taeyong moaned loudly, almost drooling on Jaehyun’s fully erect dick, “Oh fuck, ah!”

Jaehyun continued to lick and prod at Taeyong’s pink hole to loosen it up as Taeyong’s mouth descended on his big length. A heavy groan left the older’s mouth as Taeyong skillfully hollowed out his cheeks and brought the tip of Jaehyun’s dick to the back of his throat. It always amazed Jaehyun every time Taeyong gave him a blowjob, the pink haired male had only a slight gag reflex.

On the parts where Taeyong couldn’t reach with his mouth, he rubbed his hands up and down to pleasure the entirety of Jaehyun’s manhood. The star quarterback, in return for Taeyong’s efforts, stepped up his game and used one hand to rub the younger’s dick while his other hand and tongue worked on Taeyong’s ass. A moan rumbled from deep within Taeyong’s throat as he almost choked on his boyfriend’s length due to the overstimulation on his private areas.

He released Jaehyun’s dick with a pop, and he shakily shifted to turn and try to push Jaehyun’s head away, “S-stop JaEE!!! F-fuck, I won’t b-be able t-to—“

“It’s okay sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun reassured as he looked up from Taeyong’s ass to stare at his flushed face, “Go ahead and cum for me.”

Taeyong panted and shook as an orgasm took over his entire body, his cum spurting onto his and Jaehyun’s abdomens. His legs trembled badly as Jaehyun helped him ride out his climax, continuing to jerk his dick off and scissor his insides.

“Ang...fuck...ngh...”

Jaehyun finally pulled away and maneuvered Taeyong so that they were facing each other now, “You still up for the real deal?”

To help Taeyong’s frazzled mind comprehend what he meant, Jaehyun poked the tip of his length into the pink haired male’s loosened hole. It caused a slight shiver to run through Taeyong’s body once again, and the male nodded as he kissed Jaehyun’s lips.

“Yeah, you haven’t cum yet and I want your dick inside me so bad,” Taeyong stated as his hand guided the rest of Jaehyun’s dick into his puckered hole.

The couple groaned in unison at the gratifying feeling of just being connected to each other. Jaehyun planted his feet onto the bed and began to thrust his hips upwards into Taeyong. Gasps and yelps of pleasure and ecstasy fell from Taeyong’s lips as Jaehyun’s dick hit all the right places within him.

“Jae...oh god...s-so good,” Taeyong cried out as his hands rested on the older’s defined abs. 

It was such a turn on to Taeyong to see how tense and muscled Jaehyun’s upper half was. In this position, Taeyong’s eyes were blessed with eye candy. His hips moved downwards slightly to meet Jaehyun’s, adding to the pleasure.

Jaehyun grunted and smacked Taeyong’s ass with a firm slap, “Fuck, you feel so hot and tight around me Tae... You like when I pound you like this?”

The younger almost screamed when Jaehyun hit a spot even deeper inside of him, “OH AHHH!!! FUCK YES!!”

Jaehyun thrust his hips upwards faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing through the room slightly as Taeyong was pounded hard.

“I’m close Tae...,” Jaehyun muttered as he focused on continuing to hit Taeyong’s prostate, sweat now rolling down their bodies from all of the heat and movement they were doing.

One of Jaehyun’s large hands went to pump Taeyong’s dick, seeing how much precum was weeping out of the slit. 

“M-me too, AH!!”

Jaehyun came into Taeyong’s ass with one last hard thrust and a loud growl. Taeyong screamed and came hard from the feeling of being filled by Jaehyun’s hot cum, and he felt so full and fucked out.

Suddenly though, while he rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest trying to catch his breath, Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s dick begin to get erect again.

“Ah w-wait what—“

“—Sorry sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun said sheepishly, “Are you up for a round two before resting for the night?”

The younger huffed but looked at his boyfriend lovingly, cupping his face and pressing sweet kisses all over Jaehyun’s face, “I’m good with that Prince Charming, let’s take this round slow hm?”

Jaehyun nodded as he captured Taeyong’s lips in a slow, languid kiss filled with passion and love. He removed his half hard dick from Taeyong’s hole making some of his cum spill out onto his sheets. Lifting Taeyong, Jaehyun laid the younger out on his back and was now hovering over Taeyong.

All the while, their kiss was still happening, and Jaehyun’s mouth opened, allowing his tongue to come out and lick Taeyong’s lips. Getting the idea, Taeyong opened his mouth too, letting Jaehyun’s tongue explore his hot cavern.

“Mnh...,” Taeyong moaned as his dick began to harden again, a familiar heat and need beginning to show once more.

Jaehyun caged Taeyong in with his buff arms, gently kissing and occasionally caressing Taeyong’s naked body. His skin was smooth and soft making it easy for Jaehyun to glide his hands up and down Taeyong’s body.

When they finally pulled apart, Jaehyun’s lips didn’t stop showering Taeyong in love. He peppered sweet, lingering kisses to Taeyong’s jawline and neck as he went down to play with the pink haired male’s nipples.

His hands flicked and teased both of Taeyong’s nipples before his mouth descended on one of those hard nubs. Taeyong gasped at the feeling, wiggling slightly in Jaehyun’s arms as the older licked and sucked on his left nipple. Jaehyun’s other hand kept pulling and twisting his right nipple before he switched sides.

“Ugh, t-this feels good J-Jae...”

Jaehyun looked up and smirked as he gave one last hard suck before moving back up to kiss Taeyong on the lips. The younger moved his arms to wrap around the taller’s neck as they kissed and kissed. For a moment, their dicks rubbed against each other causing the two to moan into each other’s mouths.

Slowly, Jaehyun pulled away and grabbed his length to position it. He looked back up to watch Taeyong’s expressions as he entered inch by inch. The smaller male gripped Jaehyun’s shoulders as Jaehyun bottomed out.

They both let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding in, and Jaehyun rocked his hips slow and sensually into Taeyong’s. Taeyong’s nails scraped Jaehyun’s skin a little as Jaehyun held him in a tight embrace.

This round felt so intimate and full of love. There was still desire and a need for release, but there was also plenty of love and affection.

“I love you Taeyong,” Jaehyun whispered softly into Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong’s eyes widened before they teared up. That was the first time Jaehyun had said love instead of like.

“I love you too Jaehyun, I love you so much.”

Taeyong cried out as Jaehyun pulled back and thrust in a little harder, his dick twitching inside of Taeyong from the declaration of feelings he’d just heard. The older gently kissed away the tears from Taeyong’s closed eyes. This was the first time they said they loved each other, and the couple really wanted to cherish this moment and each other.

Taeyong kept pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s jaw, occasional moans spilling from his lips next to Jaehyun’s ear as the older continued to rock his hips back and forth. Jaehyun would plant featherlight kisses all along the side of Taeyong’s neck. Their bodies were up against one another, and being so close to each other had their hearts fluttering in happiness and contentment.

“You’re so perfect Tae, so pretty for me,” Jaehyun complimented as he pulled away and gripped Taeyong’s thighs, beginning to go a bit faster.

Taeyong’s hands landed to rest on Jaehyun’s thighs caging him in as Jaehyun gazed at Taeyong with a passionate expression. There was a fire in his eyes, a burning flame that flared only for Taeyong. 

When they both felt they were close, Taeyong lifted his arms and opened them to motion for Jaehyun to lean down again. The older male complied as he leaned back down, chest pressing against Taeyong’s chest in an embrace as their lips met again in a heartfelt kiss.

“I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun grunted out as he pulled away from the kiss to look at Taeyong.

The younger nodded as he whispered that he was close too, “Me too…I love you...”

“I love you too,” Jaehyun whispered back as their lips meshed together for the umpteenth time that night, finally reaching their final climax of the night together.

Jaehyun shot his load deep into Taeyong’s fucked out hole, and he gently rocked his hips some more to help them ride out their highs. Taeyong pulled away to press loving kisses all over Jaehyun’s handsome face.

The taller’s hair was matted all over his forehead from all the sweat he’d produced, and Taeyong gently moved the older’s damp hair off his forehead for him and pressed his own forehead to Jaehyun’s.

“Tonight was amazing Jae, you have no idea how much I love you.”

“I agree Tae, and I do, because I love you even more than that,” Jaehyun replied back with confidence as he pulled out of Taeyong and plopped down on his back beside the younger, cleaning up could wait till a bit later.

Taeyong snorted and snuggled into Jaehyun’s chest, “You are such a sap...”

“I’m your sap.”

—————————————————————

CALLER ID: Johnny Suh

“Hello?” Jaehyun answered as he held the phone up to his ear.

It had been a week since prom, and things were picking back up again with school finals right around the corner. Everyone had been busy within the past week studying and preparing for finals, not wanting to fail. Now the weekend was upon everyone, and next Wednesday was when finals would begin.

“Hey Jaehyun, are you busy studying too?”

Jaehyun walked out of his room and over to Mark’s room to wake the five year old up since their parents were gone for the weekend, “Nah not really, Taeyong and I studied like crazy this past week so we’re both going to just chill until Wednesday.”

Johnny let out some sort of weird, happy noise as he talked to someone who seemed to be right next to him. Suddenly a small, familiar high pitched voice rang through the phone into Jaehyun’s ear which caused a smile to bloom on his face.

“Jaehyun hyung!!!” Donghyuck shouted through the phone in utter glee.

Jaehyun laughed heartily as Mark awoke from his sleep, blearily blinking his eyes and rubbing away the sleep, “Hey little buddy, how’ve you been?”

Mark was scooped up into one of Jaehyun’s arms and he rested his head on Jaehyun’s firm shoulder, listening to his older brother’s conversation.

“I’m good! Today Johnny hyung wants to know if you can have me over for today so he can study,” the boy informed as some shuffling and mumbles could be heard in the background, “Mommy and daddy are also gone on a...a...”

“Business trip,” Johnny whispered to Donghyuck, in which Jaehyun overheard.

“A business trip! So hyung needs help!”

Mark’s head perked up after hearing that Donghyuck might be coming over, his little eyes sparkled as he seemingly stared into the depths of Jaehyun’s soul, pleading for a yes.

With a chuckle, Jaehyun allowed it, “That’s fine with me Hyuck, I’ll even invite Taeyong over okay?”

A squeal of joy left Donghyuck’s mouth as a loud BAM resounded. Jaehyun pulled the phone away from his ear in shock before hearing Johnny scold Donghyuck.

“Sorry Jaehyun, Donghyuck dropped my phone cause he got too excited haha. I’ll drop Hyuck off in maybe one hour and I’ll pick him up sometime in the evening. Is that okay with you?”

The younger huffed out a laugh as he said he was good with that, “You’re so lucky me and Taeyong are free so you can study Johnny.”

—————————————————————

Taeyong arrived at Jaehyun’s place first and greeted his boyfriend and Mark. This actually wasn’t the first time Taeyong was meeting Mark, the first time he’d met Jaehyun’s younger brother was actually by accident when they’d run into each other at the park near their high school.

So, let’s just say that Mark loved Taeyong just as much as Donghyuck did. Today was going to be a wild ride.

DING DONG

Mark was currently sitting in Taeyong’s lap while the older read him a story. Since the two were preoccupied, Jaehyun was the one to get up and open the front door.

“Hey hey hey Jung Jaehyun!” Johnny greeted as he held a bag of Donghyuck’s things and his other arm held the Suh Donghyuck himself.

Jaehyun snorted as he shook his head at Johnny’s antics, “Can you be anymore embarrassing in front of your little brother?”

A big laugh rumbled out of Johnny’s chest as he set Donghyuck down on the ground and handed Jaehyun the bag, “Nope, I live to embarrass others! Now here’s the stuff for Hyuck and I’ll be back later. Be good Donghyuck!”

The tanned boy nodded as he yelled a quick goodbye before running off at the sight of pink hair, signifying that Taeyong was here already. Johnny pouted and whined at Donghyuck not caring that he was leaving.

“What the heck man, he loves you two more than me...”

Jaehyun chuckled and shook his head, “You’re being dramatic, now go and study, Donghyuck’s in good hands.”

“Argh fine, have fun with Taeyong and the two kids!”

—————————————————————

Taeyong and Jaehyun were currently all pooped out on the couch. They had just finished putting the two monsters to sleep for a two hour nap, so they had that limited amount of time to recuperate before Taeyong needed to prepare dinner and Jaehyun needed to wake Mark and Donghyuck up.

“Sheesh, I do NOT remember us feeling this tired while babysitting Hyuck that other time,” Jaehyun sighed as he ran one hand through his hair, the other wrapped around Taeyong’s waist as the younger curled into his side.

Taeyong nodded in agreement, “I think it’s cause Donghyuck has a play mate this time, and it’s double the trouble now. I thought I’d seen it all from Donghyuck last time, but today Mark has brought out a side of him I’ve never seen before.”

Jaehyun chuckled and pressed a fleeting kiss to the top of Taeyong’s head, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they end up dating when they’re in high school.”

“That would be a sight haha,” Taeyong added as he snuggled a bit deeper into Jaehyun’s warm embrace.

Donghyuck had been so shy and careful around Mark. It was such an adorable sight to the couple to see Donghyuck like that. When the two boys had been playing with their toys, Mark had wanted to switch and play with Donghyuck’s toy instead.

“Can I play with your’s Hyuckie?” Mark asked as he looked at the older by only two months with his big, round, and sparkling orbs.

Donghyuck felt his heart skip a beat as his cheeks flushed a pretty pink that could surprisingly be seen quite clearly in contrast with his sun kissed skin, “S-sure, here you go Mark...”

Taeyong had cooed so hard at Donghyuck’s blushing face, wanting so badly to lift him up in his arms and pinch his cute, round cheeks. Something about seeing the two five year olds' interactions with each other made Taeyong’s heart swell with love.

The day had gone by without a hitch though, and thankfully Donghyuck and Mark hadn’t fought about anything, so Jaehyun and Taeyong didn’t have any problems there.

For about one hour, the couple took a nap as well, and the last hour was filled with a secret make out session. Taeyong had felt like he’d done something bad, but Jaehyun only chuckled and said it was fine.

“I’m gonna go wake the two up now,” Jaehyun exclaimed as he reluctantly got up from his spot next to Taeyong on the couch.

The younger giggled at Jaehyun’s little pout, “Go on now, I’ll get started with dinner.”

Jaehyun headed towards the hallway and disappeared, Taeyong also getting up and heading the opposite direction towards the kitchen. He planned to fry up some egg rolls that he’d been preparing for the last couple of days already. Taeyong had planned to fry them up at his place and then drive around dropping them off to friends and family, but he thought why not fry some up for the four of them today. He could always make a bit more and distribute them to everyone else still before the weekend ended.

Just as the pink haired male was about to drop some of the egg rolls into the deep fryer after putting them in the frying basket, his phone began to ring from an incoming call. Taeyong continued to slowly lower the egg rolls into the deep fryer while he felt around for his phone.

CALLER ID: Johnny Suh

The deep fryer made a crackling noise as the egg rolls made contact with the hot oil, and just as he pressed the answer button, Jaehyun came out of the hallway with Donghyuck and Mark hanging off his arms like little monkeys. Taeyong could hear their loud giggles and laughter as Jaehyun swung them around a bit using his strong arms.

He turned his head and said into the phone, “Hey Johnny, what’s up?”

Quickly, he snapped a picture of the three as he put Johnny on speaker so he could hear the older while he continued to take pictures.

“Hey Taeyong, how’s Donghyuck doing?” Johnny questioned as Jaehyun came over towards Taeyong.

“Ah wait,” Taeyong heatedly whispered, “We shouldn’t have the boys too close to the fryer or else they might get splashed on.”

Jaehyun nodded as Taeyong then went back to reply to Johnny, “Donghyuck is doing just fine, right baby?”

Donghyuck beamed up at the pink haired male as he responded loud enough for Johnny to hear, “HI HYUNG!!! Minhyungie and I are having so much fun with Jaehyun hyung and Taeyong hyung!”

Everyone could hear Johnny chuckle from the other end of the line, “I’m glad you’ve been having fun Hyuck, I’m almost done with studying so—“

“—NOOOOO, can I please please PLEASE stay over at Jaehyun hyung and Minhyungie’s house for tonight?” Donghyuck pleaded as he let go of his grip on Jaehyun’s arm.

Jaehyun shifted Mark into holding him properly, and Donghyuck was hoisted up by Taeyong and he listened to what Johnny had to say to his request. 

“Well,” Johnny started, “Is Jaehyun okay with it?”

Donghyuck’s head whipped around fast to look up at Jaehyun, “Can I stay over for the night Jae hyung?”

The older smiled and ruffled the five year old’s head affectionately, “Of course you can buddy, I’m sure Mark has no objections either right?”

Mark shook his head side to side ferociously as he bellowed out, “Hyuckie can stay here forever!!”

Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed a deep red as Jaehyun let out a loud laugh at the two’s obvious attraction to each other. Taeyong almost blushed too at the strong declaration and he could’ve sworn he heard Johnny choke on something in the background.

“R-really?” Donghyuck asked as he looked at Mark with twinkling eyes.

Mark had a cute pink blush on his cheeks and ears as he nodded firmly. Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at each other with similar knowing looks and put the two boys down so they could run off and play together.

“Well if you haven’t heard already Johnny, both Jaehyun and Mark are good with Donghyuck staying over tonight,” Taeyong giggled.

Johnny could barely manage out an okay without pausing or stuttering, “A-alright then, I’ll pick Hyuck up t-tomorrow morning.”

Jaehyun was too busy trying to suppress his laughter as Taeyong acknowledged Johnny’s words and said a quick goodbye, swiftly ending the call.

“Damn that was too funny!!” Jaehyun finally let out as he wheezed.

Taeyong smacked the older half-heartedly as he heard his timer go off to take the egg rolls out. He grabbed the basket handle and lifted the nice golden brown egg rolls from the oil and put them on a tray with paper towels on it to soak up any excess oil.

Jaehyun walked over and awed at how delicious the egg rolls looked, “Wow sweet cheeks, they look incredible! They’re so round too, a lot of my relatives can’t make it that round and the egg rolls end up kind of deflated haha.”

The smaller male laughed softly as he turned to peck Jaehyun’s cheek, “Thanks for the compliment Prince Charming! It’s from quite a few years of practice with my mother, and I’m glad they look good for my first time making it on my own.”

The older beamed down at his boyfriend and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Taeyong’s temple.

“I’ll leave you to it then, I don’t want to leave Donghyuck and Mark alone together for too long now after that super passionate declaration from my little brother!” 

As Jaehyun walked off towards Mark’s room, Taeyong rolled his eyes and called out to the star quarterback, “They’re only five for goodness sake Jaehyun! What could they possibly do?”

Taeyong turned his head and made eye contact with Jaehyun as the taller squinted his eyes at his lover, “You never know...”

“PFT!”

—————————————————————

“Okay, time to go to bed,” Taeyong announced as he picked up an already yawning Donghyuck.

Mark yawned right after due to Donghyuck, and Jaehyun lifted his little brother into his arms too, “Yeah, you gotta sleep to grow bigger and stronger.”

While Jaehyun made sure the boys brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and used the restroom before bed, Taeyong prepared Jaehyun’s king sized bed so they could all sleep together.

He made sure to grab Donghyuck and Mark’s favorite stuffed animals to sleep with as well, and he puffed up the sheets to give them some fluff.

“Wow!! Jaehyun hyung has such a big bed,” Donghyuck commented as he, Mark, and Jaehyun came into the bedroom.

“I do don’t I Donghyuck?”

The little boy nodded his head as he grabbed Mark’s hand and dragged him so they could lay on the bed. The two boys laid in the middle of the bed holding their stuffed animals as Jaehyun settled beside Mark and Taeyong settled next to Donghyuck.

“Bedtime story, bedtime story,” Donghyuck and Mark chanted as Jaehyun and Taeyong chuckled at their antics.

“Okay okay, one bedtime story and then it’s lights out for all of us,” Taeyong said as Jaehyun handed him a short book to read.

“Once upon a time...”

—————————————————————

“WAHHHHH WAHHHHH WAHHHHH!!!!!” 

Jaehyun and Taeyong cringed internally at the sad cries coming from Donghyuck. Mark was tearing up, but he seemed to be trying not to cry as his cheeks puffed up in refusal. It was nearing 8 in the morning and Johnny was heading over now to pick up Donghyuck. The two boys had become so attached to each other and they both didn’t want to be separated.

Taeyong tried to shush Donghyuck as Jaehyun got a text message from Johnny saying that he'd arrived.

“Hyuckie, I know you’re sad that you have to leave, but you can see Mark again. All you have to do is ask your brother right?” Taeyong reasoned as the boy did not want to let go of Mark and the same vice versa.

Jaehyun ended up having Johnny come into the living room where they faced the task of getting Donghyuck to go home. Mark was sniffling a little as he tightly gripped the back of Donghyuck’s shirt, the older still crying loudly into his shoulder.

“Hyuck, I’m here,” Johnny said gently, trying not to get Donghyuck anymore upset.

The five year old pulled away to look at his older brother with red puffy eyes, “W-will I get t-to see Minhyungie again?”

Johnny’s face softened and he gently pried Donghyuck away from Mark and up into his big arms, “Of course you will Hyuck, when we have the time and if you want to, just ask and we’ll go see Mark alright?”

The boy nodded as Taeyong picked up Mark from the ground too and patted his back soothingly, “Well I guess let’s say goodbye now...”

Johnny and Donghyuck stood outside of the house as they waved and said their goodbyes.

“Bye bye Jae hyung and Tae hyung, bye bye Minhyungie,” Donghyuck waved as he pouted a little still.

Mark made grabby hands at Donghyuck and the two hugged one last time before Johnny and Donghyuck walked off to their car to drive back home.

Jaehyun kept an arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist as the younger held Mark in his arms. All three of them waved to the two brothers as Johnny backed out of the driveway and waved back as they drove down the street and out of sight.

“Huhu...HUWAHHHHH!!!” Mark began balling as the three got back into the house, and Taeyong got startled from the sudden crying.

“Oh baby, shhhh, it’s okay...,” Taeyong reassured as he began to pat Mark’s back again to comfort the boy.

Jaehyun smiled sadly seeing his little brother crying. Taeyong motioned with his head that it was okay for Jaehyun to go and fix up some breakfast. The older nodded silently and walked off to the kitchen to cook.

Mark continued to cry loudly as Taeyong walked over to the couch and sat down, placing Mark gently into his lap. He pulled Mark’s face away from his neck and grabbed a tissue to wipe some of the tears and snot off the boy’s face.

“You were so strong Mark...you didn’t cry because you didn’t want to upset or sadden Hyuck anymore huh?” Taeyong asked with a proud smile on his face as Mark nodded.

Taeyong gave the five year old a nice, tight hug, “That’s so brave of you Mark, but let me tell you that when you’re extremely sad, it’s okay to cry. It’s okay to let it all out okay?”

Mark nodded again as he smushed his face into Taeyong’s shirt cutely. Small sniffles and sobs were still evident, but Mark was no longer shaking. Jaehyun had witnessed the conversation and couldn’t help but think of how Taeyong was perfect husband material.

“Breakfast is ready you two, let’s eat!”

—————————————————————

After saying goodbye to Mark, Jaehyun and Taeyong stood at the front door as Taeyong put on his shoes to get going.

“Thank you for having me over Prince Charming,” Taeyong said as he hugged the taller male, trying to relish this short moment in Jaehyun’s arms.

The older thanked Taeyong in return as he pressed multiple kisses everywhere on Taeyong’s face, “Thank you sweet cheeks for coming over and helping me babysit the two boys.”

The couple stayed like that for a little bit before reluctantly pulling apart and staring into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” Taeyong whispered as Jaehyun nodded.

Their lips slowly made contact and they languidly kissed goodbye. Taeyong was the first to pull away and he waved goodbye to Jaehyun as he walked over to his car to drive back home.

This was the good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left 😭😭😭 I’ve actually become quite attached to this story so I’m a bit sad the journey is almost over :,) But I have a few other fanfics I’m currently brainstorming and outlining rn for NCT and other fandoms too so look forward to those other works!


	10. Our Last Days of High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really just stay up till 1 to write, reread, and revise this chapter so I could post it? The answer is yes, yes I did.

“I can’t believe all of us decided to go to the same college,” Ten exclaimed as he munched on his lunch.

Doyoung groaned jokingly, “Ugh, I’m stuck with all you losers for four more years.”

The whole table laughed and Taeyong chimed in, “Honestly it’s a miracle we all got in and it’s a good college we all are willing to attend.”

Jaehyun and Johnny nodded, agreeing with Taeyong.

“That’s true, most people end up going to different colleges because they don’t want to go to the same ones as their friends, or they simply didn’t make the cut. We’re a lucky bunch haha,” Johnny explained.

“I can’t believe Taeyong and Jaehyun have full ride scholarships though, that’s crazy and awesome!” Yuta said as he congratulated the couple again.

Jaehyun was able to get a full ride athletic scholarship to their college, and Taeyong had gotten a full ride academic scholarship to their college as well.

Doyoung and Ten smirked and added at the same time, “A power couple indeed~”

Taeyong blushed and waved off his best friends in embarrassment, “You two are so annoying.”

More laughter rang out through the already loud cafeteria as they all continued to talk about anything that came to any of their minds.

RING RING RING

“Oh fuck, welp sixth period here we come,” Ten whined as he reluctantly got up and threw away his trash. 

Taeyong nodded with a pout as he kissed Jaehyun goodbye, “Good luck to everyone tonight with last minute studying for finals week! Can’t wait to just go home at 12:45 each day for the rest of the week.”

Everyone wished each other good luck too and with that, the group all parted their separate ways for their last class of the day.

—————————————————————

“We are DONE!!! Oh my god we’re done with school!” 

The gang were currently hanging out for lunch as a celebration of getting through finals successfully. Finals hadn’t been too bad since everyone had studied, but everything was all better now that they had one full week left of school filled with fun senior activities.

“Remember when we were just little freshies Doyoung and Taeyong? We wished we could be seniors already and enjoy all those activities the seniors got to do!” Ten reminisced excitedly, practically jumping in his seat.

The two nodded and laughed, also remembering when it was still just the three of them only, wishing they were seniors already. Now that they were all seniors and had more friends to share fun times with, everything felt so surreal yet unforgettable. They’d gone through so many trials and tribulations during their high school years, and to think that it was all coming to an end was still unthinkable.

“I think we’re all excited to have some fun before graduation, I don’t even want to think about graduating from one hell hole and entering another one (college) just yet!” Johnny revealed as everyone cringed at the last few words.

College was going to be way worse than high school, and any graduating senior or people with an older sibling in college knew that. So many late nights or all nighters trying to study and get work done. So many times falling ill due to stress and fatigue. So many grades not being what they used to be back in high school, but everyone knew they had to go to further their education and get a stable job with a bachelor's degree.

“We have to wear bloody green though almost each day of the week next week, like WHY GREEN?! The previous seniors got to have baby blue as their color and they looked S T U N N I N G, my fashion senses are tingling,” Ten stated as his nose scrunched up just thinking about the color green.

Jaehyun laughed, “Green isn’t such a bad color, and honestly it can be any shade of green. Maybe you can wear something that has military camouflage on it Ten.”

Johnny chimed in, “Everyone can go through Johnny’s Fashion Evaluation too you know?”

This effectively made everyone laugh, remembering the time they all hung out at the mall and Johnny had evaluated everyone’s outfits. It had become a hit unlike Doyoung’s vroom vroom talk show.

“Well let’s get to looking around and shopping shall we?”

—————————————————————

The first senior activity that their high school traditionally did was watching the sunrise together. This particular activity wasn’t required for seniors to join since it happened before school hours, and despite that being the case though, probably more than half the seniors attended the sunrise activity.

“Shit,” Ten groaned as he rested his body against Johnny’s, a yawn threatening to leave his mouth, “It’s too damn early for this, but watching the sunrise is too good to pass up.”

Taeyong and Doyoung were busy taking photos and videos just like most of the seniors were doing. The sky was a deep orange red near the sun, and faded out in a pretty ombré effect. Yuta got out his selfie stick and called for the group to gather around for some group pictures.

“Everyone get in! 3...2...1!” Yuta shouted as he pressed down on the button.

They took so many photos in the glow of the sunrise, and they literally looked like they were in heaven with the amount of shine in the photo and on their skin from the early morning rays.

“Wahhh, I always wanted to take these kinds of pictures together,” Taeyong mentioned as he swiped through all the photos they’d taken.

Jaehyun had a secure arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist as the two cuddled for warmth. The chill morning had some students bringing blankets to wrap around themselves. Some of the ASB people were offering green face paint in varying shades to all of the seniors there that wanted to put some on.

Johnny and Jaehyun put on the face paint like they would if they were playing football, and Yuta put a soccer ball on his face. Taeyong did simple horizontal lines on his cheeks and Ten drew pretty swirl designs on his face.

“Everyone’s looking good! Let’s take some more pics with Yuta’s selfie stick guys,” Johnny suggested since they now had face paint on.

“We’re literally so Asian,” Ten commented as they all huddled together for some more picture taking, “We always take so many pictures for the littlest things, but I love it!”

Taeyong giggled, “I couldn’t agree more to that statement Ten!”

“3! 2! 1! Cheese!!!”

CLICK

—————————————————————

Doyoung had a deep scowl on his face the following day when he was told what activity they were doing today.

“I hate running with my whole entire being.”

Yuta snorted and said, “That’s rich coming from someone who’s boyfriend literally runs for hours each day.”

Doyoung half heartedly glared at his boyfriend as more seniors began filing into the gymnasium. The two were currently waiting on the other four to come as they didn’t have the same second period as the others.

“Oh! I think I see Taeyong’s pink hair,” Doyoung informed as he stood up from his seat and squinted to narrow his vision on specific people in the crowd.

Yuta got up too and helped look for Taeyong when he finally spotted Taeyong with Ten, “I see them! Let’s wave so they can see where we’re at.”

The couple waved frantically and yelled out the two’s names to get their attention. Taeyong’s head whipped upwards and he could be seen scanning the bleachers until he finally caught sight of Yuta and Doyoung.

“They saw us Doie, let’s sit down now and wait for them.”

Doyoung nodded as he still kept a small eye out for Johnny and Jaehyun. Most of the seniors were pumped up and ready to scream their lungs out as they ran around the campus during snack time. It had always been a tradition at their high school to have all the seniors run three laps around the school during senior fun week before graduation. It always felt fun and refreshing to just stampede through campus with friends and classmates while screaming people’s heads off.

Many teachers and other students in lower grades would whistle and cheer the seniors on as they ran past. What this year’s seniors had looked up upon in awe and wonder when they were younger, were finally at the age where they had the chance to do the run like previous years had before them.

“Hey you two!” Ten greeted as he and Taeyong sat down beside the couple.

“Hey guys, don’t you two have second with Johnny and Jaehyun?” Yuta questioned, confusion written on his face as to why the four of them hadn’t come all together.

“Ah,” Taeyong began explaining, “Those two needed to take a dump, but they should be here so—!!!”

“—Guess who~” A deep, smooth voice that sounded all too familiar to Taeyong whispered into his ear as their hands covered his eyes.

With a huff and slight laugh, Taeyong grabbed the person’s hands and stated their name confidently as he pried their hands off his face, “Jung Jaehyun AKA Prince Charming AKA my cringy yet oh so lovable boyfriend.”

When Taeyong turned around, Jaehyun was smiling down at him from the row above. From the corner of his eyes he could see Johnny greeting Ten with a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Correct sweet cheeks!” Jaehyun responded as he pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead and lips.

“Seniors!!! Let’s quiet down and settle down right now! I’ll wait,” the ASB President said as they lowered the mic to wait for the gym to quiet down.

Ten rolled his eyes, “They always do this, it doesn’t have to be literally silent for them to talk but they wait so fucking long till they talk...”

Everyone laughed as quietly as they could at Ten’s complaint. It was true though that the ASB people always waited super long until they continued on with speaking. Two minutes passed by leaving only seven minutes left for the run during snack time.

“Okay, if you haven’t heard already, this has been an outstanding tradition during senior fun week at our high school, and that would be the annual senior run!!! Are you all excited to just put your worries behind and scream while running around campus?!?!” the ASB President shouted into the mic as the senior class of 20XX screamed in extreme enthusiasm.

The sound was almost deafening as people whooped and cheered. There was so much excitement and adrenaline buzzing around except for the select handful (including Doyoung) that didn’t like running.

“YES!!! That’s good energy I’m feeling! If you can, run the full three laps around campus, but if you get tired or just don’t want to, just run one lap and come on in back to the gym! Now let’s get up and go out, gather outside and wait for the countdown till you start running!”

All the seniors got up at once and began to shuffle out of the gym and gather around outside.

“This is so exciting Jae!” Taeyong exclaimed in joy as he beamed up at the older.

Jaehyun chuckled and poked Taeyong’s nose playfully, “I’m excited too sweet cheeks. Wanna hold hands and run?”

Taeyong nodded vigorously but then faltered, “YES, oh but wait, try not to run super fast or else I won’t be able to keep up haha!”

The taller snorted, remembering that Taeyong wasn’t as fit as he was as their fingers intertwined together, “Alright.”

“SENIORS!!! ON YOUR MARKS!!! GET SET!!! GOOOOO!!!”

All of the seniors, clothed in all sorts of shades of green began to stampede through the campus. Underclassmen rapidly moved out of the way in order to not get run over, and teachers stepped outside of their classrooms to witness the annual senior run at the school. 

The thrill and rush everyone felt couldn’t even be described that well. It just felt very invigorating and fun to do as all the seniors charged full speed across campus screaming and shouting away. 

“OH FUCK I CAN’T DO THIS FOR TWO MORE LAPS YUTA!!!” Doyoung yelled at the top of his already wheezing lungs.

Yuta laughed and scooped Doyoung into his arms, “NOW YOU CAN!!!”

“AHHHHH?!?!?!?!”

The other four couldn’t help but laugh, as well as the other seniors and onlookers that had witnessed the moment.

“THIS IS SO DAMN EMBARRASSING!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!”

Ten was cackling with Johnny as he recorded the whole fiasco along with some of their classmates, finding the whole ordeal funny and sweet.

“Don’t you DARE put him down Yuta!!” Ten shouted with all his might in order to be heard over the yelling and cheering of other people.

Yuta smiled and nodded as they all finished the first lap. In the second lap, Taeyong and Doyoung spotted their younger brothers in the crowd of onlookers and waved at them with big grins on their faces.

“Holy fuck, why is Doyoung being carried by Yuta?” Jaemin questioned to Jeno as the older facepalmed.

“My brother HATES running, so it’s no surprise that Yuta’s carrying him through the last two laps,” Jeno mumbled as Jaemin was now laughing after being informed of the reason.

Renjun was laughing too beside them, “Doyoung hyung is so relatable. That’ll be me senior year!! So you two better prepare for the worst!”

—————————————————————

“DITCH DAY IS HERE!!!” Johnny hollered as their group walked into an arcade at a mall in their neighborhood.

“Whoever came up with senior ditch day was a genius, pure G E N I U S,” Ten chimed in as they got in line to purchase coin cards.

They all saw some familiar faces from school there as well since it was a fun and local place to go to, especially for senior ditch day. Jaehyun offered to pay for Taeyong, and by offer, meaning didn’t give the younger any chance to object.

“Wow wow wow,” Ten began, eyebrows wiggling mischievously, “Jung Jaehyun is the ideal man~”

Johnny let out an offended hey as he grabbed Ten into a tight, possessive hug causing everyone to laugh.

“You’re mine,” Johnny growled half joking and half not.

Ten gulped and nodded as he peppered kisses all over Johnny’s face to make his boyfriend feel better, “I was kidding, kidding, I love you babe.”

Johnny smiled and buried his face into Ten’s neck and the other four smiled at the couple. Even though Johnny seemed like an easy going and chill dude, he could get extremely scary when angry or threatened.

“Okay okay, you two saps, let’s get started with our day at the arcade!” Taeyong spoke as he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand to hold.

Doyoung nodded in agreement, “I’m ready to kick all your asses in these games so I can wipe your minds of my failure during the run yesterday.”

Ten and Taeyong snickered as they whipped out their phones and replayed the video with the volume all the way up, catching the attention of the people around them.

“AHHHHH?!?!?!?! THIS IS SO DAMN EMBARRASSING!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!” Doyoung’s voice echoed through the phone in a mighty, high pitched shriek.

An absolutely mortified expression made its way onto said man’s face as his boyfriend snickered next to him, earning Yuta an elbow jab to the stomach.

“You...,” Doyoung began as he crept towards his two best friends slowly, “...YOU TWO MOTHERFUCKERS GIVE ME YOUR PHONES!!!!”

Ten and Taeyong cackled as they ran off into the arcade with their coin cards. That left the other three men to just hang out with each other and game for the meantime.

Jaehyun caught the other trio zooming through the arcade, Doyoung still trying to get them to delete the video, “I feel like we should stop them before they get kicked out.”

Johnny laughed loudly as he grasped Jaehyun’s shoulder, “They’ll be fine Jae, loosen up and let’s get to playing!”

Yuta and Jaehyun grinned as they followed Johnny deeper into the arcade.

—————————————————————

“FUCK FUCK FUCK JAEHYUN FUCKING KILL THE FUCKING INSECTS FUCKKKKKK!!!” Yuta was screaming and cussing their heads off currently as they played a shooting game at the arcade.

Johnny and Jaehyun were pretty sure the little kids and their parents at the surrounding arcade machines could perfectly hear Yuta’s profanities.

Johnny removed one of his hands from the gun and smacked the back of Yuta’s head hard, “Can you be ANY louder with all the profanities spewing out of your mouth left and right???”

Jaehyun agreed as he finally landed a few hits on the giant insects, “At this rate WE might get kicked out because of inappropriate language.”

Yuta yelped out an ow as he used a free hand to rub his throbbing head, “Argh you didn’t have to hit me that hard John, and they can’t kick us out for that can they?”

With a roll of his eyes, Johnny proceeded to then kick Yuta’s leg right next to his, “It doesn’t matter you doofus, I don’t wanna get out of this booth and have parents glaring at us from every direction.”

The younger huffed but didn’t continue cussing. But that was quickly short lived as Yuta died, leaving Johnny and Jaehyun to fend for themselves.

“FUC—OW!!!”

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!”

—————————————————————

Doyoung was currently laughing his ass off as he watched Ten and Taeyong absolutely fail at each arcade game they played. Well more like, Doyoung was a freaking god at arcade games, and the other two were just average players.

“Fudge fudge fudge,” Taeyong muttered as Doyoung shot another puck into the goal that he was futilely trying to protect.

Ten cringed every time Doyoung got another point. They had actually never gone to the arcade together out of almost the whole six years they’d all known each other. Their high school also had a middle school, so all three of them had been going to school together for several years.

“Ha ha!! Seems I’ve already erased the embarrassment from yesterday MUAHAHAHA!!!” Doyoung said maniacally as he shot another puck into the goal.

Taeyong was sweating a little as his face scrunched up in extreme concentration, his tongue sticking out cutely as he hit the puck with all his strength. It shot straight forward and ended up actually getting into Doyoung’s goal.

“YES YES YES!!!” Ten and Taeyong shouted in utter glee as they jumped up and down while giving each other high fives.

However, taking up a nice wide opening to shoot, Doyoung cheated to victory by hitting the puck into Taeyong’s unguarded goal.

“YES YES YES!!!” Cried out Doyoung as he bounced up and down off the ground in joy too.

“Wha—WHAT THE FUCK DOYOUNG!!!” The other two shouted as they grabbed the older and began to tickle him to death.

“BWAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“YOU ARE AT OUR MERCY!! BEG US FOR FORGIVENESS!!!”

—————————————————————

RING RING RING

“Ughhh...,” Jaehyun groaned as he stirred awake.

Today was finally graduation day. It still seemed a bit surreal that it was finally the day they’d be moving on from high school and going into college to start another chapter of their lives. Although Jaehyun was once one of those middle schoolers that dreaded starting high school, after actually experiencing the last four years, he honestly had to say they were the happiest years of his life so far.

As he got up from his bed to get changed for the day, his phone dinged, notifying him of a text.

NCT We Gang Gang

Johnny: Who’s up right now?

Ten: ME!!!

Doyoung: I am

Yuta: I’m up cause of you, but I’m going back to sleep

Johnny: Oops sorry, well have a nice sleep then loser

Ten: LMAOOOO

A laugh left Jaehyun’s lips as he watched the conversation play out between his friends. He typed in his own response as he wondered if Taeyong was awake too. Looking at the time, it was already 11 in the morning, and all the graduating seniors needed to be at the school football stadium in their gowns by 3 so they could run through the graduation ceremony briefly one more time.

Jaehyun: I’m up too, Taeyong are you up yet?

Ten: I bet you he’s still conked out ㅋㅋㅋ

Doyoung: You should go wake him up Jae or else he might miss graduation 💀

Taeyong: I’M UP I’M UP

Johnny: LMAOOOOO

Yuta: Can y’all stop blowing up my phone with all these notifications, I’m trying to go back to S L E E P

Doyoung: Nope, not letting you, I’m heading over now so you’d best be ready

Yuta: Ughhhhh

Ten: 🤣🤣🤣 Have fun Yuta~~~

Jaehyun: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Johnny: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Taeyong: Lololololol

Yuta: 🖕🖕🖕🖕

—————————————————————

“I’m heading out now!” Jaehyun called out to his parents, 15 minutes left till 3 to pick up his boyfriend and head over to school.

Jaehyun’s mom and dad saw him off at the front door, proud smiles on their faces seeing their son wearing his gown, cap in his hands securely.

“Drive safely Jae. We’ll see you later with Mark when the actual ceremony starts,” Mrs. Jung replied as she gave a goodbye kiss to her eldest son.

Mr. Jung patted his son’s back, a wide smile on his face, “I can’t believe my son is already graduating from high school. Tell Taeyong your mom and I said hi since we won’t see him until later this evening.”

Jaehyun nodded as he beamed back at his parents, “Love you both! See you later!”

With that, Jaehyun turned his back towards his parents as they waved from the front door. Making sure he made it into his car and drove off before heading back in. The actual ceremony would be held at 5 and approximately end at 7 or 8. So Jaehyun, along with all the other graduates, wouldn’t be seeing their families until about five hours later. 

On the steering wheel, Jaehyun hit the call button and selected Taeyong. He waited for about 3 seconds before Taeyong picked up.

“Hey swe—“

“—You’re on your way right?” Taeyong’s voice rang out in askance.

The older could practically see the pink haired male fidgeting in nervousness and excitement. Taeyong, being the valedictorian of their year, had to make a speech in front of not only their fellow classmates, but everyone sitting in the bleachers attending the graduation as well.

“Did you practice your speech enough?” 

Taeyong gulped loudly, “I-I mean y-yeah? Still really n-nervous though...”

Jaehyun chuckled as he turned down Taeyong’s street, finally arriving at the younger’s house, “You’ll do just fine sweet cheeks! Who could do this speech better than someone none other than my sweet, angelic boyfriend?”

“Gosh you—Tell me why I decided to date a sap...,”Taeyong said jokingly as he spotted Jaehyun’s car waiting outside, “I see you outside, give me a moment and I’ll be out!”

“Alright,” Jaehyun laughed out before a beep resounded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, keeping an eye on the front door for his lover.

Taeyong scurried around the house, making sure he didn’t forget anything as the rest of his family waited for him at the door to see him off.

“Hyung you need to hurry up or you’ll not only make yourself late but Jaehyun too,” Jaemin called out as he stood next to their parents.

Their mom grinned as she grasped their dad’s arm gently, “Oh it should be fine if they’re a few minutes late. I highly doubt everyone will arrive on time.”

Jaemin nodded but internally rolled his eyes, “HYUNG!!!”

“OKAY OKAY!!!” Taeyong shouted back as he came barreling towards the front door.

He kissed his parents goodbye and gave Jaemin a ruffle on his head before he exited the house. The three waved to Jaehyun as the star quarterback waved back.

“See you later you two!!!”

“Bye!!!”

—————————————————————

The deafening sound of the crowd cheering and whistling for all of the graduates was immaculate. They were reaching the tail end of the graduation ceremony, and as the principal named off the top ten students of the senior class of 20XX, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel increasingly more nervous.

He bit his lips in worry and tapped his fingers on his knees in anxiety. It was just Taeyong’s luck that there were no other Lees after him, so Ten was thankfully seated right next to him. Their school had seated all the graduates in order by last name, so everyone else from their group had to sit by themselves.

“...as our salutatorian!”

Ten nudged Taeyong back into reality, a small, knowing smirk on his face, “You’re up! You got this Tae, all of us know you’re going to ace your speech!”

“WOO!!! YEAHHHH!!!”

“And the number one academic student at our school, Taeyong Lee! Congrats on being your year’s valedictorian!” The principal finished as everyone clapped and cheered once more.

Ten clapped loudly and hollered like crazy. Some of the other graduates sitting around Taeyong congratulated him as well as he stood up from his seat. The principal motioned him forward to give one of the last speeches of the night.

“Now Taeyong, please come up and give your fellow graduates a speech.”

“YEAHHHH TAEYONG!!!” A familiar voice echoed as he turned his head to the side slightly, making eye contact with Jaehyun.

A soft pink blush made its way on Taeyong’s cheeks as he waved back at Jaehyun, blowing a bold kiss the older’s way causing whistles from their fellow seniors. Jaehyun caught the flying kiss and playfully fainted, making everyone effectively laugh. When Taeyong reached the podium, he could finally see everyone in his line of sight. For some reason, even though he was seeing many more people, the pink haired male felt calmer. No longer feeling anxious or afraid to mess up.

“Good evening class of 20XX and all the friends and family here today in the stands,” Taeyong began, voice quivering ever so slightly.

He made eye contact again with Jaehyun, and he could see the older nodding with a gentle smile of encouragement on his face. It warmed Taeyong’s heart and he pushed forward with the rest of his speech.

“First and foremost, I’d like to give thanks to our school faculty for always being there for us students. It must’ve been a little hard having to deal with some of us,” Taeyong stated as some of the crowd laughed, knowing how some students could be troublemakers and jokesters.

Continuing on, Taeyong added, “Despite this fact though, many of you continued on with helping us, even if we were stubborn at the beginning. Next, I want to thank all the family members and friends out there in the stands for attending our graduation. All of you have been a key component in our lives and helped shape us into who we are today. Thank you for standing by us as well and I hope life is only filled with good things for all of you.”

It was now the last part of his speech, and Taeyong felt a buzz of excitement electrify his body. The adrenaline began to pump through his veins as he finally addressed his fellow graduates.

“Finally, to all of my fellow friends and classmates graduating today, we have another long journey ahead of us. Some of you will be going into college, and some of you might not be. Some of you might be going into the military instead, while some of you might be going into the work force immediately after today. However, no matter where any of us are heading next, I know we’ll all succeed in whatever we choose to do with flying colors. After today, we’ll all be starting a brand new chapter of our lives. Although it might seem a bit scary right now, it’s a bit exciting no? Keep learning, keep growing, keep striving, and keep changing not only the world, but yourselves as well. I wish you all the best, and once a Jaguar, always a Jaguar!!!”

Everyone screamed for Taeyong and began chanting their school’s mascot as he got off the stage. There was a gigantic smile stretched across his face as he walked back to his seat. Some of the people he knew raised their hands to high five the valedictorian as he passed by.

“That was an awesome speech Tae!!” Ten squealed out proudly as he hugged the younger in a tight embrace.

Taeyong giggled and thanked the shorter male while patting his back, “Thank you Tennie! Somehow I managed up there haha!”

—————————————————————

It was finally the last speech to close off the night, many people in the crowd were still hyped up for the graduates, but there was an exhaustion about everyone since they’d been sitting outside for so long now.

All the graduates were beginning to fidget in their seats, eager for the ceremony to finally be over so they could see their friends and family. As they listened to the final speech though, many found themselves tearing up. With the exception of a handful of people in their year, many had really enjoyed their high school years to the fullest, and now the realization that it was all going to end in one more minute was quite saddening.

Taeyong’s eyes filled with unshed tears as Ten sniffled already beside him. The two held each other’s hands as the principal said the last few lines of his speech.

“These past four years here at our school have hopefully not been in vain. I wish all of you good luck in the years to come and once again, congratulations to the senior class of 20XX on your graduation!!!”

Everyone cheered loudly from down below on the field and in the stands as navy blue caps flew up into the air. They shot up into the dark sky, only illuminated by the field lights as they fluttered back down. When everyone retrieved their caps back, they moved their tassels from the right side to the left, signifying that they were officially done with high school. This was a momentous moment for all of the graduates, and there were definitely many more to come. 

Taeyong and Ten met up with everyone else as they walked off the field and out of the stadium. Jaehyun greeted the younger with a kiss to the forehead as they held each other’s hands. The cool, summer night air nipped at their faces as they looked out for their families in the crowd.

“Ah there they are!” Taeyong shouted as he dragged Jaehyun over to where their relatives were, the rest of the group following afterwards since all of their families were standing in one big group.

“Here come our graduates!!!” Mrs. Lee exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest in joy.

The six graduates walked over and greeted their families as they were given bouquets and signs congratulating them on their graduation.

“Let’s take pictures boys! Since we’re all Asian here we have to start now or else we won’t leave here until midnight!!”

Everyone collectively laughed at the statement as the boys huddled close for pictures of just them first. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist and kissed the smaller’s temple, making Taeyong turn to look at him.

“Congrats on graduating sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun whispered as he leaned his face closer towards Taeyong.

The younger smiled and leaned up to meet Jaehyun, whispering back, “Congrats to you too Prince Charming.”

Their lips sealed into a short kiss as the camera went off. Let’s just say they got teased the day after by their friends and family for not being able to wait till they got back home to get all lovey dovey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based a lot of this chapter on many different experiences from seniors all across America! Each high school has a slightly or totally different way seniors get to have fun before graduation so yeah! They’ve all graduated now 😭😭😭 One more chapter left which is the epilogue!!


	11. The Rest of My Life With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter y’all 😭😭😭 I have to say I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and sheesh I did not know I was capable of writing one so long HAHA. There were definitely some minor plot holes or mistakes but overall I’m very satisfied with this fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed this journey as much as I did, and please look forward to newer and even better fanfics from me 😊✨

“Mm...”

Taeyong fluttered his eyes open and squinted a little at the soft morning rays that were peeking through the window curtains. He’d gotten quite used to these kinds of mornings, especially with Jaehyun by his side now.

Everyone was in their senior year of college already. So much had happened and gone by in just three years, and now they were all gearing up to graduate yet again. Johnny had taken up an internship at a well known photography company, Ten had successfully started up his own business, Doyoung had taken a liking to sports therapy, and Yuta was on his way to becoming a national soccer player for the U.S. men’s soccer team.

As for Jaehyun and Taeyong, they were also striking their luck with jobs. Jaehyun played college football for their college, and got scouted to join a high ranked team in the NFL. Meanwhile, Taeyong had taken up a liking to producing music and composing songs. So far, he had an internship at the largest entertainment company in the U.S. and things were looking on the bright side for him.

Somehow, despite everyone in the group having differing majors and very busy schedules, everyone made an effort to keep in touch and meet up as often as they could. It always felt nice to sit down and talk about their lives and all of the new, exciting things they got to experience in the adult world.

They were lucky to be able to still call each other friends unlike most people who usually don’t keep their high school friends in college. Right before their junior year, each couple ended up buying a spacious apartment to live in with their significant others.

Taeyong turned over to look at Jaehyun’s peaceful face, his naked chest rising and falling softly in even breaths, signifying that the older was still deep asleep. A glisten from Jaehyun’s right hand that was resting in between their faces caught the younger’s eyes. A wide, delightful grin worked its way onto Taeyong’s lips as he stared at the silver and gold band on Jaehyun’s left hand.

The two had been engaged for about 4 months already, and how they’d gotten to this point was quite unorthodox to say the least. It had just been a regular day, and Taeyong and Jaehyun had been on the couch watching TV when the older suddenly spoke.

“Tae,” Jaehyun had started, “We should get married.”

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a grand confession. It was just a simple suggestion, and Taeyong had loved it.

Since he and Jaehyun had gotten older, they had really mellowed out and gotten lazier in the sense that they didn’t feel the need to go out anymore on special occasions or spend a whole bunch of money on gifts. They’d both realized that every day should be counted as a special day with a partner, and they didn’t need grand or expensive gifts to know they loved each other.

As Taeyong sat up in bed, his gaze shifted to look at his still snoozing lover. A soft smile made its way on the younger’s lips as he leaned down to place a sweet peck to Jaehyun’s cheek. The older squirmed ever so slightly in his sleep, but nonetheless continued to snore the morning away.

After stretching his limbs out, Taeyong carefully got out of bed and walked out of their shared bedroom to the kitchen in order to start making breakfast.

While on the way to the kitchen though, Taeyong got distracted by all of the nostalgic pictures hanging on the walls of their apartment. They were all beautiful and wonderful moments in time that showcased their relationship, frame after frame.

One of the pictures that was displayed showed Jaehyun lifting Taeyong up into the air while they were on vacation in Hawaii to celebrate the end of their first year in college. Another framed picture showed the couple with their friends out at a fancy restaurant to commemorate their friendship and just have a fun time together.

A smile had begun to form on Taeyong’s lips as he continued to stare at the photos and reminisce about the past. For sure there had been major ups and downs in years past, but Taeyong wouldn’t trade any of those experiences for anything.

Finally heading over to the kitchen, Taeyong took out a frying pan and began to cook breakfast. He sighed softly in dread since it was still a weekday. Being a senior in college was not easy, especially since he was an intern for a big entertainment company on top of everything. It was hard to juggle it all around, but Jaehyun always made sure to cheer the younger up and make him feel loved.

Back in the bedroom, Jaehyun had begun to stir awake. He laid in bed for a couple of minutes, blankly staring up at the ceiling as he tried to wake himself up. A delectable scent was wafting into the bedroom, and a small, soft grin made its way onto Jaehyun’s face.

He shoved the sheets off his body, and with a quick ruffle of his hair, Jaehyun walked out of the master bedroom and followed where the delicious smell was coming from. His feet softly padded forward until he finally reached the kitchen.

Taeyong’s back was facing away from Jaehyun as he hummed away while swaying his hips slightly to imaginary music. It made Jaehyun’s smile widen as he quietly stepped up to his lover.

“Good morning sweet cheeks,” Jaehyun’s rough, morning voice greeted as he pressed a sweet kiss to Taeyong’s temple, arms going to wrap securely around the pink haired male’s waist.

Taeyong smiled at the early morning affection and greeted the older back, “Good morning to you too sleepyhead Prince Charming.”

A laugh left Jaehyun’s lips as he caressed Taeyong’s waist with his thumbs, rubbing soothing circles onto his fiancé’s soft skin. He watched intently as Taeyong continued cooking their breakfast.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Taeyong asked as he flipped the pancake over easily.

“I slept really well,” Jaehyun began, “Cause my fiancé is always there every day and night with me too~”

Taeyong huffed and smacked Jaehyun jokingly as he had the older help him plate the food, “Okay okay, let’s stop with the cheesiness! Let’s start eating now so we can head out for school, don’t wanna be late!”

————————————————————————

Jaehyun shook his head with a small smirk of amusement. He was currently waiting at the front door for Taeyong, who ironically was the one to say they shouldn’t be late. 

“Sweet cheeks!! You gotta hurry it up or we’ll be late to class!”

“I know I know!” Taeyong shouted back as he hurriedly exited the bedroom and speed-walked to Jaehyun.

The older helped to fix stray ends of hair that were sticking out as Taeyong fumbled to get his shoes on. When the younger finally stood up, the two beamed at each other with bright smiles.

“Shall we get going now sweet cheeks?” Jaehyun questioned as he extended his hand out for Taeyong to take.

Taeyong giggled and nodded as he took Jaehyun’s hand, “Yes we shall Prince Charming!”

The couple shared a prolonged peck on the lips before they exited the apartment hand in hand and headed to school with blissful and peaceful expressions on their faces. Who knew that they would ever get to this point in their relationship, but the couple would forever be grateful for all of the love and support they’d received the past few years from friends and family.

Of course, the future was always uncertain, but Jaehyun and Taeyong were prepared to move forward together regardless of any obstacles they might come across later on. After all, this magnetic pull they felt for one another would never break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCTzens!!! How are we feeling about NCT 2020?!?! I am SUPER EXCITED AND FKSNRJWND WELCOME TO THE NCT FAM SHOTARO AND SUNGCHAN!!! Let’s support the boys with their comeback everyone 💚💚💚
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy, get going to the first chapter y’all!!! Hope you like it!


End file.
